Finders Keepers
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: A Veela fic Dramione . AU about Hermione's true origin, the war, and Severus' role in everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: LRMORENA owns this plot bunny! You foxy witch, thank you**__. __**And neither of us owns any Canon consistency nor the characters. We do own a good majority of the smut, however.**_

**A/N**: Welcome all you Veela story Dramione fans. This story is a complete AU. I'll try to keep a loose parallel to the Canon. This is a joint endeavor between LRMORENA and Severus'MalfoyMaiden.

_**Finders Keepers**_

_**A Memory**_

Lourdes Sanchez walked … or waddled, as the case may be, to the sitting room with her three year old son, trying in vain to make it there without tripping. He was currently circling her legs while keeping his hands on her protruding stomach the entire time. "When's she coming, mama?" Sebastian Sanchez asked.

Lourdes carded her fingers lovingly through his hair. "Soon, mijo, soon."

She smiled when she saw her visitor waiting for her in the sitting room. "Severus!" The woman hugged the tall, dark wizard with zest. "Lourdes, I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. How are you feeling?"

"As big as a house!" she said, laughing and rubbing her belly. "Hi Papa," the little boy greeted, coming out from behind his mothers legs.

Lourdes turned towards her son. She took his hands and he gave her a small smile.

Severus kneeled and opened his arms to his son. "Sebastian, I've missed you. Have you been taking care of your mum?"

The little boy nodded and hugged his young father fiercely. "Papa, you should visit more."

A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't speak just then. He hadn't visited, because he hadn't wanted anyone to know and possibly harm his family.

He was glad that Lourdes was living here with her parents, away from the daily strife of a rising Dark Lord. She had nowhere else to go; she was a squib. Normally, Squibs were renounced from their families and shoved out into the Muggle world, but Lourdes had a special bond with her parents, so she lived at home, under their watchful eyes and loving hearts.

Lourdes and Severus weren't married and he didn't love her like … well, he didn't love her, but they shared an understanding. She listened to him and didn't judge.

They had made love twice and both times had resulted in her being pregnant. He should've been more diligent, but the first time, with Sebastian, Severus himself was only a teenager of sixteen years and didn't know the proper Contraception Charm. At eighteen, when they had sex for the second time, it was right after he'd taken the mark. Their coupling was immediate and harried.

He was nineteen currently and Lourdes was twenty. She was due very soon.

"How is she?" he asked, placing a large elegant hand flat on her stomach.

"Healthy," Lourdes answered with a smile. "How are you?"

"It's getting more and more dangerous. She looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything."

He unconsciously rubbed his forearm where the mark lay.

She turned away from him, his touch, and pursed her lips.

"Come stay here, with us," Lourdes offered sincerely. "You can't stay in that environment and Sebastian needs you! This baby needs you." Her impassioned plea had Severus shushing her and nodding in agreement.

***!***

An owl swooped in and dropped a parchment on Severus' plate at the Leaky Cauldron.

_Hermione Jane was born last night. She is happy and healthy._

_LS_

He wanted to smile and cry at the same time. He was glad she was healthy; he was stressed because this was a bad time to be bringing children into the world. He had taken the dark mark, he was nineteen, and a father of two with no designs on marrying their Squib of a mother.

He sighed.

***!***

That night his Dark Mark burned with the calling. A young Severus Apparated to Malfoy Manor. He walked in to Narcissa holding a squalling platinum blond baby and an agitated Lucius Malfoy, who stopped pacing upon Severus' arrival. "In the study. I think he knows," Lucius said in a quieter tone.

Lucius and Narcissa knew all about Severus' secret family, but they were the only ones; afterall, Lucius had a secret too.

Voldemort stood and beckoned the youthful potions master forward. Severus stopped in front of him and knelt down. "My Lord," he said.

"I have some fun planned for us this night," the powerful wizard told the small group of Death Eaters.

***!***

Severus stumbled to Hogwarts, bleeding and exhausted, and seeking aide. He ran up to the gargoyle statue and yelled out as many candies he could think of when finally 'lemon tart' provoked the stone to jump away, presenting Severus with the staircase.

The door was open and Albus was waiting. "They're dead. She's dead. It's my fault," Severus moaned, falling to the floor in a heap.

Albus looked coldly at this man he had called a student just a year ago. "Stand up, Severus." Severus did as told. "You'll be a spy. We need a Potions Professor. What say you?"

_Well that was short and to the point._ A shell shocked Severus nodded.

"There is one more thing. Lourdes Sanchez and her family were murdered this night by Walden MacNair."

Severus' head snapped up. "H-Her family?"

Albus nodded, eyeing the wizard closely. "Her parents and her. We were able to save the two children."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "Where are they?"

"Papa!" Sebastian ran out of the hidden room and climbed up on Severus' lap, hugging him tightly, sobbing.

Minerva walked out with a tiny baby in her arms. "Severus, your daughter," she said and handed him the fragile looking doll. He didn't ask how they knew the children were his; he only accepted the tiny baby girl and nodded his head.

"Hermione," he said, trailing a finger down her cheek and watching her pretty eyes open.

"You can't raise them."

Severus just nodded. "I know."

"I know of a Muggle family…"

Minerva snorted disgustedly at Albus. "Yes, we know your taste in Muggle families. _I'll_ pick this time."

Severus didn't yet know what they were arguing about; he could only guess that they had had to place more than one child.

A few hours later the arrangements had been made. The Grangers would take both children.

For the first time since childhood, Severus cried himself to sleep that night for the loss of his children, of his friend and of the pretty redheaded witch whom he loved and was now dead.

***!***

Hermione was four years old when their mother took her and Sebastian to the meadows in Wiltshire to play. She was picking flowers and putting them in her hair, singing softly to herself. Sebastian would then make them bloom, making her giggle.

Their attention was diverted when a little boy approached them and said, "I can do that, too, see?" he said and focused on the flowers on the ground. They changed color and grew larger.

"It's magic," Hermione said. "But don't tell anyone," she said, shaking her head.

"You're pretty," the blond boy told her. "Can I take you home?"

"No, you can't take her home. She's my sister," seven year old Sebastian said.

Draco Malfoy shook his head. "I don't want a sister. I'm going to marry her," he declared.

"What if I don't want to marry you?" she asked, still picking flowers.

"You will. We're supposed to be together. I can feel it."

Hermione harrumphed. "I don't even know your name."

He smiled. She thought he was cute and was glad he looked like his parents made him brush his teeth on a regular basis. "Draco Malfoy," he said.

"I'm Hermione and this is my brother Sebastian."

Just then Lucius walked up and smirked at the dopey smile his son was wearing. "Draco, it's time to go."

Draco looked panicked for a moment and then pounced on the pretty little girl with flowers embedded in her wildly wavy hair. He hugged her tightly, not letting her go.

She screamed, startled and started screaming for her brother. Sebastian came running as did Narcissa and presumably the girls' mother. Something about the boy rang familiar with Lucius. His body type, his dark eyes, his nose… _Circe_! Lucius thought.

Once all parents were present Draco spoke, "I can't let her go. I found her, mum. She's mine. Can we keep her?"

Lucius' attention came soaring back to his son. He knew what had happened and was astonished that it was this soon. Draco had found his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next several years Draco spoke about the pretty girl he'd seen in the Meadows. He could be found sitting in the fields of flowers, making them grow and bloom, hoping for her return.

Lucius watched with worry as his son never let the memory of her wane.

When Draco received his letter to Hogwarts, Lucius suggested they send Draco to Durmstrang instead, but Narcissa was resolute in her desire for her son to stay near. Lucius relented and Draco prepared to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

***!***

Severus sighed as another wave of first years was sorted. He'd been pleasantly surprised when his son, three years prior, had been sorted into his house. Sebastian Granger was a good student and excelled under his father's instruction, though, Sebastian was still unaware of Severus' status as his biological father, Severus often found him watching him closely.

This year, Severus' daughter would attend. He already knew that she was exceedingly bright and hoped that she, too, would be sorted into his house.

Alas, it was not to be. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out and the petite witch hopped down happily to join her new family.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He was getting a headache. When he opened them, his eyes met their replicas in his son. Piercing black eyes met piercing black eyes as the younger pleaded with him to do something about the little witch being sorted into _that_ _other_ _house_. Sister or not, the house members were fiercely loyal. Severus shook his head once, curtly and then scowled. There was nothing he could do.

Severus' attention was pulled to another student sorted into his house. "Slytherin!" the hat said before it touched the blond's head. Draco Malfoy walked gracefully from the chair to the table and sat down.

The sorting was complete and Severus looked around. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting next to each other, with another student – A Weasley. Severus was not at all fond of the idea that his daughter and the son of the woman he had loved were to be friends; and he certainly despised the idea of adding a Weasley into the mix.

***!***

That night Hermione went wandering the halls looking for her brother. He'd looked none too happy at her being sorted into Gryffindor. "Miss Granger." His voice was deep and dark and scarier than anything she had ever heard. She stopped walking and turned slowly. Her eyes fell upon the black of his robes and her eyes traveled upwards slowly, capturing every frightening detail of the terrifying man standing in front of her with arms crossed.

He was scowling and she had a fleeting thought that Sebastian made that same face when he was unhappy. She also noted that her brother and this Professor had similar features, though this mans nose was much more pronounced, her brothers nose was slightly hooked and his eyes were the same dark abyss.

Severus would have smirked at her perusal of him. She looked worried and curious as she took note. He knew she would put two and two together soon so he ended her train of thought. "Miss Granger, if you're quite done staring. I must inquire as to your purpose here, wandering the halls aimlessly. It is almost curfew," he admonished.

"Yes, sir. I was… ummm, looking for my brother. Sebastian Granger. He's …he's… Slytherin." She whispered the last word like it was a curse word.

This time he almost did smirk. His daughter was … cute. He scowled again as he thought about the word he'd used to describe her. Not that she wasn't, only that Severus Snape did not use words like 'cute'.

"I am aware of who your brother is, Miss Granger. I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House." He bowed slightly, though his voice was still filled with authority and disapproval.

She gasped and swallowed. She wanted to run the other way, but she gritted her teeth instead and stood her ground. She was a Gryffindor now; she needed to act like it.

Squaring her shoulders she inhaled. "Professor, sir, May I say good night to my brother?" she asked.

He was leery about taking her down to the dungeons. He had heard from Lucius what had happened those many years ago at the meadows and didn't want to risk Draco seeing her again, thinking they were mates. He sighed and nodded once.

She followed after him almost jogging to keep up. Once they arrived at the portrait, Severus looked down at her. His expression told her to stand back so he could keep the password a secret.

She huffed. As if she would lower herself to eavesdropping. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

He hid the urge to, once again, smirk at her with the turn of his head. He whispered the password and faced her again as the portrait opened. "Wait here," he ordered and walked in.

Two boys walked up and she stiffened. One sneered and the other remained watching her. She turned to see the portrait had closed and the Professor gone.

"What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" the dark one asked. She wanted to laugh as his voice cracked, but she didn't. She only raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "Waiting for my brother, a third year," she added.

The blond matched her haughty expression. "Who's your brother?" he asked.

"Sebastian," she said.

They didn't make a sound or any kind of nasty expression, which told her that Sebastian was at least well thought of in his house.

Draco stepped forward and neared her. He was looking at her with stormy gray eyes and an almost curious expression. He took a silent breath and she felt as though he was sniffing her. She frowned and backed away, making a note to ask Sebastian if she smelled funny.

"You," he whispered, so quietly she barely heard him.

"Draco?" Blaise asked. His tone was accusing and questioning. Draco remembered where he was and stepped back sneering for show just as Severus walked out of the portrait with Sebastian following.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini. I trust you've come back from the library," he said to the two boys currently standing at attention.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison and walked into the open portrait, greeting the elder Slytherin in passing. "Granger," they said with tilted heads as they disappeared. Draco looked back at the small witch now smiling at her brother before the portrait closed, severing his connection to her.

It was her. He knew it. It wasn't a dream so long ago. She was just the way he remembered… only older. Sweet and light and pure. That's how he saw her.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked without judgment. He knew Draco's secret and wondered if the blond felt some draw to the Gryffindor witch.

Draco was about to answer when two round boys approached. "What was what about?" Crabbe asked his voice deep and dumb sounding.

Draco sneered for real this time and shook his head. "Nothing you should worry your tiny little brains over."

To Blaise he just shook his head. He wasn't nearly ready to go into detail. No matter what his soul felt for hers the fact remained that she was Gryffindor and friends with scarhead _and_ a Weasel.

By the end of the year he wanted to hate her. She was a know-it-all, raising her hand eagerly to garner favor with the professors. It worked; she knew all the answers to every question. It was uncanny in a Muggle-born. They usually floundered the first and second years… or at least that's what he'd heard and judging by other Muggle-borns like Susan Bones, it was an accurate stereotype.

***!***

"Malfoy watches you constantly," Sebastian told his sister as they walked in the spring sun around the lake.

"So?"

"So, be careful."

She harrumphed. "I can take care of myself," she announced.

He rolled his eyes and caught her hand. He loved his sister immensely; he'd give his life for her. "What do you think about Professor Snape?" he asked suddenly.

She furrowed her brows. "He's …familiar. He's also a git and mean to Harry."

Sebastian just nodded, but didn't say anything. "Why do you ask?" she asked him, pulling him to a stop. She knew her brother and something was amiss.

"Just asking," he said in response.

"Mmmm hmmm," she replied sarcastically.

They continued walking in silence. "You and he resemble each other," she commented lightly, but not so lightly.

"How so?" he asked, but he knew.

"Your eyes mostly, but your expressions, your voices, even your mannerisms are similar. It's strange," she said, thinking of all the times one of them had made her think of the other. "You and I don't look anything alike," she added, pouting.

He smiled then, making her smile and she realized that they had the same smile. This put her mind at ease and they continued to walk.

They passed the large rock on which three pretty witches were sitting. "Hi Sebastian," one of them coo'd. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hi Letty," he responded with a charming smile.

'Letty' smiled at Sebastian and sneered at Hermione.

Once out of ear shot Hermione spoke, "You like her?"

He shrugged. "She's pretty enough," he said.

Hermione looked at her brother. He was dashingly good looking with just enough of an element of danger. He had shaggy jet black hair with a hint of wave. It was thick and silky looking. His eyes were dark and penetrating, spaced just the right distance apart. He had full pink lips, high cheekbones and an angular jaw. His nose was the perfect size for his face and gave him a Roman appearance. His hands were elegant with long fingers and perfectly manicured nails.

His body was slender, but muscular and his gate was graceful. She was the exact opposite. She glanced down at herself as they walked.

She was short with a wild tangle of curls atop her head. Her hair was a honey color and her eyes were cinnamon in color. She still held her baby fat in her face, making it round in shape.

"What are you huffing about?" he asked, jarring her out of her reverie.

"I wish I were taller and prettier," she complained.

He stopped and looked down at her. "You're beautiful, Hermione, and don't you forget it."

His sincerity touched her and she blinked back the burn in her eyes. "You're supposed to say that, brother," she teased.

"I'm supposed to be honest with you. And brother or not, I think you're beautiful," he said without looking at her.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He smirked at her and led her back to the door. "Stay out of trouble, Hermione."

"With Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as friends? Not likely," she said and walked off.

Sebastian scowled. He didn't like the way they treated her. He'd heard on more than one occasion that Weasley boy calling her names and not being nice to her. She considered them friends.

He shook his head. She'd always had trouble finding friends. She was too smart and people tended to intimidate easily around her.

Their parents had indulged her need for 'adult' conversation, including her when their friends came over for drinks, but she'd never had friends her own age and now she mistook Potter and the Weasel as friends because they let her help them with homework.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Granger, Is everything all right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm just worried for Hermione," he said to his head of house.

Severus nodded and waited for the boy to continue. "She thinks that Potter boy and the redhead are her friends," Sebastian spat.

"Indeed," Severus replied, sharing the sentiment.

The year ended with Harry and Ron saving her from a Mountain troll in the girl's bathroom. When Sebastian came rushing in to find her, she was giving Professor McGonagall some sorry excuse as to why she was at fault and they were not.

When she had assured him that she was okay and that she was going to rest for a bit, he found Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and cornered them.

He didn't see Flint and Pucey come up behind him and none of them noticed Professor Snape, standing in the shadows, watching.

"Why was she in there with a Mountain Troll? She looked like she had been crying. I don't suppose that had anything to do with you two?" Sebastian asked.

Ron was sputtering and Harry answered. "We may have made a comment or two about her being …"

"Mental," Ron supplied.

Sebastian tilted his head sideways as if he'd been struck and narrowed his gaze at the two morons. He was startled when Marcus Flint spoke. "You two idiots realize that Hermione is his sister and by association our sister as well?"

Sebastian was genuinely flattered. He, Flint and Pucey hung out with each other through Quidditch, but he didn't expect them to stick up for his sister. They conveniently forgot that he could be Muggle-born. He wasn't so sure though. He had found out that he and Hermione were adopted when their mother died after Hermione was born, though, he hadn't told his sister nor did his parents know that he knew.

He had told the older wizards during a game of Truth or Dare one night and they had become close since. He knew things about them and their fathers that he wished he didn't know.

At the moment Potter was looking at the three larger wizards with pure unadulterated fear in his dull green eyes. Sebastian wanted to laugh in memory of someone telling Pucey that 'the Harry Potter' had green eyes too, hoping to insult him.

Pucey had spent hours in front of the mirror, assessing his green eyes. Now Sebastian could see that Potters eyes were poor in comparison to the shocking green that Pucey wore; not to mention the fact that Pucey was ludicrously good looking. His green eyes were just a fringe benefit – the wizard could have mud brown eyes and it wouldn't matter one whit.

"We didn't know," Ron said.

"It wouldn't matter if you did know. You don't treat people that do your homework that way," Pucey added to which Sebastian had to agree.

Harry Potter seemed to have regained some of his Gryffindor courage. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Mr. Potter," Severus said, stepping out of the shadows, startling them all.

The Professor made a motion with his chin, sending the younger Gryffindor off to their common room. The elder wizards waited, expecting to be chastised for scaring the scarhead and Weasel.

"Well played, gentlemen," he said and walked away with his robes billowing with the speed of his stride.

They all looked at each other and walked back to the common room. Sebastian spied Draco Malfoy down the hall a bit and looked at him curiously. "Malfoy," he greeted.

The blond looked like he wanted to say something. "I'll catch up. We're on for Quidditch later?" Sebastian asked.

Pucey nodded, but Marcus answered, "I just need to get the key from Professor Snape since it's after curfew."

They left and Sebastian turned to Draco. "You're playing Quidditch in the dark?" the boy asked.

Sebastian smirked. "It's the best time," he said, waiting. That wasn't what Malfoy wanted. "Is … Is she all right?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the young firstie, who was avoiding eye contact. "I remember you, did you know?"

Draco shook his head.

"In the meadows. You wanted to keep my sister, said you were going to marry her," he said and then added, "Yes, she's fine."

Draco nodded and looked up to see that the third year had already walked away and was down the hall.

Draco breathed in and started down the hall himself.

Snape watched all of this from the shadows. He had three more years to keep his son from killing Potter and Weasley, six more years to keep Draco away from his daughter, and six more years of keeping Potter safe from the Dark Lord. He was sure he would age tenfold in the years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N**_: _LRMORENA owns this plot bunny. Please send your kudo's to her when you have a moment. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I'm loving that you like it! Much love, SMM_

**2****nd**** Year**

"Take this and give it to Mr. Wood. Gentlemen," Severus said after giving the Slytherin Quidditch captain the Professor's note, allowing an unscheduled practice. The Potions Master turned sharply and strode away.

Flint and Pucey looked at each other, and then down at Draco, "Let's go."

"Wood."

"Flint."

Marcus handed the note to Oliver and watched with satisfaction as he dropped the note to his side in a frustrated manner. "Who's your new Seeker?" Oliver snapped.

Draco stepped forward arrogantly and sneered at Harry Potter. "New brooms?" Potter sneered back.

"Father's contribution to Slytherin house," he said proudly.

"So you bought your way into the position? At least Gryffindor operates on talent," Hermione said smugly.

Of course _she_ would burst his bubble. He really wanted to hate her. Someone nudged him from behind as if to say: _are you going to let her talk to you like that_?

"That'll be enough of that, Mudblood!" Draco shouted both upset at her and upset that he had to save face in front of his house mates. Guilt crashed into him as he watched in horror when he saw her eyes tear up.

Ron raised his wand, enraged, and yelled, "Eat Slugs!" His broken wand made the spell backfire and he ended up vomiting slugs for the remainder of the evening.

Later that afternoon, in the Slytherin common room, Sebastian Granger made every attempt to control his temper. Nothing Flint or Pucey said assuaged his anger. Blaise had wisely taken Draco out of the common room for an extended stay in the library.

There they sat, Draco's head in his hands and Blaise watching him with curiosity. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on, Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, but lifted his eyes to meet his friends. "I think she's my mate, Blaise. I don't even care that she's a …Muggle born. I don't know why I said it. Sebastian is going to send an unforgiveable my way as soon as he sees me!"

"I think Flint and Pucey are talking him down. I wouldn't worry about an unforgiveable."

Draco snorted. Right, not an unforgiveable, but everyone knew that Sebastian was particularly adept at Transfiguration. He'd probably turn Draco into a chair or something. Leave him there, in the common room, for everyone to just… sit on.

Draco groaned in misery. Why did he have to say _that_? Of all the words, of all the snide remarks he could've gone with, he, in his infinite wisdom, decided on 'Mudblood'. What. An. Idiot!

He didn't even care that Sebastian and Hermione were Muggle born. In fact, he even had some suspicion that they weren't Muggle born, but he hadn't voiced his interest to his father and certainly not to his godfather. Severus Snape may have given an oath to protect him and raise him should anything happen to Lucius and Narcissa, but that still didn't make him cuddly and warm! No, Draco would keep his opinions to himself until he had some proof.

***!***

Ron, Harry and Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor common with Ron looking a bit green around the edges. Hermione felt her heart warm at Ron's defense of her honor. She frowned at her thought. It was a bit of a romantic thought. She looked at Ron and smiled a little. She'd never had anyone stand up for her before.

The sweet bubble burst a moment later with the opening of Ron's mouth and his next words. "I can't believe Malfoys father bought the entire team new brooms. Too bad my wand isn't working right. I would have shown him that new brooms can't solve a slug spell!" he raged.

Both Hermione and Harry frowned. _He cursed Malfoy because he was jealous of new brooms?_

"Uh… Ron, you tried to hex Malfoy because he called Hermione Mud… that name, right?" Harry asked slowly.

Before thinking about what he was saying or how it made him look, he answered, "No," he scoffed as if it hadn't hurt Hermione's feelings. "I wanted to shut him up. So what if they got new brooms!" he said rather bitterly.

Harry opened and shut his mouth several times before blinking at his friend and turning away. He looked at Hermione with a helpless expression.

She decided to make her way to the library; they did have a mystery to solve after all.

She didn't make it back to Gryffindor common room that night.

***!***

Pucey, Flint and Sebastian were sitting by the fire when Draco walked in with Blaise following closely behind him.

Sebastian stood and beckoned them to sit. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I … I just…" Sebastian held up a hand to stay the youngers comments.

"If I ever hear you say that word again, you won't live to see another birthday," he said with a glittering menace in his eyes.

Draco's eyes rounded and he blurted, "You look like Snape."

Flint snorted. "You do, mate. You look just like him."

Sebastian looked around and sighed as Blaise and Adrian nodded in agreement. He plopped down gracefully and folded his tall, lanky body so that his elbows rested on his knees. "I think he's my father," he whispered.

Adrian quickly cast a Muffliato spell around them and magically scooted the chairs closer together. "How do you know?"

Sebastian shrugged at first and pinched the bridge of his nose. Another mannerism of their head of house. "A few years ago I found out Hermione and I was adopted by the Grangers. The birth certificates were signed by the Minister of Magic and after I removed a concealing charm they revealed the name of our mother: Lourdes Sanchez. I did some research on the family. They were killed a day or two after Hermione was born, I was three.

There were more spells protecting the name of the father, but I was able to unhide some initials at the bottom of a worn corner: ST," he paused and looked around at the confused faces. "The last initial couldn't be unhidden. I tried, but the magic was too strong.

Then when I got here I noticed a resemblance. Not only in speech, but physically and my manner was similar. I found McGonagall watching us closely and caught Dumbledore looking from him to me on several occasions."

"But Hermione…" Draco said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"I don't know what my mother looked like, but I suspect Hermione resembles her quite closely."

"She _is_ wicked smart like Snape," Blaise added.

Sebastian scowled. _He was smart too_. It was clear what he was thinking when Flint spoke. "Not smart like they are," he said with a rueful smile.

Sebastian couldn't really argue with that. His sister was scary sometimes; brilliant, but scary.

"Have you enlisted her help?" Adrian asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "She doesn't even know we're adopted much less me walking up to her and saying 'hey, our parents are not really our parents and oh by the way, I think Snape is our father," he said with a casual tone belying the seriousness of the situation.

Blaise asked the question that the rest of them wanted to ask. "Was Lourdes Sanchez a pureblood?"

Sebastian glared at the handsome wizard for a moment before answering, "Yes."

Flint and Pucey were happy to hear that; not that they didn't like him as a Muggle born, but him being more than a half-blood made life easier for them. Selfish, but true.

"Have you approached Professor Snape?" Adrian asked, knowing almost certainly that Sebastian hadn't.

"No, not yet."

Marcus sighed and they looked at him curiously. It was a strange mood that surrounded the students a night made for male bonding and weaving of close ties. "My father wants me to stay another year. He's already spoken with Dumbledore about it."

Adrian nodded in understanding, but Blaise was confused. "Why?"

"He who must not be named. My father believes he will return… soon. He doesn't want me walking the same path as he was forced to when he was my age."

"Forced?" Draco asked, swallowing. Lucius had only just started talking about the future with Draco and it was always with a bit of hesitance.

Marcus shrugged. "Pureblood supremacy and all that, but my father never believed that Muggleborns have stolen magic. It's preposterous if you think about it. Our very essence is magical; how does a Muggle steal that? By the time my father started using his brain and thinking about what you know who was preaching, it was too late. He'd taken the mark," Marcus finished.

Adrian was nodding and Sebastian was watching his friend with interest, hoping he would continue, but it was Adrian who stepped in. "I'm off to live with your mother, Zabini. I am to attend University in Italy."

Blaise hadn't heard anything of the sort and meant to owl his mother. The Zabini's or whatever his mothers last name was now-a-days, hadn't taken sides. They stayed neutral and out of London. Though, he had been raised with the pureblood superiority over Muggles. They all had, except Sebastian, he was raised by Muggles; though his magic was strong and no one could really argue with the tall, brooding wizard about the alleged weakness of Muggle-born magic.

His being Snape's son certainly answered the question about why he and Hermione were so smart and exceedingly capable magical beings.

Draco had remained quiet throughout the conversation. He was worried about his family, his father, himself. He also knew that Sebastian hadn't forgotten about making his sister cry, and that the older student would most certainly exact revenge in some form or another.

Just then, Sebastian stood and looked around. "Parkinson!"

The unattractive brunette stood quickly and raced over the handsome house mate. "Yes," she purred her fingers twitching to touch the elegant hand of Sebastian Granger.

He pierced her with his onyx gaze and lowered his voice seductively. "I need you to do something for me," he said, lifting his finger and giving a hint of a touch to her hand. Adrian shook his head, smiling. The second year girl was practically twittering with anticipation.

"Now that we're all finished with 'true confessions', we have a debt to settle." He said this to the group of wizards he considered friends, and then turned to face the twittering girl. "Malfoy, here, has committed a grievous mistake, young Parkinson."

Marcus and Blaise laughed at the pomp with which he was speaking.

The unattractive witch furrowed her bushy brows. "You mean calling that Gryffindor a Mudblood?"

Draco groaned. Pansy was just making it worse.

"It seems that more than one lesson will be issued this night." He pointed his wand and said, "Pansy amoveo ut Draco quod Draco amoveo ut Pansy pro unus nox noctis."

Bright sparkles of light came from Draco's chest and floated into Pansy's just as hers did the same. Once inside the other body the two blinked and looked at each other. Confusion then panic graced their faces as they looked around and then pinned the older wizard with shock and mouths agape. "I'm …I'm - I'm… IN HER BODY! You made me a girl!" Draco yelled in Pansy's voice.

Draco's body remained silent. Stormy eyes glaring at Sebastian, the dark expression made him pause as he wondered if this little stunt qualified as 'a woman scorned'. If so, he may need to rethink this idea of teaching lessons to the close minded.

Marcus stood and placed a solid, warm hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I would watch your back when this is over. She doesn't look like the type to forgive and forget, mate."

With Adrian laughing and agreeing, the two seventh years made their way up to the dorm to prepare for bed.

The portrait door opened and in walked their head of house. "Mr. Granger, follow me, please," he said and spun around to exit the room without a word.

Draco was still raging and shaking his head, getting used to the hair flying about his face when Pansy/Draco spoke finally. "You will not leave my sight and you will keep your hands to yourself. Sit," she commanded pointing to the couch. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

They spent the night on the couch, staring at the fire and when the sun peaked over the mountains, breaking dawn, their magical essence returned to the rightful owner.

Once they were themselves again they ran to the loo to relieve the almost unbearable pressure on their bladders.

At breakfast the rumors flew around the table at the burgeoning relationship of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Neither acknowledged or denied the rumors, only groaned in misery from exhaustion.

***!***

"Petrified?" Sebastian repeated as he looked down at his sister.

He plopped down and spent the night by her side, wondering how he was going to get her UNpetrified.

A thousand emotions whirled around in his mind, and the worst of all was the guilt of being unable to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Nothing.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Some shuffling and then he could feel the magic ease and the door open. Snapes onyx eyes peered back at him through the now ajar door.

Once their eyes met, Snape opened the door wider and looked down at his son with no expression written on his face.

Sebastian looked up at his father with a matching stoicism.

Each staring at each other, neither willing to break the silence; the minutes ticked by.

Snape sighed. "Mr. Granger, I presume you didn't interrupt my evening to engage in a staring contest. Will you be getting to the point of your visit or shall I close the door and pretend you were never here?"

Sebastian was fighting with himself. Snape could clearly see the turmoil in the boy, but didn't speak. He was terrified the boy would demand the secret revealed and then what would he do? He didn't have anything to give the boy.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "May I come in, sir?"

Snape nodded immediately, which surprised both of them, and stepped aside to let him in. "Tea?" the professor offered, walking to the kitchenette.

"Yes, please," Sebastian answered quietly.

Once tea was poured (_they liked it the same way: a squeeze of lemon, no sugar_), they sat and sipped – in silence.

Severus wondered if all father-son relationships began this way and suddenly wished Lourdes were alive to ease the tension.

"Can you help her?" Broken out of his reverie he looked into his sons eyes. The voice was small and pleading, but everything in the boys' tense position on the chair screamed 'battle ready'.

"Hermione…" Severus whispered. He hadn't meant to say her first name, but it had come out anyway, making its presence known like a wailing child. Severus cleared his throat and mentally shook his head to clear it of its rather sentimental journey of _what-could-have-been_.

"I want to know," Sebastian blurted, giving his father a hard stare.

Severus ignored the meaning of the statement and begged another path. "Mandrake root, Mr. Granger. Madam Pomphrey is in the process of culturing them now. That is the only cure for petrification."

Sebastian was not so easily diverted from his task. "I want to know why you abandoned us," he said, his voice steady, his insides in upheaval.

Severus' stomach lurched and his chest constricted. He may not have felt romantic love for their mother, but he did love her and he loved his children more than life itself. It was why he allowed them to be placed in a Muggle home; to keep them safe.

It was why he spent every Saturday, since the day they left, watching the home and their comings and goings. It was why on every birthday of theirs he'd sent a small gift, anonymously.

Severus didn't play dumb this time, he couldn't. The boy knew. "I had to keep you safe. I didn't… I don't have the means to care for you or Hermione now; I certainly didn't when she was just a babe and you a toddler."

Sebastian nodded his head and absorbed what his father had told him. "Did you want to?" he asked.

"Did I want to …what?"

"Did you want to leave us with Muggles?"

Severus swallowed. This was a difficult question with an even more complex answer. "Yes and no."

"Go on," Sebastian said after a moment of silence.

Severus took deep breath. "I was nineteen with two children. I didn't love your mother as I should have and my life had just taken …a turn for the worst. I loved you and your sister, but I was not in a position of stability. I would not have made a good father, nor would I have made a good role model for husband."

"Lourdes Sanchez. Was she a pureblood?" Sebastian said, watching Severus for his reaction. Severus being a seasoned Slytherin didn't reveal anything about what he was feeling.

Severus smirked a minute later. He should have known that _his_ son would know who his mother was. "Her parents were purebloods, but she was a squib. She was a good person and a pretty woman. Hermione looks just like her."

"You could have found a way!" Sebastian, returning to the hurt young boy who had just found out he was adopted, accused.

"There was no way, Sebastian," Severus replied calmly. He understood the boy's anger and empathized.

"You are Severus Snape! The most feared Professor, wizard of great intelligence – highest marks since Rowena Ravenclaw, esteemed Potions Master, super scary persona, head of the Proud House of Slytherin! She's just like you, you know?"

Severus snorted. "Miss Granger is hardly super scary, Sebastian."

This time Sebastian snorted. "You've obviously not been on the receiving end of her temper," he deadpanned.

They both sipped their tea in comfortable silence.

"I remember, you know? I see flashes in my mind of her and you when she was pregnant. I see a large house and I see a young man hugging her and putting his hand on her stomach. I remember hugging you, but that's it. What will happen now?" Sebastian asked.

"Does she know?"

Sebastian shook his head. "She doesn't even know that she's adopted."

"Will you tell her?" Severus asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Once she's reanimated again and after she's sought revenge. Would you be there with me, when I tell her?"

Severus did not want to do this, but his heart wouldn't let him decline. He realized, with a start, that what he wanted more than anything in life was to be a part of his children's lives; even if one of them was an insufferable know-it-all, who hung out with morons. "Yes."

Sebastian sipped the rest of his tea and looked at his father. "If our mother was a squib and you a half-blood, what does that make us?"

"Half-blood, though Lourdes was still able to perform magic, it was very weak."

"Do we have family on her side?" Sebastian asked.

Severus shook his head. "No, she was the last; an only child born from only children."

"Do we have any family on your side?"

Severus didn't want to answer; he had kept this secret hidden for years. He felt his resolve fade and he answered honestly. "Yes, my mother lives. Perhaps, one day…"

"Thank you," Sebastian interrupted, sensing the older mans discomfort.

"Go to bed, Sebastian. I'll check on Hermione."

The wizards stood and Sebastian shocked the hell out of Severus by hugging him tightly. Severus froze initially and then his chest heaved and he wrapped his arms around his son. It was the best feeling in the world for him.

***!***

Severus moved silently through the hallways and into the infirmary. He stood in the shadows and watched Potter and Weasley circle her stiff form like hyena's, talking and moaning about their bad luck.

Severus didn't want them touching her or even breathing on her and wondered why she would even consider them equals. He breathed in a deep breath to keep from hexing Weasley as he sat there at her bedside, talking about how she got herself into this mess and that they shouldn't even be here. He called her mental and bossy and it made Severus fight to keep his cool.

Potter touched her hand and Severus was close to murder, when he heard what sounded like a growl come from deeper in the corner. When he turned he saw the near feral eyes of Draco Malfoy pinned to Potter.

Draco moved forward and Severus ended the progress with a stiff arm to the boy's chest. Draco looked up, his eyes no longer feral, but pleading. Severus shook his head once and returned his focus to his daughter and the two dunderheads currently at her side.

Potter pulled a piece of paper from her hand and smiled at the redhead. He said something about Hermione solving it for them and without a parting glance at the brilliant, now petrified witch; they hurried off to, no doubt, cause trouble.

Once alone, Severus and Draco stepped out of the shadows.

Their expressions were similar, but for different reasons. Tenderness shone in their eyes, one because he had wasted a lifetime in an attempt to keep his daughter safe and ended up missing the joys of a father having a daughter; the other was motivated by a primal urge to connect with his mate. Veela were fiercely protective and unfailingly loyal, Severus knew that much, but when they found their mates, those instincts were compounded tenfold.

Severus was certain Draco wouldn't try to have sex with her…yet, but once they were teenagers it would be difficult to keep him from acting.

Once Draco mated with her, in the physical sense, they would be bonded and Hermione would be lost to him and as a father, his knee-jerk reaction was to keep that from happening for as long as he could.

As if reading his mind, Draco spoke, "I won't harm her. I'll be a good mate." The boy seemed to need to prove himself to his godfather and potential father-in-law.

Severus nodded and did something uncharacteristic; he placed his long fingered hand on the boys shoulder. "I know, but she's young and there's so much she doesn't know."

Draco looked at the man, who vowed to protect him should something happen to his parents. "Like the fact that you're her father?"

Severus scowled. "Does everyone know?" He was both annoyed that his secret seemed to be out and relieved that it was apparently Slytherin who were privy, so he could trust they would be discreet. He assumed that Pucey and Flint knew as well. "Blaise, too," Draco added.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"It's past curfew, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, intending to stay and make sure his daughter made it through the night unharmed.

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I'm staying, Professor. She's mine, too."

Severus stood for a moment and then nodded his head in resigned acceptance. He would need to speak with Lucius soon.

"Not a sound, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Just then, three broad shoulders students walked confidently, but quietly in the room and tensed when they spotted their Head of House. "Professor… we, uh…*clears throat* Sebastian…"

Severus held his hand up, ending the inevitable lie that was bound to come. "Make it quick, gentlemen," he said.

The others nodded and looked around. Draco pointed and their heads turned to face the young statue of the girl on the bed.

Pucey was the first to look her over. He raised a curious hand and poked her shoulder. Draco hissed and Pucey withdrew. "I was just curious!"

"Don't poke!" Draco whispered urgently.

Marcus snorted and Severus felt it was time to intervene. They didn't _all_ need to be there.

Zabini took it upon himself to explain why they were there. "Sebastian asked us to look in on her and make sure Potty and the Weasel didn't try to … visit."

Severus nodded. "They left; and now, so will you."

Pucey took one last look at her and then at Draco, who was staring at her with a glimmer in his eyes. "Come on, Casanova, she's not going anywhere," he said, referring to the well-known wizard, who charmed (literally) hundreds of women, both Muggle and Magical, into bed.

Draco huffed and followed. "Good night, Professor."

Severus nodded at the departing figures and smiled to himself. His son was well-liked and this made him proud. There was something good in his life and nothing could take that away. He conjured a book and sat down to stay vigil throughout the night.

He would not fail her, he promised himself.

Of course, fate has a funny way of making the most earnest of promises a comedy of errors. The next few years would prove that keeping her safe and not failing her was not nearly as easy as it sounded to him at that moment. It would prove to contain events from which myths were crafted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_.

Fast forward to third year: Harry was completely spent over the fact that the fugitive Sirius Black was his godfather.

Hermione had walked up to the invisible figure, crying near them. "Harry?"

Ron held her back, not wanting her to go near him. She jerked her arm away and sent a quick glare over her shoulder at the presumptuous teen.

She pulled the cloak from around the sobbing form and embraced him. He melted into her warmth and buried his face into her neck.

She frowned, slightly, thinking it an oddly intimate action, but then mentally shrugged as he needed comforting and hadn't ever received any from his family.

Once the sniffling stopped, he didn't move, only nuzzled deeper. She stiffened and tried to pull away. "Harry?" she asked, her tone laced with a little anxiety.

"You smell nice, Hermione," he mumbled into the soft skin at her neck.

She didn't know what to do so she reacted with humor. "Harry!" she laughed and pushed him away, standing quickly.

Draco watched the episode and couldn't make it down the hill fast enough. The snow was too deep. He could smell her fear and Potters menace.

When he reached the three, she was still stiff and unnerved. She and the redhead were staring at the Shrieking Shack and chatting quietly. "Oi! Weasel, a little fancy for your brood, don't you think?" he sniped. He needed to see her face to make sure she was OK. Attacking one of the bopsy twins was the easiest way to get her to see him.

They both whipped around. "Malfoy," Ron sneered.

Draco didn't say anything, only smirked evilly, but his eyes were pinned by Hermione's wide-eyed stare. Her lips were pursed, but she wasn't diverting her eyes.

He wondered for a moment if she was aware of their connection.

He felt himself step forward and watched her body move of its own accord as well. They must have been wearing matching expressions of surprise because their close proximity and silence roared in the Weasel's ear. The taller redhead stepped violently in between the two.

Draco then saw, out of the corner of his eye, Goyle's pants fall down and the large boy fall, face first, into the snow.

He still couldn't pull his eyes away from hers and as he watched the wonder fade from her eyes and transition to mischief he regretted staying as long as he had. Hermione suddenly stepped forward, and pushed Ron out of the way. She landed one foot on Draco's shoe and pushed him aggressively. He lost balance and fell back into the snow, but he didn't go down alone. He had a hold of her upper arms and took her down with him.

They fell with a soft thud and a yelp from her: chest to chest, face to face. When he looked up, he saw smiling eyes and a turned up mouth in the process of holding down a hearty giggle.

This was surreal for him. He moved in slow motion to wrap a freed curl from her hat around her ear and out of her face.

And just as time had slowed for him to enjoy this playful moment, it sped up again with Weasley yelling for him to get off of her (_Was the Weasel blind or just stupid_?).

His mate -_His __**mate**__!- _ was fiercely pulled up by Weasley; her smile gone in an instant, replaced by anger and discomfort. Her small hands flexed in an effort to grab hold of his lapel, but to no avail.

She screamed for Ron to stop, but he hadn't heard – or wasn't listening. He was too busy watching an invisible Harry throw snowballs at Goyle and Crabbe.

Draco dropped his head back in the snow as Ron practically carried an irate witch up the hill.

She only looked back once.

He needed to have a talk with his godfather… and Sebastian.

_*****Gryffindor Common Room*****_

Hermione was sitting, seething, in front of the fire. Ron was pacing like a caged tiger. Harry was sitting on the couch with his head dropped back, paying no attention to the two emotional Gryffindor in front of him.

Ron stopped, took a deep breath and pointed a stubby, nail bitten finger at her. "I … snow…you… Slyth…git. Never again!"

Hermione stood and drew herself up to her full 5'1 and a half inch stature (_have to add the half inch_). "I am not a traitor, you imbecile! I pushed him and he grabbed me. We fell and then you picked me up like a caveman and dragged me up the hill! I'm surprised you didn't just wrap your fist in my hair and do it that way! Don't speak to me!" She yelled.

Harry wondered how she did that; take four seemingly nonsensical words out of Ron's mouth and put them into context with her response. He snorted in humor and dropped his head back down. Right before he closed his eyes he watched Ron imitate a fish out of water, before sitting down next to Harry and mimicking the behavior.

Hermione felt heavy walking up the stairs to her dorm. Yes, what she told Ron was factual, but the color she painted the action was a lie. She'd felt something. A shiver of familiarity, a hint of comfortable knowledge, an ounce of playful banter.

She had wanted to kiss him. Not anything lewd like she'd glimpsed from Sebastians magazines – the ones she knew he didn't want to know about… or tell mum about – where they were all tongues and slobber. She just wanted to feel his soft looking lips pressed against hers. She bet they were warm.

She needed her brother. She shot out of her dorm like a bullet, down the stairs and out the portrait. All she heard were shouts of her name as she ran around the corner and hid in one of the crevices until Harry and Ron gave up and went back to the common room.

They thought she was crying and Harry blamed Ron, telling him he had to apologize. Ron reluctantly agreed.

She walked the rest of the way down the hallways, running into various ghosts, until a deep voice stopped her cold and she turned with trepidation. "Sir?" she asked, swallowing.

"Miss Granger, what brings you to the dungeons?" Severus asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Her mouth was forming words, but nothing was coming out. "I am quite capable of understanding English, Miss Granger. I do not feel learning to read lips in this short time would benefit me, so please, out with it," he admonished.

He turned away to smirk when her face turned beet red and she looked down to fidget. _She was too easy_, he thought.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to speak with Sebastian, Professor, sir," she said assertively. _False bravado_, he thought.

"Allow me to escort you, then, Miss Granger."

Her head popped up. She wasn't expecting that. "Oh… uh, all right. Thank you, Professor," she stuttered.

He turned slowly, but didn't offer his elbow. She wasn't ready for that yet.

They walked in silence for exactly two steps when Severus' mind began: _Wait for it._ _Wait for it_.

"Professor?" she asked. He smiled, mentally triumphant. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"You remind me of him, you know?"

He knew exactly to who she was referring. "Who is that, Miss Granger?"

"Why- Sebastian, Professor. Like two peas in a pod," she said then caught herself when he stopped.

"I can safely say that I've never before been referred to as a pea," he said, his voice smooth and dark as he pronounced every word succinctly and drawled the last.

She felt the urge to giggle – so she did. She couldn't help herself.

Her laughter was musical and his chest contracted. He wanted to laugh with her. To tell her that she was his daughter and that he loved her very much, but he couldn't, and he didn't. He resumed his slow cadence and she followed suit.

The mood darkened somewhat. "Draco Malfoy isn't bad is he?" she asked in a small voice, her face marred by frown lines.

"What a strange question, Miss Granger. May I ask what prompts you to wonder?"

She was about to answer when her brother rounded the corner with Flint. They stopped short. "Professor? Hermione?" Sebastian asked his eyes bouncing from his father to his sister worriedly.

Severus shook his head in indication that he had not revealed her parentage to her. Both her relatives noticed that she had perked up considerably and was now eyeing the large Quidditch captain with something akin to admiration. "Hi, Marcus," she chirped and smiled.

He blushed. "Hermione."

Not 'Granger', but 'Hermione'. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, which mirrored the expression on his father's face. Flint looked from one to the other.

'Hermione' rose up on her tip toes and then back down in an effort to contain her excitement of his quiet greeting. Many were intimidated by his stature and constant scowl, but he always had a smile for her and every once in a while he would carry her books for her when no one was looking. "I'll just… meet you back in the common room," Marcus said, motioning forward with his finger.

"Bye, Marcus," she chirped again and Sebastian felt like he'd thrown up a little in his mouth and Severus looked like he had done just that.

Marcus smiled with his head tilted down and glanced sideways at her. Her hands were clasped and twisted in front of her and she was biting her lower lip nervously. _Adorable_, he thought. "Bye, Hermione."

She watched his large frame lumber down the hallway before facing the wry expression on her brother's face and the scowl on her Professors. "He's nice," she offered in explanation.

The wizards pointedly ignored the fact that Hermione had a crush on Marcus Flint and apparently he returned the sentiment. The three started walking together, two wizards on either side of a small, bouncy and talkative witch.

Severus knew he should excuse himself, but he couldn't and it didn't seem like he needed to.

Hermione began walking with them as if it were the most normal thing in the entire universe. It felt …right.

Twenty minutes later: "I just don't feel any kind of connection to Ron or Harry. In fact, it's like they resent me. I don't understand and then today, with Draco Malfoy, we fell and it was fun, in the snow and then Ron was just being mean and tore me away like some rag doll and I think I wanted to stay with Draco and get to know him, because there is something … I just don't know. I'm supposed to know what's right and what's wrong, because I'm a Gryffindor, but there just seems to be something wrong with me if I want to associate with Slytherin I'm not related to, right? I mean what if I was sorted into the wrong house! Sweet Circe, Can you imagine?"

Severus' head was spinning, and he was trying in vain to keep focused on her monologue. He glanced over at his son, who was smirking at his sister. Their eyes met and he understood that this was her way of unwinding and getting everything off her chest. Sebastian was her lifeline and now Severus Snape was included in that lifeline.

He suddenly felt suffocated and panicky. He was jolted out of his claustrophobia by her impassioned words, "…right, Professor? Please say yes!" she urged, her eyes pleading.

He hadn't been paying attention and looked to Sebastian for assistance. _Bugger_, the boy was smirking waiting for an answer.

He replayed every word in fast forward in his head. Something about Slytherin and black and white and bad and good... oh, "There are never clear lines separating black from white. There are numerous shades of gray in between. You must decide what's right for you and act accordingly. We each have our own crosses to bear, but the trick is to get away with just your own and not anyone elses."

She nodded just as running footsteps came barreling around the corner and stopping abruptly. "'Mione, there you are!" Ron said, making a sour face at her company.

She stood. "Is everything all right?"

"You'd been gone and … well, I …I'm sorry," Ron said.

She huffed and gave Sebastian a good bye kiss on the cheek and she moved to give Severus one as well, but was stopped by Harry. "Oi! What're you doing?" he screamed, appalled by her almost action.

She drew back in surprise, too. "I'm sorry, Professor," she said, embarrassed.

Severus was going to let her. He wanted her to, but realized it was best if she didn't. "Don't let it happen again, Miss Granger. We don't want rumors flying, now do we?" he asked and turned on his heel, walking gracefully towards the potions lab.

Sebastian noticed that Ron had taken Hermione's upper arm. His grasp wasn't tight, but it was possessive. "Hermione, I'll walk you up," Sebastian called and jogged to catch up. Ron let go and Hermione gravitated to her brothers' side.

Sebastian pulled Weasley aside before he walked inside the portrait hole. "You hurt her again, Weasel, and you and I will have a problem," he said menacingly.

Ron nodded and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**A/N:** LRMORENA's plot bunny is hopping uncontrollably, people! We must give her room! Heehee

"Why isn't 'Mione here, we're gonna end up blowing something up!" Hissed Ron to Harry when it became clear that Hermione was not present for the required Potions class.

Harry shrugged and then startled when the witch in question dropped some ingredients in front of them and shushed the redhead. "This would be a good time for you to start paying attention, Ronald!" she whispered.

"Where did you come from?" he yelled, disrupting class. "She wasn't there before, was she, Harry?"

Harry just shook his head and looked at her with wonderment. He wasn't sure how he had missed her; lately, she was all he thought about.

"Five points from Gryffindor for yet another Weasley out burst," Professor Snape drawled.

Hermione kept her sigh of frustration inside and as she turned to face Ron. She glared and smacked him in the head for costing them points. "Owww!" Ron whined, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Five points awarded to Gryffindor for their method of keeping Weasley's in line," Severus said, trying to keep the twitch of a smile from becoming a full blown grin.

It faded fairly quickly when the Weasel cried in outrage. "But Professor, she wasn't here a second ago!" He was pointing at her now and backing up. "And this isn't the first time! She's been popping into classes since school started!"

Harry was now getting slightly unnerved by Ron's display, but started nodding his head slowly in agreement as his mind remembered each time she had indeed, _popped_ into class, where she was previously assumed not present. "She also mentioned something about Runes and that class is at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures," Harry pointed out now looking at her suspiciously.

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready for them to know, if ever. Professor McGonagall had made it very clear that she was to keep it a secret.

Draco had noticed it too and he had been dying to ask her, but it was never the right moment. They were always surrounded by …others, but the need to rescue her and keep her safe was very strong in him so he couldn't help to add his voice into the mix.

"That's preposterous, Potter! She can't be in two places at once," Draco sneered, moving forward a step.

Hermione's eyes shot to his and what he saw made his pulse race: curiosity, relief, and an immediate connection. It was like a jolt of electricity, linking their two souls.

Harry's next words broke them from thier trance, "What do you know about it, Malfoy? Mind your own business!"

Hermione turned to face her Professor. "Maybe we could settle this with Professor McGonagall, yourself and us after class, sir?" she asked.

Severus thought that that was a splendid idea, but showed no emotion one way or the other. Without a word he turned on his heel and walked to the desk, scribbled out a note and sent it through the Floo.

When he finished, he looked at her and she knew that he agreed.

Silently she started reading her text on how to brew the potion, leaving Ron and Harry to stare open-mouthed at her.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that Draco had gone back to brewing as well.

She felt strange.

He felt very familiar to her, like home; even though there was bad blood (literally) between Harry, Ron and him.

Maybe she could ask Marcus about him.

She scowled at the thought. She didn't want Marcus thinking she was interested in someone else.

He was already shy; she didn't want to give him reason to doubt her.

She looked up at the blond again. He was looking at her, too.

_He was cute… kind of_, she mused. _In a: I'm-prettier-than-half-the-witches-attending-Hogwarts kind of way_.

She smiled at him slightly.

He winked at her in response. She felt her skin burn and heard his chuckle.

_Potions_! She scolded at herself.

Severus watched the exchange with a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was not the first time he wished Lourdes was alive to mentor their daughter. The Granger woman certainly didn't share the finer arts of flirting with her adopted daughter, nor had she spoken about the benefits of femininity – he was almost sure of this. Lourdes was a woman: soft and feminine, kind and compassionate, smart, but not overbearing. She was everything a woman should be.

Though, he did fall in love with a fiery redhead that was anything but 'not overbearing'. She was spicy and full of life, almost never reserved and rarely 'soft', but that was how she presented herself around him, she was most likely completely different around Potter.

He wondered wryly if his thinking was old fashion and contradictory. He shrugged mentally and continued his thought process.

He'd watched Amanda Granger on several occasions, under a disillusioning charm. She was unmindful to those around her, bumping into to people without a word. She wasn't malicious, just oblivious.

The Granger dental practice flourished, but he suspected it wasn't due to Mrs. Grangers personality.

Whenever he'd seen Hermione with Mrs. Granger, she had looked slightly removed from the woman, only speaking around adults. He'd never seen Hermione outside playing with other children. He speculated that that was in part because of Hermione's serious nature, her high intellect and her mothers' preferences.

She should have, at least, helped his daughter tame that wild mane of curls on her head instead of letting it live a life of its own.

Lourdes had had the same hair, in fact, Hermione was her spitting image. It was uncanny. Had Lourdes been alive, he was certain Hermione would be well versed in magical hair care and proper etiquette.

Lourdes was a Squib, yes, but she took full advantage of the house elves maintaining the house hold. She had her own personal elf, one absolutely devoted to her. Twinky was killed protecting Lourdes that night.

The end of class came quickly and the four students and pensive Professor waited silently after class for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

Hermione wondered what had her normally glaring Professor so deep in thought. He was looking right through her and she was sure he didn't realize it.

They didn't have to wait long. They heard the heels of her shoes long before she actually entered.

"Professor Snape," she greeted, looking around at the diverse group.

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for coming on such short notice," Severus replied.

"Of course." She didn't say anything after that, but she was looking directly at Hermione and pursing her lips.

Severus cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have accused Miss Granger of …" He didn't finish as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Cheating," Hermione supplied curtly.

All three boys looked at her like she was daft. No one had ever brought up the word and Severus was interested in how she made that connection. He did find it interesting that neither Potter nor Weasley denied the accusation.

McGonagall adored Hermione. So to indicate that her favorite student was less than stellar was something akin to signing your own death warrant. "Cheating?"

Hermione nodded and subtly, but not so subtly she fingered the gold chain around her neck.

Potter and Weasley missed the gesture, but Draco and Severus saw it clearly, and both were mildly embarrassed at how blatant the action was.

Draco glanced at his head of house in astonishment. The stoic man didn't reveal anything of his knowledge, but Draco knew that Professor Snape was just as staggered as he was.

Weasley found his tongue first and stuttered, "Not cheating, exactly. It's just, she knows all these things and is acting sneaky and it's not right!" he exclaimed.

Harry, to his credit, hadn't said anything. He was observing both his Head of House's reaction and comparing it to Hermione's expressions.

"I believe Mr. Potter had some concern as to Miss Grangers' knowledge of both Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Severus said, breaking the brief quiet.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, piercing Harry and Ron with a steady gaze, making them shift balance from foot to foot nervously.

"Professor Babbling offered Miss Granger private tutelage in Ancient Runes this year, as well as Professor Vector tutoring her in advanced Arithmancy.

"I agreed to the extra classes as long as Miss Granger didn't let her normal schedule of classes slip. So far, she has proven to be true to her word. As for her being 'sneaky', perhaps, you should pay more attention to your surroundings, Mr. Weasley. Is there anything else?" she asked, looking up at Severus.

"Not for the students, but May I have a word?" Severus asked his colleague.

She knew what was coming and nodded her acquiescence. "You children run along now," she said, shooing them out the door.

Hermione nodded and started for the door. She felt Harry's presence next to her and picked up her pace. She didn't want to be around them right now. Harry never stood up for her even though she felt like she had proved herself to be a good friend over the last two years.

Ron was angry. He stormed passed them and stopped half way down the hall. "Coming, Harry?" he snapped, glaring at Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a look that said '_what else can I do_?' and shrugged, nodding and jogging to catch up. They left Hermione alone in the hallway, with her staring at their departing figures. She felt both relieved by their absence, annoyed by Rons anger and Harry's abandonment and hurt by their callous actions. _Weren't they friends?_

***!***

He was staring down at her and she was meeting his gaze steadily. She was not intimidated by him in the least, so to demonstrate that point; she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something you wish to discuss, Severus?"

"You gave her a time-turner to use? She's a third year, Minnie!"

"I'm aware of her year. She's driven and the brightest witch I've seen in many moons. She's responsible and I obtained permission from Albus who petitioned the Ministry.

Albus and I gave her instruction and rules and we believe she will follow them to a tee." Minerva raised her chin, daring him to challenge her.

He smirked. "You realize that she stole Potions ingredients from me last year and brewed Polyjuice potion in the girls lavatory; the one with Moaning Myrtle," he tattled.

Minerva shook her head in memory. "Of course, I'm aware. The girl was in the infirmary for two weeks, recovering from turning herself into a cat! It hadn't ever been done before. I'm fairly certain some of her more feline qualities are not her own, but a residual effect of the transformation."

She looked at him and realized that his voiced concern was not coming from a Professor, but from a father worried for his daughter. Her face softened and she stepped forward, clasping her hands in front of her in a motherly gesture. "Have faith, Severus. She'll be fine."

He nodded and she left, but he still had a bad feeling about this.

***!***

Hermione turned to make her way outside when a shadow caught her eye and she looked closer. "Malfoy?"

He stepped out and nodded. He hadn't prepared any kind of speech or even had any idea what they could talk about; he'd never got that far in his thinking when he thought about being alone with her. He'd always pictured lots of laughing and walking and maybe she would let him hold her hand – there was a beach somewhere in the vision and the sun was setting...

"Are you all right?" she asked. She was hoping he'd say something, but instead his eyes sort of glazed over and he remained silent.

His eyes focused and he realized he'd been staring. While he processed this embarrassing bit of information he also realized how close she was standing to him and that it was her voice that had drawn him out of the trance. He looked down at the warm feeling on his forearm and saw her tiny hand touching him.

His head snapped up and he understood, at that moment, that he was an idiot. "I… just… Professor… and what's around your neck?"

She wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. She couldn't resist the next thought. "Five points to Slytherin for a mighty Gryffindor delivery!" she giggled.

He couldn't help it; he huffed in humor and nodded. "Real smooth, right?"

She shrugged. "Not many in Slytherin House can pull off such a direct question like you did. Well done!" She was still giggling.

He bowed. "Thank you, my lady," he said, smiling.

She stopped giggling after a moment. "You have a nice smile, Draco. You should smile more often," she blurted.

Her smile widened when his cheeks tinged with pink and he looked away. "I was just going outside for a walk. Would you like to join me?" she asked.

Once outside, they sat down at the far end of Black lake to watch the giant squid splash around. "How's your arm?" she asked, referring to his 'near death' experience with BuckBeak.

He nodded and showed her the now healed scratches. "Fine."

"Why'd you do that? Provoke him like that, you could have been really hurt," she said.

His father had always told him that the one person you can be honest with, completely honest with, was your mate. So in a moment of clarity he told her the truth. "Because I was afraid and I didn't want to be out done by Potter. I didn't want you to be impressed with him and not me."

She snorted and shook her head. "I wasn't impressed by either of you."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm more worried for Buckbeaks welfare, and the fact that Hagrid wasn't sure what to do when you were hurt. Your father was very upset, and as unGryffindorish as this is to say: I can't say that I blame him. If something or someone hurt someone I loved I would be unstoppable in my quest for justice."

He wanted to hug her… and more. He felt tingly in his lower region and though he'd been waking up with erections for over a year, actually thinking about putting it to use on a real life girl and not a fantasy witch pictured in one of his father's _PlayWizard_ magazines was not something he was ready to explore yet, but he had to admit, being near her felt nice. "UnGryffindorish?"

They both laughed at her non-word word.

"You didn't answer my question," he reminded.

"A time-turner," she answered, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I haven't told my two best friends or my brother, but here I am, telling you."

His eyebrows rose to reach his hairline. "McGonagall let you have a time-turner?"

She nodded and then looked at him with a knowing expression. "No."

"Please, just once?"

"No."

He huffed and crossed his arms. After a short, tense silence she nudged him playfully.

He smiled then and nudged her back. Just then Marcus Flint walked out of the building. They could tell it was him as his gate gave him away.

The large wizard spotted her immediately and walked purposefully towards her. "Your boyfriend is scary," Draco said, trying to assuage his jealousy with humor.

"He's not my boyfriend," she commented, but perked up the closer the large wizard got.

Draco harrumphed. "Yet," he said just as Marcus Flint arrived and smiled at Hermione.

Draco's Veela hissed in anger. Before he said something that he would regret, he decided to leave. "See you later, Granger."

She smiled at him and took his hand. With a squeeze she said, "Bye, Draco."

His Veela calmed a bit, but he still fought the urge to pull her possessively to his side and growl at the older wizard, who could pummel him in an instant.

Marcus was smirking and as Draco walked away, he really did growl… softly, so as Marcus couldn't hear… clearly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The Trio took off at a run towards Hagrids hut after a short, but poignant conversation about Buckbeaks death sentence. Through the halls, down the stairs and out the causeway only to be stopped by two thugs and a pretty boy; all of them Slytherin; all of them cackling like hyena.

Hermione slowed to a walk and held her arms out to halt the boys with her. They listened to Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe giggle and snigger excitedly at the idea of watching an execution. The boys were chattering on about the amount of blood and what if Buckbeak didn't die right away and how the executioner would react if Buckbeak fought back.

Hermione was appalled at their enthusiasm for a living being to die under false pretenses. All because Malfoy didn't follow the rules and thought he could just walk right up to the majestic animal and do what Harry did.

Hermione's heart conflicted. She knew why he did this, but at the moment, she didn't care. He was being cruel and callous and just an all-around git! For Crabbe and Goyle she could understand; they were morons of the highest degree, barely able to string two words together, much less feel compassion for another living being, but Draco? How could he say those awful things? How could he even want to watch? She thought, betrayed.

Anger shook her to her core. She'd almost let herself be drawn in by his tender speech and playful manner.

As if he felt her presence he looked up and their eyes met. She read no emotion in the stormy depths… of course she was a ways away, so maybe she needed to step closer. She needed to see his eyes, she told herself.

Harry hissed and brought the attentions of the two Slytherin goons upon them. "Oi! Come to watch the killing, have you?" Crabbe sneered. Though, she couldn't be sure it was Crabbe, maybe it was Goyle. Morons all looked alike to her.

She shifted her eyes back to Draco and for an instant she thought she saw him- the real him. The one she was getting to know: playful and nice. Then it was gone and replaced by a haughty expression and a smirk.

She almost growled, but held out with one last hope that he wouldn't continue this charade. And then he spoke. "Well, if it isn't scarhead and his merry band of Gryffindor gascon's. What a surprise," he teased cruelly. At Ron's perplexed expression he explained, "Is that too big of a word for you Weasel? Shall I rephrase? Or speak slower, perhaps?"

Ron turned bright red, an inevitable sign of his heightened emotion. Hermione broke the momentum that would surely lead to someone being hexed and she wasn't entirely sure it would've been Malfoy. "Sod off, Malfoy!"

_That hurt_, he thought. Just when she had started calling him Draco.

He scoffed. "Ah, the brains of the Trio. What a pleasure." It wasn't a lie. She was the brains of the Trio and it was a pleasure to see her, but he would never admit that to them… ever – well, this year, at least.

His tone and the unattractive scowl on his normally handsome face was her undoing. She whipped out her wand and ran forward, slamming him against the stone wall behind them, poking her wand under his chin. She was about to turn him into a rock when Ron and Harry shouted at her to stop. Harry pulled her away gently, saying that Malfoy wasn't worth it and that they had other matters to attend to.

She lowered her wand with a glare to each boy and stepped backwards away from Malfoy.

Once she sheathed her wand in her sleeve, Goyle… or Crabbe laughed. "Some Gryffindor! Don't want to get in trouble, then?" Draco swallowed and paused for a moment until he noticed that the other two boys were watching him carefully.

He couldn't let it go. He'd never live it down. "What pretty little thing you are when you're all riled up! Why don't you stand by me while we watch the bird die? I'll protect you from the big bag scythe." He leered purposefully, knowing she would react enraged at his gibe. He just wasn't expecting her to react in the way that she did.

In two wide strides she was almost in front of him and pulling back her arm, fisting her hand.

His nose made a sickening crunch as her punch landed its target. He screamed and ran with the two goons following close behind him.

The Trio watched as they ran. Hermione turned to the other two boys with a flushed expression and a slightly smile. "That felt good," she said breathless.

Harry smiled and Ron looked at her in awe. "That was bloody brilliant!"

A flock of birds cawed overhead and changed direction. "Come on!" Harry urged and again they ran.

***!***

The evening's events hadn't turned out quite like they had planned, Hermione thought as she prepared to leap over yet another fast approaching branch from the Whomping Willow. Ron had been dragged away just minutes ago by a large black dog. And Harry was just standing their yelling at her to watch it. "Ooooomph!" Was the sound she made as one of the heavier branches caught her in the stomach and carried her away.

Harry was still yelling.

Focusing on his glasses, she reached out her hand and grabbed his shirt. With strength she didn't know she had, she pulled him with her and dove into the small opening at the foot of the tree. He went first and she landed on top of him.

Ron was there looking frantic. The two teenagers turned around as the door slammed shut. It was Sirius Black, deranged murderer, Harry's godfather, Azkaban escapee.

Things happened so fast after that that Hermione barely grasped what was happening.

A skeletal Sirius Black was yelling about the rat, Ron was bleeding all over the place, Remus Lupin was looking mighty angry and then ended up turning Ron's rat into a round man, who resembled a rat.

It was chaos. She was watching Harry absorb all this information and felt a pang of sympathy. He so wanted to believe Professor Lupin and the crazed dark haired wizard claiming to be a friend and not a foe.

Suddenly the door banged open and Professor Snape billowed in with his wand drawn. He glanced at Hermione and she thought she saw his shoulders relax just slightly. He tensed a second later, focusing back on Professor Lupin and Sirius Black.

She frowned; the way they were talking to each other implied that there was some history between them. School mates, possibly… or not, she thought as they insulted each other. Sirius called him Snivellus.

She decided that if they got out of this alive that she would hex Sirius Black; perhaps not a dire injury (_for Harry_), but something heartfelt and stinging; something that would last a very, very long time.

She was protective of her Potions Master. He reminded her of Sebastian, very strongly of Sebastian.

Her mind starting piecing together bits of information: her scattered and faded memories of when she was a little girl, her brothers' mannerisms, Professor Snape's near-smiles at her, the strong resemblance between Sebastian and Professor Snape. She also knew her brother was hiding something from her. He didn't think she knew, but she did. She just didn't know what exactly he wasn't telling her.

She knew it was about their parents, but other than that…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry Stupefying Professor Snape, sending him back into the wall and crashing to the floor.

All she could do was gape at her friend. He didn't even look at her when she yelled, "He's our Professor, Harry!"

After that the rat-man took one of the wands and turned himself back into a rat-rat, escaping through a small hole in the door. Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry picked Ron up and helped him up the hill and out into the night. Hermione followed quickly behind.

Once outside, they stood talking and Harry smiling as Sirius howled at the moon. He was free and innocent of the charges placed against him. The jovial mood changed in an instant when Professor Lupins eyes glowed amber and he transformed into a werewolf.

Hermione knew already, but the boys didn't, so it was a complete shock when he actually did howl at the moon.

Severus had come to minutes before then, knowing that Lupin hadn't taken his Wolfsbane Potion. He knew this, because he brewed for the werewolf. He had gone looking for the hapless creature when he had a strange feeling that his daughter, her friends and the escaped convict, A.K.A. Mutt, were all gathered together getting into some kind of trouble.

His instincts led him to the Shrieking Shack, where he was disarmed and knocked unconscious by a thirteen year old boy.

He ran up the small tunnel to find a fully transformed werewolf salivating at the three teenaged morsels in front of him. Ron looked about to faint, Harry was shocked into silence and Hermione looked like she wanted to soothe the wild beast. And as if his worst fears weren't realized, his daughter… his only daughter, stepped forward with her hand out. "Professor Lupin?" she asked her voice steady.

'It' tilted its head at her curiously.

"It's OK, Professor Lupin. We won't hurt you," she said still moving slowly forward.

Severus wanted to roll his eyes, but now wasn't the time. He was reminded briefly of her mother, Lourdes. She was the same way. Animals would come to her when called. She had that kind of calming effect. He wondered if that was why he was drawn to her. She calmed him, too.

He pulled her roughly back and stood in front of the three with his wand drawn. He didn't want to hurt Lupin, but right now, the werewolf wasn't Lupin.

His eyes glowed brightly for a moment before it turned to howl at the moon once more.

The black dog came barreling under Severus' feet, knocking him down. He lost consciousness for a moment as he hit his head on a rock. He looked up in time to see Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini running towards them.

Hermione saw them too and called out to them. "Marcus, thank Merlin. Take Professor Snape and Ron to the infirmary. Ron was bitten by a dog and Professor Snape hit his head. I have to go after Harry (_who'd run off a second ago to get a downed Sirius Black in dog form_)."

Blaise was looking at the whining Weasley like he was wrought with fungus, but he helped the redhead to stand anyway and walked him up to the castle.

"What was that?" Marcus asked, walking to his head of house.

"Haven't time, Marcus, and don't tell Sebastian!" she called out over her shoulder while running in the direction that Harry, the big black dog and the werewolf went.

Marcus scoffed. "Right. Don't tell Sebastian. Yeah, that's gonna happen," he said more to himself than to Professor Snape, who was wobbly on his feet.

"Professor, you alright?"

"Hermione, must get Albus," he mumbled. "You have Apparition license?" he slurred, blinking his eyes, trying to focus. He must've hit his head harder than he thought.

"Yes, sir."

"Apparate inside the gates. Now!"

It was a nauseating second, but Severus swallowed it down and walked up to the doors. "Tell Headmaster what you saw. Mr. Weasley is going to the infirmary."

They both turned when they heard the unmistakably feminine howl. Severus shook his head. "Perfect," he said sarcastically.

***!***

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving you," Hermione answered. "Owwwwwwooooo," she howled again.

"Now what?" Harry whispered when the werewolf switched direction.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought that far!"

Luckily Buckbeak interrupted the werewolf's path, giving them time to get away.

***!***

Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Hermione take the steps two at a time. "Professor Dumbledor!" Hermione started, wanting to explain what happened and how he needed to step in. Albus held up his hand and nodded to her.

"You can save two lives, Miss Granger. Take Harry with you, you'll need some assistance." He glanced at the clock. "When the clock strikes its last wrung is when you're time will come to an end. Three turns should do the trick."

***!***

"How did you… You were just here!" Ron whined his eyes wide with confusion and fear.

Hermione laughed and pulled the gold chain from around Harry's neck. "Don't be silly, Ronald, we can't have been in two places at once. Could we, Harry?"

Harry smirked and shook his head.

The door burst open and in walked an angry looking Sebastian, a frazzled Draco Malfoy (_with a fixed nose, but still wearing a small white band aid over the bridge and sporting two fading black eyes_), and a stern looking Professor Snape.

Severus knew he didn't need to say anything, Sebastian would handle it all, but Hermione beat everyone with her concern for her Professor. She ran up to him and gave him an impromptu hug. "Professor Snape, are you all right? Thank you so much for protecting us! Harry didn't mean it," she added the last as a precautionary measure.

He swallowed. No one had been this concerned for him in a while.

He cleared his throat and glanced at his son, who was trying to hide his smirk. "I'm quite all right, Miss Granger, but you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, sir," she said, pulling away and glaring at Draco.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He held up his hands in surrender and was about to speak when Harry interjected. "Did you know Hermione had a time-turner, Professor Snape?"

Severus glowered at the young wizard, but didn't acknowledge his question. He, for some strange reason, wanted to give Draco time to apologize to his daughter.

The blond stepped forward and quietly said, "Please… I know I shouldn't have said those things, but …"

Hermione was still glaring. "There is no excuse for being weak, Malfoy!" she hissed, but didn't raise her voice, keeping their exchange between them. Draco took that as a positive and smiled tentatively at her.

"Forgive me?" he asked, almost certain that she would.

"Not today!" she hissed back.

That is when Sebastian stepped in, tired of all the skirting of events. "What in Morgana's knickers were you thinking, Hermione Jane?"

Suddenly the emotion of the night's occurrences came to the forefront. Her eyes welled with tears and she found herself jumping into her big brothers arms, talking into his chest.

And just like that, he wasn't angry anymore. His little sister was sobbing safe in his arms. He looked at their father.

Severus gave a nod and Sebastian carried her away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

School was letting out and strange things had been happening. More reports of Muggle attacks, Dumbledors close watch on Harry – _the man was always around_, Professor Snape was scowling more than usual, though not many noticed, but Hermione did. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew.

She sighed and shrunk the bags that didn't fit in her trunk to fit in her pocket. She'd been packed since six a.m. this morning.

Her good-bye to Marcus had been bitter sweet. They hadn't really got to the stage of acknowledging any feelings towards each other, only meaningful glances and small touches purely by 'accident'. Still, she liked him and wished he weren't leaving, but his father had pulled some strings and he was set to try out for the Ballycastle Bats as their starting Chaser.

She was happy for him, but selfishly, she wanted to get to know him better. Earlier this year she'd been walking with Draco and Marcus had come out and met them. She'd thought for a moment, after Draco had gone that Marcus would kiss her. He had looked at her so intently; she even noticed how his fingers twitched.

She'd leaned closer and looked up at him through long lashes, but he'd sighed and closed his eyes. "Sebastian's looking for you," he'd said.

Disappointed, she'd nodded and took the first step back to the castle. He'd stopped her and instead of speaking he'd frowned and clamped his jaw shut. It was frustrating, but Hermione figured he'd just not been attracted to her.

_Who would be_? she thought. _Wild hair and round features_… She shook her head. She hated when thoughts like that entered her mind. His actions - or lack thereof- were upsetting to her; she really did think he liked her. She needed to ask Sebastian about it later. He would help her to understand the teenaged minds of wizards.

Marcus had smiled at her this morning as she stammered out an awkward good-bye and good luck to him. His cheeks had turned a little pink and she found it endearing. She smiled in memory of wanting to kiss the hot skin of his cheeks. She'd miss his easy manner. Not many knew that about him; he was laid back and tolerant of others. Not much riled him. He scowled a lot, which gave many people the impression that he was hard to please; that coupled with the fact that he didn't say much, was a recipe for scary, big Quidditch Captain's you didn't mess with. She wondered if there was something in her personality that drew her to scowling wizards.

He'd nodded, leaned close to her and said, "Take care, Hermione."

His fingers were twitching, again.

She felt his hot breath on the side of her neck. She'd swallowed and shuffled her feet a moment before turning and almost running back up to Gryffindor tower before letting out a girlish giggle of epic proportions.

She hadn't noticed as his face fell when she left. He'd watched her go, knowing that he wouldn't see her pretty face for a while. He'd miss her, but she was still so young and the sister of one of his very close friends.

He bent down to lock his trunk. He was going to look forward to seeing her all grown up.

***!***

"There was another attack."

Severus nodded. "Do we know them?"

Albus nodded and paused, searching for a way to convey the message without sounding callous. "They were dentists. I think it was random, though you may have a different opinion."

Albus looked at the door suddenly and waited. Severus followed his lead and looked at the door expectantly. The door opened and in walked the tall blonde. He sniffed and looked around, nodding to Severus in greeting.

"Ah, Lucius, to what to do we owe the pleasure?" Albus greeted, motioning to the matching chair next to Severus.

Lucius gathered his robes as to not sit on them and sank down gracefully, crossing his legs and placing his cane to the side. Severus rolled his eyes at the ceremony. "Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

Lucius eyed the hard candy suspiciously. "No, thank you. I believe you are aware of why I'm here?"

"Yes, Severus and I were just discussing it."

"You were saying," Severus drawled.

"Amanda and Adam Granger." Albus spoke the names quietly, watching Severus' reaction closely.

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he was so want to do in times of stress.

Lucius sighed. As if it needed to be said, Veela were fiercely protective. Draco would want to swoop in and save the day. And that, quite possibly meant, that he would want to stuff the illustrious Miss Granger in a box and not let her out for years to come; to hell with the rest of the world.

Lucius looked at his long-time friend. He knew what this meant and he promised, right then and there, to be present in helping Severus deal with the transition into being a father.

"Come to the Manor for a few weeks during the summer, after you've settled. Do they have an inheritance from the Sanchez family?" Lucius asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, the entire family fortune: Charis Castle in Spain and some smaller properties in London, Saint-Étienne, France and Turin, Italy and all the house-elves that go along with maintaining those estates."

Albus chuckled, drawing the men's attentions. "Miss Granger will have a field day with trying to free all those elves!"

Lucius chuckled, too and Severus groaned. He'd been privy to the S.P.E.W. effort that she, lone member, had initiated. Many a night in the kitchens, the house elves would bend his ear complaining about how she went around trying to talk them into an uprising.

Though, he hadn't heard much about it lately, it didn't mean she'd abandoned her beliefs.

Albus pierced Lucius with a sparkle-free gaze. "I have sent for the Miss Granger and Sebastian," he paused. "I've also sent for Draco. Perhaps, he can lend some comfort when we tell them."

Both Severus and Lucius were surprised at this admission of knowledge. In one sentence, Albus not only admitted that he knew Lucius and Draco were Veela, but that he also knew that Hermione was Draco's mate.

The sparkle was back and Lucius was speechless.

Albus felt the gargoyle move aside. A minute later, three sets of footsteps stopped at the door. The Headmaster waved his hand, letting the door open and the children in question enter.

They all paused when they saw that they were not alone with the Headmaster. "Headmaster, Professor, Mr. Malfoy," Sebastian greeted, holding tightly to his sisters hand.

Draco and Hermione had nodded in greeting to each as Sebastian spoke.

The three men stood in response to a lady entering the room and she blushed at the gesture. "Please, have a seat," Albus directed, conjuring three smaller chairs in between the larger ones facing the desk.

Hermione had felt the mood in the room, immediately upon entering. Something had happened. "Professor, what's happened? Are our parents all right?" She wasn't sure why she thought something was wrong with her parents. Surely, Lucius and Draco Malfoy wouldn't be here too if she was correct, but it was what popped in her mind so she blurted the question.

Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise. _She was very intuitive_, he thought proudly. _Though, he would need to speak with Cissa about that hair_.

"They were killed last night. I'm sorry."

Severus' chest contracted at the blunt delivery and he thought _Damned Gryffindor tendencies!_

Lucius was appalled and didn't hide his disapproval. Draco gasped and his eyes shot to Hermione's.

Hermione felt like she'd been hit by a bludger. Her eyes welled with tears. She looked at the floor and then back up to Albus in confusion, before an uncontrolled sob over took her and she began to cry.

Sebastian hadn't made a sound. He only swallowed down the sorrow he felt at losing his parents. In all honesty, they hadn't been that close. His father had always looked at him like he was a stranger, never including him in anything and speaking to him like he was the help. He knew his mother loved them, but she wasn't a warm person by nature and so whenever he tried to be affectionate, wanting a hug or kiss goodnight, she would beg off and leave him wanting.

It was one of the reasons why he and Hermione were so close. They gave each other that affection, love and caring that their parents were unable to.

***!***

Draco's heart broke. He was feeling on overpowering need to hold her and comfort her while he also felt mild betrayal at her turning to her brother. He couldn't hold it against her, she didn't know and they hadn't spoken much since she'd punched him in the nose. He'd had to watch her from across the Great Hall during meals, or from the back of the classroom. It had been a frustrating few months for him.

***!***

As she quieted down she wiped her eyes and asked a question. "What are we –"

She stopped mid sentence and looked at Severus. "You," she accused, hiccupping.

He didn't know what to say.

Sebastian just waited for her to make the final connection.

Her eyes bounced from her brother to her Professor and back again when she slumped back in her chair and nodded. "We're adopted. Professor Snape is our father," she stated.

Severus nodded.

Curious, she looked back up to Sebastian to see how he was taking all of this only to find his face expressionless, which told her one thing: he already knew.

She bolted up so fast that he retreated a step. Pointing her wand at him, she muttered angrily, "Ignus!"

She had set his clothes on fire, starting with his shoes. He danced around, trying to put out the flames, while Lucius, Albus and Severus flew into action. She stood there casually, watching with satisfaction.

She knew the fire wouldn't touch his skin; she just wanted to scare him a little.

Once the fire was out and Sebastian was done dancing, they all turned, panting with exertion, eyes back on the small not-so-angry-anymore witch. Three authority figures, two of them in her direct chain and she blatantly hexed her brother. They couldn't believe it.

Sebastian erupted into screams of outrage. "You set me on fire!" He was jabbing a finger in her direction, but knew better than to invade her personal space when she was upset.

"I set your _robes_ on fire. There's a difference," she quipped and plopped down, turning her back on her brother.

Lucius and Severus exchanged a look over her head and sat down again, hoping that she didn't set anything else on fire.

Draco was grinning ear to ear and Albus chuckled. "It seems she has your temper, Severus," he said, returning to his seat behind the desk.

And although Hermione and her father looked nothing alike, they shot exact replicas of glares towards the Headmaster, making him chuckle all the more.

_Two generations of Snapes, Merlin help them all_! Albus thought gleefully.

The next hour of discussion allowed them to voice their concerns and get an idea of what was next to come.

"I have letters from your mother. I found them after she died. Once we've contacted the estates attorneys, you'll sit for your inheritance," Severus informed the two.

"Why do we get the inheritance from our biological mother now?" Sebastian asked the question.

"It was to be granted to you either upon Hermione's twenty-fifth birthday or in the event of your adoptive parents' demise," Severus told both of them.

"I have been in contact with the Granger's attorney. They left everything to someone named: Yoda." Albus frowned at the name. The attorney had said there was no last name.

Hermione and Sebastians faces showed shock and slight betrayal.

Lucius was curious. "Do you know this Yoda?"

The siblings exchanged looks and nodded in silence. "He's my mother's cat."

Draco was confused. "Is it common for Muggles to leave their estate to their pets?" he asked.

Sebastian answered. "No."

There was an awkward silence. Draco broke it by holding his hand out to Hermione. "Want to go for a walk? The train doesn't leave for another few hours," he said his voice soft.

She nodded and stood. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, which he returned with a hug and a smile – _forgiven_- and she paused and bent down, giving Severus a peck on his cheek.

The two left and Lucius and Sebastian noticed the pink still staining Severus' cheeks.

Albus smirked. _This'll be good for him, he thought._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"I'm still mad at you," she said to Draco, but didn't pull her hand away.

He nodded his head, but internally he was whooping with excitement. His Veela was talking to him, urging him to wrap his arms around her. It was also making his body react to her presence, pushing all the blood running his brain to a southbound location. He was thankful he was wearing robes.

They walked hand in hand in silence.

_The summer before fourth year._

Hermione was fast asleep. Severus had reserved a room for the three of them, because the barrister's office was in Surrey and he knew that his daughter and son would be emotionally tired and wouldn't want to travel afterwards.

They had sat for the reading of the will for both the Lourdes inheritance as well as the Granger estate. As he had suspected, Hermione had been more affected by the Lourdes reading rather than the Granger.

Hers and Sebastians status in society had just changed radically and though it wasn't as mind-blowing for his very Slytherin son, his daughter was Gryffindor through and through. He was proud of her, but, at times, her impulsive behavior rankled his more reserved sensibilities. Though, she was showing signs of having more in common with a Slytherin personality as opposed to the Gryffindor imprudence so often labeled: courage.

He pulled a blanket up around her shoulders and softly brushed a strand of curled hair from her face.

She had been wrinkling her nose every time she inhaled; it was tickling her.

He picked up the letter she clutched. It was written in her mother's feminine script.

_Hermione, my angel_,

_I'm writing this in eager expectation of your arrival. I'm as big as a house and read for you… so hurry up!_

First let me tell you this… I've loved you from the moment that I knew you were conceived and I will love you for eternity. If you are reading this several things might have happened: _I've moved on from this plane or you are graduated Hogwarts and I've handed you this letter myself. _

_If it's the latter, then your father has hidden you away for your and Sebastians safety and you are aware at this point that they, whomever 'they' are, adopted you. _

_I would ask that you not be too harsh on your father… He loves you with all his heart, but he is a complex wizard. He's made some bad decisions in his life, but don't doubt for one minute that he wouldn't give his life for either of you._

_From the moment that he knew he was to become a father he gave himself over_ _to doing what he could to give you and Sebastian the world._

_If I have given this letter to you, then you know our history and you know your family. If this is the latter, then please let me explain._

_I've left you some pensive memories that my father and my loyal Twinky help me to retrieve for you. _

_Because of the dark times my father always made us take precautions for our safety and Sebastian's. My darling boy, he is so excited to meet you. I hope that he is wonderful and caring big brother. _

_You probably know that I am a Squib, I can perform some magic, but it's very limited and weak. I was a very sick child, resulting in the sickness affecting my magical core. But I was happy and loved_. _My magic has grown stronger being pregnant with you, though a bit unstable, I have blown up more tea cups that my dear mother cares not to admit. It was the same with your brother. He's very intelligent as I presume you will be. I can't wait to meet you._

_Your intelligence and strong magic run in both families. But for more details on the family sides I will let your father do the honors._

_For your protection, Twinky my loyal house elf, bonded her daughter to Sebastian will perform the same bond to you at your birth. Sebastian named her Paz (peace), I know strange, but he's four, so don't give too hard of a time._ _She was ordered to disappear with you both if we were attacked and taken to your father. I place my diary in my trunk every night and if you have grown up without me, it will show you the entries as you grow. It was charmed by my father. He's so smart and funny. You aren't even born yet, but have him wrapped around your little finger. _

_Let me start you with these simple rules, Angel:_

_***Choose your friends wisely. If they belittle you or you doubt, at any moment, the loyalty of their friendship, they don't deserve to be called friends._

_***Follow your instincts with people and decisions; you will never fail trusting in yourself._

_***Let others help you. (Your father is the very definition of stubborn, so if you find yourself not wanting to ask for help – you get that from him!)_ Severus snorted, and continued reading.

_***The hair. You're brother has escaped my untamable mass of tangles by getting Severus' silky dark hair, but I fear that you will not be let off so easily. You will see in the Pensieves. Paz will help you with taming your mass of curls._

_***Love with all your heart, but before you do make sure that he is the one._

_***Take care of your brother, your father, Paz and the other elves in the Manor. Never treat elves with cruelty, Angel. I cannot stress this enough. They are living beings and deserve to be treated as such._

_***Experience life and don't let fear hold you back._

_***Always be yourself are and never let others dictate your path._

_***Be truthful with yourself first and with others._

_***Observe everything and everyone. Pay attention to their nonverbal cues. What people say and what people mean don't always mean the same thing. Their body language will tell you what you need to know. _

_Sebastian and you were one of the greatest gifts I have ever received. Remember that you are loved. Grow independent, smart, beautiful and caring. _

_A million kisses, my angel, I love you. _

_Your Mama, Lourdes Sanchez_

Severus sighed. She had written him a letter as well. He had been surprised to find it among the items for the children, but there it was like a beacon in the night.

He lowered the letter he'd read, one that was not his, but he didn't feel any guilt, just satisfied curiosity… he felt guilty for not feeling guilty. In fact, that's pretty much how his life went – he felt guilty for not feeling guilty. He felt guilty about everything. He assumed responsibility for everything and everyone around him, even when his logical brain knew he could do nothing or that he done nothing.

When he was young, he'd been fairly certain that there was something wrong with him, but it was Lourdes, who helped him to realize that there wasn't anything wrong with him.

He remembered parts of her letter to him and felt his chest contract.

…_Don't be afraid and talk to them, tell them the truth and don't hold back. If what I suspect is true they have big hearts and they already love you in their own way_.

How could he not be afraid? He was always afraid… She'd told him not to scowl. He realized with a slight jolt that he missed her. Her sweet smile, her warm, comforting hands, her intelligent eyes.

He'd done as she bid and called Paz. The little elf was so relieved to see him that she'd wrapped herself around his legs and hadn't let go until he'd begged her to. Literally, begged. She had a Portkey for the trio. It would deliver them to La Esperanza Manor; Hermione and Sebastians legacy. It was theirs now.

…_wonderful and caring man; a man that our children will be proud to call Father. You are so brave even in your darkest time with your own father_.

He couldn't believe he hadn't married her or something. She was special and he didn't realize to what extent until it was too late.

He sighed and then jumped when he felt a small hand encase his own.

"Mum was a smart lady, yeah?" Hermione said softly, her eyes mirroring her mothers in Severus' mind. He nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have read your letter."

She smiled. "It's OK."

His eyes bounced all over her face and he promised himself that he would move heaven and earth to be there for her and Sebastian.

She squeezed his hand in comfort. _She is so like Lourdes! How is this possible?_ He wondered. And just like her mother, Hermione practically read his mind. "Good genes," she said.

Sebastian cleared his throat and broke the father and daughter moment. Hermione's eyes were still red rimmed and her face a bit swollen, but her nap helped. Her hair, however, was a completely different story.

"There is a little elf out here, who won't stop bouncing off the walls. She's dying to meet you," he said.

Hermione smiled again. "Paz," she whispered. And just like that, the faintest whisper popped right in and bowed to her mistress. "Misstress Hermione… I's is Paz. My mama served your mama and now I's serve you, with pleasure," she said before she looked up with wide blue eyes at Hermione.

Hermione was about to speak, but then the elf frowned and flattened her ears. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Your hair, Mistress… I's fix that," Paz said matter of factly.

Hermione was about to object, but with a wave of Paz' hand, she felt her hair tumble down and settle around her shoulder. It just _felt_ silky.

It took exactly 1.2 seconds for Hermione to get her wits about her and bolt out of bed to the loo. She bounded around the corner and slammed the door open. She could hear, as she so abruptly departed, her father and brother chuckling in the bedroom at her antics.

She gasped and then screamed something inaudible, making Severus and Sebastian laugh harder. She walked out of the room with a Chesire Cat type of smile, when her eyes caught the exact smile worn on the face of Paz. "Thank you," Hermione said to her new favorite 'person'.

***!***

The next day the three arrived at La Esperanza Manor. It was palatial with beautiful gardens adorning the court in front. The elves had all lined up outside the front doors, waiting.

Each one bowed and greeted the newly reunited family.

Hermione spent the day trying every piece of clothing in her huge wardrobe closet. Sebastian flew over every inch of land they now owned and Severus walked each step of each aisle of the colossal library, touching each leather bound book stored.

Two nights later they were sitting for dinner when Severus dropped the bomb. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Hermione stopped chewing and swallowed. "Why?" It was almost a whine. Sebastian smirked. He already knew.

"We're off to spend a few weeks with the Malfoys. Lucius was kind enough to extend an invitation." He was watching his daughter closely.

"I'm still angry at him." _Him_ being Draco, they knew.

"Hermione, surely you can understand a young wizards curiosity for such things?" Severus asked. Sebastian had wisely kept quiet.

Her eyes widened and she set her eating utensils down with a sharp clank. "So that makes it OK? He's curious, so it's all right to kill an innocent living being?" she fairly yelled.

Severus was slightly taken aback by her passion and mildly worried about her penchant for setting clothing ablaze. He remained calm and gave his daughter a stern look. "I was merely offering conversation. If you want to remain angry at young Mr. Malfoy, do so. I care not." He casually picked up his fork and took a bite.

Hermione, duly chastised, nodded her head apologized quietly and continued to eat. Sebastian smirked at his father, who looked relieved. He almost laughed… almost.

They Apparated to Malfoy Manor and walked through the gates to the door. Hermione had been in awe of its beauty and had to fight the urge to pet one of the pure white peacocks strutting around the grounds.

Narcissa opened the door and smiled. Hermione thought the sunshine blonde was possibly the most beautiful woman on earth. "Close your mouth, Mya, you'll catch flies," Sebastian whispered in her ear with humor lacing his tone.

Hermione promptly clicked her jaw shut and curtsied. She didn't know what else to do; Narcissa Malfoy presence warranted some kind of respectful gesture. She blushed scarlet a second later at the musical laughter of the woman in question. "Oh Severus, she's a doll!" Narcissa said, grasping Hermiones hands in hers. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, welcome to my home," she greeted the young girl.

Hermione smiled and squeezed the woman's hands. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Hermione Gr… "she frowned momentarily and then restated the introduction. "Hermione Snape. Thank you for inviting us."

Severus could barely swallow much less say something coherent; there was a giant frog in his throat and he couldn't seem to breathe correctly, because his heart had ceased to beat. His daughter had just officially claimed him as family.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and nodded at his sister. He bowed, as a gentleman should, and took Mrs. Malfoys hand, kissing the back. "Mrs. Malfoy, how do you do? I'm Sebastian Snape."

Narcissa was near tears herself at the unspoken sentiment during the introductions. She smiled and nodded and willed the tears not to fall. She turned to see Lucius walking up the hallway looking nervous, but purposeful. He frowned when he saw his wife's state.

"Narcissa?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Have you met Sebastian and Hermione Snape?" she asked, motioning to the two young adults.

Lucius understood right then and cast a quick glance to Severus. The darker wizard didn't reveal much, but there was flicker of emotion in his eyes. Lucius returned his focus on Hermione and her brother.

He was about to speak, but was interrupted by the near shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. Her family was visiting as Lucius and her father had business to attend to. Lucius rolled his eyes and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Draco was sneering as he walked inside the hall with the dark haired witch draped over him like a curtain.

Hermione froze. She felt anger and some other unidentified emotion. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa all saw it clearly written across her face: jealousy.

Narcissa delighted in the fact that her son's mate was jealous, and the next words out of Hermione's mouth made her mentally clap her hands and bounce up and down with feminine pride.

Hermione shook the expression and turned with a bright, albeit too bright, smile to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, will the Flints be here as well? I haven't seen Marcus for some time. I miss him," she said sweetly, then meeting the enraged gray eyes of one Draco Malfoy with a rather satisfied smile.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, Severus closed his eyes and tried not to laugh, and Lucius quirked an eyebrow at his son, before returning his attentions to their guests and said, "Perhaps a summer soiree isn't a bad idea, Miss Snape. Narcissa, what do you think?"

_I think a little competition for Hermione's favor is a great idea!_ She thought. "What a lovely idea, dearest." She turned to the young witch in front of her, who was, by all intents and purposes, looking a bit guilt-ridden. "Perhaps, you and I can make the arrangements together, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and only felt a little guilty at Draco's sudden stoic expression. It spoke volumes about his disappointment.

The other voice in her head took that opportunity to speak. 'Then perhaps he shouldn't let witches hang all over him!'

That threw Hermione for a loop. Why would she care? _They were friends, nothing more… right_?

The other voice just snorted her derision and thus ended the internal discussion before she was carted off to her rooms and Draco looking longingly at Hermione and glaring at his parents, who were as near to laughter as they had ever come.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: LRMORENA wrote the letters. They were wonderfully written and the loving sentiment came across loud and clear. Make sure you send her kudos! **_

Draco huffed as any child would when things didn't go as expected. He tried to shrug off Pansy's arm, but she wouldn't budge. She'd been pasted to his hip since she arrived.

"Pansy, do disentangle yourself from Draco. Wizards won't buy the milk if the cow is free," her mother chided, making Severus snort in humor.

Pansy frowned and stepped to the side, but judging by her slightly chagrined and confused expression, she really wasn't sure what that meant. Her mother said it all the time, but it didn't make any sense. Was her mum calling her a cow?

"Let's go for a walk, Drakey," she said in her high-pitched voice.

"No," he replied shortly.

"Don't be rude, Draco," Lucius admonished.

Draco pouted and then spoke to his father again, "Can Blaise come over?"

Lucius nodded. "I'll owl his father and invite them to the soiree."

Draco huffed again and said, "I mean, can he come over now?" Lucius rolled his eyes at his whinging son.

Mr. Parkinson chuckled. "Kids," he said.

Lucius never like that response. It was, in his opinion, Pansy, the mans daughter was a royal pain in the arse.

Lucius turned with a firm expression back to his son. "I will invite Blaise and his family for the soiree. Until then, Hermione, Sebastian and Pansy are here. Occupy your time with them," he fairly hissed.

Thinking this was the end of it, Lucius turned to lead the way to the library, but Draco wasn't done. "But Hermione hates me, and if Hermione hates me Sebastian will be angry with me and well, there's only Pansy left and all she wants to do is… stuff I don't want to. Father, please?" Draco had been reduced to begging and it made Lucius want to laugh. Truthfully, he really couldn't blame Draco for his rather undignified state. It was hard when your mate was giving you the cold shoulder, Merlin knew he'd been in a right state when Narcissa was upset at him, but that didn't excuse the spoiled behavior.

"You and I are going to have a problem if you continue down this path. Make do, Draco," Lucius asserted with the tone of voice he only reserved when Draco was one step away from being punished.

Draco sighed and nodded his acquiescence. He turned to the boy-crazy witch standing too close to him. "I'll just be a moment, Pans." He darted up the stairs to find Sebastian and beg Hermione for forgiveness.

***!***

Sebastian could read the inner conflict on his sisters face, and when Mrs. Malfoy left them to their own devices, he confronted her. "She was draped on him, Mya, not the other way round."

She popped around to face him. "I'm not mad. We're just friends. He can let anyone he wants melt all over him!" She said it a little too quickly and little too chirpy. In other words, she was lying through her teeth.

He grunted and decided to rescue the young Malfoy from the woman 'melted' all over him.

He ran right into the blonde, who was jogging down the hallway. "Easy, tiger," Sebastian teased.

Draco was almost out of breath. "Is she really angry with me?"

Sebastian frowned. "Not sure how to answer that, mate. I don't think she realized that she cared until now."

They heard stomping in her room. Dresser drawers being slammed shut and angry muttering that couldn't be understood by anyone but her alter ego.

Draco made a scared face. "Did you bring a broom? Want to toss the Quaffle around?" Sebastian was going to decline, but the loo door slamming shut changed his mind. "Yep."

Together they walked downstairs, smiling. Sebastian saw the young girl, who was wearing a very short skirt and too tight shirt, tug at herself while she waited for the boy next to him. She looked up and Sebastian could almost hear the wheels turn in all that space in her head. "Hi Sebastian," she purred.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Not interested, Pansy," he said and walked right passed her.

"We're going to fly, wanna come?" Draco asked.

She scowled in disappointment. "No. Is Granger upstairs?" she asked.

Draco didn't want to answer, but nodded anyway, thankful she was seeking someone else out.

Pansy walked up stairs, shaking her bottom a little too much.

Pansy knocked on the door and opened it after a moment. "Granger?"

Hermione turned around at the door opening. She had been talking through her reaction to seeing Draco with another witch. Not that she had had fantasies about having a relationship with him, those were mostly filled with Marcus' face, but she felt jealous and found herself wanting Draco to pull her close for a hug… or something.

Pansy Parkinson was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Hey," Pansy said, standing awkwardly.

"Hey."

Pansy huffed after a moment and said, "Want to take a walk or something? The boys are playing Quidditch."

Hermione made a face and then nodded. Fresh air would be good for her mood.

An hour later, Hermione had the mother of all head-aches. Pansy had talked non-stop about boys. It was worse than being with Harry and Ron talking non-stop about Quidditch.

"…and so that's why I think Draco is in love with me." Hermione rolled her eyes, physically pained by the thought of spending another second with the vapid brunette.

"I'm not in love with you. You're delusional," Draco said as he and Sebastian walked behind them, sweaty and carrying their brooms. Sebastian snorted and shook his head.

Just then they were all saved by Pansy's mother calling her in. The older witch walked outside and met them. She surprised Hermione by hugging her tightly. "Hermione dear, Sebastian, I'm so sorry to hear about the Muggles who raised you. I'm sure Severus will find you a good husband to marry." Pansy nodded in agreement with a sympathetic expression and the other three just stared at the woman for a moment. They now understood why Pansy was so boy-crazy. Her mother was a loon.

Hermione thought that woman meant well. "Thank you," she said, and Sebastian nodded his head acknowledgement.

"Bye, Hermione. It was nice talking to you. Bye, Drakey. Bye, Sebastian."

"Bye, Pansy," they said in unison.

They watched her leave and Draco sighed with relief. "Someday she'll call me by my name." This statement made Hermione laugh, but then she stopped abruptly. "I'm still mad at you."

They walked inside and ate a snack one of the house elves prepared. Draco gave them a tour of the grounds and they talked a little about school, but then got bored. "We've got a lake. Want to swim?"

Sebastian smiled and Hermione looked nervous. Sebastian, ever the perceptive brother, rescued her. "You brought shorts, yeah? Maybe you could read while I try to drown Malfoy, here."

Hermione nodded and off they went.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the boys splashing and swimming and sunbathing. Hermione was absorbed in a Potioneers Memoirs from the fourteenth century.

A house elf called them in to get ready for dinner. Once eaten, Lucius announced, "The Flints, Notts, and Pucey's will be here in the morning. Hermione, this owl came for you."

She smiled her thanks and unrolled the parchment. She beamed up at her father. "Harry and Ron invited me to go with them to the Quidditch world cup. Can I go?"

"You don't even like Quidditch," Sebastian snapped. He didn't like 'Harry and Ron'.

Everyone at the table was scowling and Hermione's smile faded quickly. She nodded her head. "I know, but they're my friends," she whispered.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; as he was want to do. "I'll owl Arthur tomorrow. When is the World Cup?"

She straightened right up. "In a week; eight days to be exact!" she added.

He nodded and fought with himself letting her go. He startled when Narcissa took his hand in a comforting manner, smiling at him.

He growled, but his eyes softened.

Draco was still scowling when they retired to their bedrooms. This was not going as planned. She was his, not theirs. He'd met her first. _Finders Keepers!_ He thought. petulantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione opened her eyes to birds chirping and the welcoming sounds of nature at the start of the new day. She was reminded of those Muggle fairy tales about princesses singing with birds while their evil stepmother looked on with a disapproving glare.

She stretched.

There was no evil stepmother here and no disapproving glares.

She turned down the covers and got up. Paz popped in a moment later and bowed. "Miss is getting ready for the day?" she asked.

Hermione nodded not ready to speak. She couldn't stand the feeling of hair on her teeth and the morning associated with that.

As Hermione trotted off to brush her teeth and shower, Paz changed her sheets and laid her clothes on the bed.

Coming out with a towel around her head and one wrapped around her body, Hermione stopped and stared at the pretty sundress and witches robes on the bed. She picked up the pretty pink knickers with matching bra and smiled. This was a bit like waking up in a fairy tale.

She donned the underwear and sundress then picked up the rolled parchment from the desk. She was fairly certain that the Weasley's would have a coronary if they knew that she was here. She hadn't even told them about her parents – any of them.

"Sits down, Miss. Paz is too short to reach your hair from here," the little elf said assertively. Hermione smiled, she was already completely in love with the little elf.

As Paz dragged her small fingers to work out the tangles in Hermione's hair, she said, "I'll never be able to make my hair look like you make it look. I guess that means you're stuck with me."

Paz, without missing a beat, said, "I's bonded to you and Master Sebastian. I's won't leave."

This made Hermione frown. She didn't want a slave. She loved Paz, but she didn't want or need a slave. "You don't have to, you know? I'll free you, if you'd like."

Paz stopped and gasped. "Oh, Miss, NO! You can't! Please, I's be good! Elf's honor," she promised.

Hermione shook her head, alarmed that she had upset the sweet thing. "No, I was just saying if you wanted…"

"I don't want, Miss," she chided, brooking no more argument from her charge. "I's waited too long for you."

Once her hair was untangled it hung in a loosely curled mass down her back. Paz waved her hand and Hermione's hair dried in silken waves. She shook it for good measure and smiled. "Now put on your robes and shoes. The Mistresses are here already and breakfast is very soon."

Hermione remembered that the Pucey's, Notts and Flints were arriving this morning, but she didn't realize it would be this early. "What time is it, Paz?" she asked excitedly. She was looking forward to seeing Marcus.

"7:30 in the morning, Miss."

Hermione slipped on her cute flats and flung open the door. She could hear conversation downstairs the moment she stepped into the hallway. Bounding down the steps with Paz following her at a run, calling for her to be careful and act like a lady, Hermione made it to the bottom and looked anxiously around.

It was a comical sight to see Hermione taking each step at a run, sliding her hand down the banister with the little elf frowning and hopping behind her, yelling.

All conversation stopped as she stood embarrassed at the front of the stairs.

Several people were looking at her and she wasn't sure what to do until her father stepped forward with a slight smirk and took her hand. "Good morning, Hermione."

She smiled with relief and squeezed his hand. "Good morning, father."

_There's that frog again_.

Once he was able to swallow again, he spoke, pulling her gently with him. "Shall I introduce you, then?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He was really enjoying having a well-mannered and respectful daughter and even though he had no hand in raising her, he still swelled with pride at her behavior.

"May I introduce my daughter, Hermione Snape. Hermione this is Pavo and Elizabeth Pucey and you know Adrian." She smiled at each and shook their hands. Adrian gave her a hug. "Looking good, Hermione," he whispered, making her blush.

Severus cleared his throat and Draco glared. "Castor and Alexandra Flint and you know Marcus." She beamed at Marcus and fought the urge to throw herself at him.

He hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent. "Hermione…" he whispered.

Again, Severus cleared his throat and again, Draco glared.

"Camille and Arcturus Nott. Camille is Blaise Zabini's mother and Arcturus is Theo Nott's father. You know, Blaise and Theo, yes?" Hermione nodded.

Camille smiled, Arcturus kissed her hand and Blaise and Theo tilted their heads in greeting. They weren't about to further upset Draco by hugging 'his' witch.

Marcus and Adrian, it seemed, couldn't care less about upsetting Draco.

Lucius stepped forward, motioning to the dining room. "Shall we?"

The women, like magnets, were drawn together, chattering quietly while they sat. Sebastian and Pucey walked together, planning the Quidditch match that was sure to occur in the next few hours, Blaise and Theo stopped half way and waited for Draco, who was held back by Lucius and Marcus walked Hermione to her seat, pulling it out for her and seating himself next to her.

As Draco glared and made a valiant attempt to not hex the larger wizard, his father looked sympathetic. "She's young, Draco, and doesn't feel the pull that you feel. Give her time."

Draco turned and faced his father with a pained expression. "But it hurts, father. How do I stop the ache?" His hand was flat against his chest and Lucius placed a large, comforting hand on his sons shoulder. "You can't," he said sadly.

Draco caught up to Blaise and Theo and together, in silence, they made their way to eat.

***!***

"You look pretty," Marcus said quietly.

She smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Lucius and Narcissa worriedly watched the quiet conversation between Hermione and Marcus; their eyes bouncing from them to Draco casting furtive glances their way and Sebastian pursing his lips in response to Marcus' leaning a little too close, in his opinion, to his sister.

On the other side of the table, Castor and Alexandra watched eagerly at the young romance blossoming between the two. They had heard all about Hermione and Sebastian and didn't consider it a misfortune that their Muggle parents died.

Castor thought it was quite fortuitous: two less Muggles in the world and two less Muggle-borns. These kids were near pureblood; closer to pureblood than the Dark Lord and that bumped them up to a more respectable level in his opinion, though, he would never give voice to _that_ thought.

If Marcus wanted to pursue Miss Snape, then he would support it whole-heartedly. However, he figured this would be a passing fancy. She was very young and in the coming years would spend far more time with the young Draco than with Marcus. Draco certainly seemed interested in the witch. So interested, that he had openly glared at his son. Draco, and Theo had yet to master their expressions – though they were still better at it than Miss Snape; she was pants, they all read her like a book.

He wouldn't press the issue; he'd wait to see how Marcus felt.

Perhaps he would speak with Severus about a betrothal; test the waters so to speak. Severus was new to this parenting game. He wondered if the Potions master would concede, hoping to get the witch married off as soon as possible... or not. One could never tell with him.

Severus was certainly not your garden variety wizard; he didn't hold to the old pureblood ideals that witches were inferior. Truth be told, neither did he. Alexandra had proven herself to be vastly superior to him in every way. As was the common thought amongst his friends, seated at the table; each of these wizards respected their wives and considered them equals. Not to mention sexy, sexy.

Castor had lucked out. He wasn't what one would call handsome. He was large and burly and rough around the edges. He was a pureblood and refined, but he wasn't nearly as graceful as, say, Lucius or Pavo.

His family had made their money in construction, and he'd cut his teeth by physically doing the work at his father's direction. Morlan Flint had made sure his son knew every step of every process in constructing a building, residential or commerical, both magical and Muggle. Castors hands were calloused and rough from years of working outside in the weather, handling hard elements.

Because of the Flint family's quality work, they were as close to a monopoly as a family could get.

"Castor!" his wife hissed quietly.

"Yes?"

"You're staring," she hissed again.

His eyes focused and he realized that he was, indeed, staring at his son and the lovely Hermione. The small witch was squirming in her chair, under his piercing gaze.

He snorted in humor. His wife rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at Hermione.

Marcus smirked and the conversation continued.

***!***

Much later in the day, while the women chatted in another room, the wizards were situated in the drawing room. The occasional 'whoop' could be heard from outside as the boys played Quidditch.

Lucius almost expected a Quaffle to come barreling through the window as every once in a while one of the boys would fly by trying to knock one of the others off their broom.

His attention was drawn back to the rather serious discussion. "You can't let her go, Severus." It was Pavo and he was worried.

"I already said she could," Severus responded.

Lucius intervened. "It's just a reminder, yes?"

Castor nodded and then added, "But that doesn't mean she couldn't be hurt during the mass exit."

"What did Crouch say, exactly?" Severus asked Arcturus.

The man inhaled. "It was an owl from Worm Tail. That the Dark Lord was returning and he and Crouch were to communicate the importance of a 'reminder' by his loyal followers."

They all sneered at the 'loyal followers' part. They'd been relieved when the Potter boy had seemingly stopped him, but recently their Dark Marks were growing darker and they sensed an upheaval in the air.

The debacle with the Diary and Ginny Weasley was not what Lucius had expected at all. He was trying to rid himself of the thing by placing it where no one would suspect, but it had backfired, tremendously, and the young girl had almost died.

"Tell Arthur Weasley that she can visit, but can't go to the World Cup or tell her you are uncomfortable letting her go to such an event unattended, that she can visit upon their return," Arcturus suggested. "You're her father, Severus."

Severus snorted. "Though, I have no doubt she has a healthy respect for authority. This is the same witch, who, in her second year, stole potions ingredients from my stores to brew Polyjuice in the fifth year girls' bathroom. This is the same chit, who set my robes on fire her first year from the Gryffindor stands during a Quidditch match. This is the same girl, who set Sebastians robes on fire in the Headmaster's office with all of her superiors present, because he knew something she didn't."

Lucius snorted in humor, remembering.

Pavo and Castor were smiling now. "So, what you're saying is that you're afraid your daughter will set you ablaze? Nice balance of power you've established, Severus," Castor teased, making the rest of the men in the room chuckle.

"Your humor is not welcomed, Flint," Severus threatened, but he wasn't angry, he was annoyed that they had been keen enough to read through his excuses.

Just then the large window shattered, making the wizards dive for cover while the glass from the window sprayed across the room.

A bludger hit the wall followed closely by Adrian Pucey, who tumbled off his broom with a loud thud and landed on top of a large congregation of sharp glass.

If that wasn't enough, Hermione flung the door open and ran to the injured player, all the while calling him names attesting to what she perceived as his limited intellect.

By the time the elder wizards walked up, she had cast a Diagnostic spell and repeated the injuries aloud to the standing wizards in the room and the hovering wizards at the window.

"It looks like he's broken off his styloid process and has a hairline fracture in the upper ulna. He's knocked out his first premolar and second molar, and he has a rather large piece of glass stuck in his back." She moved with swiftness and just as she raised her wand, Pavo and Severus yelled, "Wait!" but it was too late.

She had already cast the healing spells for the broken bones.

Next she sat a groaning Adrian up and coaxed the glass out of his back, then whispered a knitting spell that healed the wound.

She waved her wand and fixed the window, effectively shutting the hovering boys out, leaving the standing wizards in, and watching her in silent amazement.

"Adrian?" she called softly, touching his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and made a face as his tongue felt the wholes in his mouth where his teeth used to be. "I'll have to brew…. Well, perhaps my father will brew a potion to re-grow your teeth." She looked up at the man in question worrying her bottom lip and with her eyebrows raised.

"You know healing spells?" Arcturus asked the surprise evident in his voice.

She looked sheepish and slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, girl!" Pavo ordered.

"I… I," she swallowed. "I read… a lot. I got interested when that idiot… I mean, Mr. Lockhart dissolved the bones in Harry's arm. I - um, so anyway. I practiced on trees and things."

Lucius was close to laughter.

Severus was quirking an eyebrow at his daughter. "Trees and things?" he said annunciating every letter in his deep voice.

She nodded.

The boys had come in, through the door, and were currently checking on a smiling Adrian. He was showing them the holes where his teeth used to live. Draco poked his finger in one, making all the boys laugh.

She made a face at them. "Ewww. Don't put your finger in his mouth, Draco!" This made the boys laugh harder.

She turned to Pucey. "You don't know where it's been!"

"My mouth?" he asked dumbly.

"His finger!"

"Oi! My finger's clean!" Draco responded offended.

She looked at him with disdain. "Sure it is," she flat-lined.

Draco perked up and decided to take a measured risk in getting her talk to him. She read his expression and stopped him. "I'm still mad at you."

He deflated.

"Hermione, a word," Severus said.

Castor ushered the boys out and shut the doors.

Hermione looked around, wondering what was so important that her father, former scary potions professor, needed the moral support of these wizards.

Severus was about to be firm and unbending, but in the end he was a coward. "Hermione, I feel very uncomfortable with you attending a large event like the World Cup with the Weasley's. I would prefer if you visited upon their return."

She remained silent and stoic for a moment.

The only indication that she was angry was the whites of her knuckles as she gripped her wand tighter and tighter.

"No. You said I could go," she fairly hissed.

"Hermione, I'm new at this and didn't want to disappoint, but I can't, in good conscious let you go if I am going to be a wreck while you're gone."

She swallowed again and closed her eyes, counting to ten.

"You said I could go," she restated in a deceptively calm voice.

"Now, I'm saying you can't," he said in the same calm voice.

This was a stand-off, a battle of wills between father and daughter and Pavo was hedging his bets on the girl.

"I'm going!"

"No, you aren't."

"So this is how it's going to be. You'll say one thing then recant. You're punishing me, is that it? Get my hopes up then dash them in the next second? What did I ever do to you? I was never disrespectful! I always, always defended you, even when you were mean to me!" she was shouting now and the other men were hard pressed not to laugh out right. Girls were oh so different than boys and none of them, not one, envied the snarky potions master.

She was huffing in anger, and near tears. "Fine! I won't go… at all… ever! I'll just hole myself up in a cupboard like a house elf… until I'm thirty! HAPPY NOW?"

He blinked in the face of her theatrics and wondered how long this phase would last. He didn't know if he could take the worlds-coming-to-an-end-if-I-don't-get-my-way attitude much longer. "Quite."

She growled and stormed out the door. The wizards erupted in laughter at her departure, but were near tears when they heard screams of pain in the foyer.

They rushed to the scene and Pavo and Arcturus fell to the floor in tears as they watched Sebastian, Draco and Adrian engulfed in flames and dancing around, trying to put them out.

Severus scowled and waved his wand, putting them out.

The boys all huffed and walked, smoking, to their rooms to change.

***!***

Hermione walked passed the witches gathered in the sunroom and upon Narcissa noticing the tears, she called out, "Hermione?"

Apparently that was all she needed to sob in the womans warm arms. "He said… y-yes, now –he'sss *hiccup* say-ying n-no. *sniffle*."

Narcissa, bless her silk stockings, understood every word. "Hermione dear, don't you worry. Just sit right here with Alex, Eli and Camille. I'll be right back." Narcissa left the room and Hermione was embraced by the lovely witches all cooing and soothing her hurt feelings.

Hermione realized that she enjoyed this immensely. She felt included and felt like they were actually concerned about her feelings.

***!***

Narcissa knocked softly on the door, but didn't wait for permission to enter. She shut the door behind her and faced Severus. "You cannot go back on your word, particularly where Gryffindor are concerned. They only see black and white and you said she could go."

Judging by the mood in the room, she knew something was up and changed her tactic. "We'll all go, if we can. If not all, Lucius and Draco definitely; they can meet by happenstance and he can keep an eye on her."

Lucius almost skipped to his desk to scribble the Quidditch League to buy tickets. He loved Quidditch, but so rarely got to see a game. And now his wife was ordering him to go!

Severus nodded.

Satisfied, she nodded as well and then looked at Lucius. "If you let one hair on Draco's head be harmed or otherwise not remain in pristine condition, I'll kill you myself and it won't be quick or painless." With the threat of imminent death on his shoulders if Draco was hurt in any way, she nodded to the wizards and exited the room. "Gentlemen."

"Narcissa."

***!***

She reentered and the ladies, including Hermione, were chattering and sipping tea. Hermione looked expectantly at Narcissa. "Of course you're going, dear girl. He was just confused."

Hermione set her tea down and hugged the blond beauty enthusiastically. Narcissa squeezed her shoulders and they sat. "So, Hermione, tell us about what you and Marcus were whispering about."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: I bow humbly to the following ladies, who show me much love. Right back atcha! Thank you so much!**_

_**LRMORENA - Creative brilliance personified.**_

_**MistressBlackSnape – I adore you!**_

_**Sampdoria – smooches to you.**_

_**Thank you to all of you, who review. I don't always respond, but I really appreciate all of your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to comment on the story.**_

The week had gone well. Hermione had got to know Miss Eli, Miss Alex, Miss Cissa and Miss Camille as she referred to them. Marcus had given her attention without being overbearing – he was quite sweet, actually, and Draco had glared the entire time.

She was so mad at him and it was just getting worse. She didn't hate him or anything like that, she adored his parents and though her magic seemed at ease around him, she maintained her anger.

The idea of her and him being more than friends scared her a bit, and she didn't understand why. What she did know was that he would always be in her life in one capacity or another. She didn't ask herself how she knew this, she just knew.

She'd written Harry and Ron back with the date of when she would arrive and thanked them for inviting her. She also wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanking them as well.

She had successfully avoided having another painful conversation with Pansy; the Parkinsons were invited as well as the Bullstrodes, Greengrasses and Abbots. Hannah and Daphne were the only other witches who were her age and she got along.

She realized the pretty blond in Slytherin was laid back and down to earth. Daphne proved herself to be quite smart and Hermione enjoyed discussing things like school politics and future careers with both of the girls.

Astoria, Pansy and Millicent only spoke to them when their parents were about, coming off quite disingenuous and vapid.

The soiree was more of a dinner with music for the younger generation and drinks and conversation for the adults. It was lovely and Hermione enjoyed it immensely.

By the time her new friends left the next afternoon, Daphne and Hermione had hexed Astoria twice. Once frizzing her hair for groping Sebastian and once that made her ears grow large when she wouldn't answer her sister. The latter resulted in Hermione, Hannah and Daphne getting scolded as Astoria had run, crying to her mother, which made all the parents come out to check on them.

Sebastian, Flint and Pucey saw passed the innocent expressions of the three girls and narrowed their eyes at their antics. Miss Camille had snickered and Hermione and Daphne had winked at her, making her chuckle.

Arcturus had looked at his wife quizzically to which returned with a fake bright smile and walked away arm in arm with Narcissa, who was also trying to contain her laughter.

She gave hugs to all of the boys, now her friends; even Blaise and Theo, who Draco seemed to be OK with touching her. Though, she ignored the blatant longing she saw in his eyes. She kept telling herself she was misreading him. He was Slytherin, after all, trained to misdirect or school his features.

She was over-estimating the stealth of a fourteen year old boy, Slytherin or not, but she didn't know that just yet. She preferred to glorify their cunning and deception.

Marcus had given her a bracelet to wear. "It'll remind you of me, Princess," he'd said.

She loved it and vowed never to take it off. She gifted him with a soft chaste kiss on his lips. It was innocent and short, but it still sent his blood pumping. Draco sneered.

She spent a few more days with Narcissa Malfoy and went shopping with her and Camille Nott twice before she packed up for her visit with the Weasleys.

***!***

She kissed Sebastian good bye. He hugged her tightly. "I love you and I'll be waiting when you get back."

She nodded. "Take care of father," she whispered.

He nodded and let her go.

She hugged Miss Cissa, Mr. Malfoy and she even hugged Draco, but whispered, "I'm still mad at you." He was beginning to think it was her way of connecting with him. An inside joke just between the two of them. "I'll make it up to you, Pumpkin," he whispered back and released her. She was smiling at his response and walked out the door.

Severus sighed and took her hand to Apparate the two of them to the Burrow. They arrived and Severus eyed the dilapidated house held up by magic alone. He feared the magic wouldn't last much longer, it was structurally unsound.

He wondered if they had ever considered contacting Castor. Probably not, Castor and the Weasley's didn't get along… well the Weasley's and pretty much the rest of pure and half-blood society didn't get along. He knew the reason, but still, it was strange.

Mrs. Weasley met them at the gate with Arthur following behind. Molly gave him a disapproving look and only thinned her lips into a tight smile for his daughter. He didn't like this. Not one bit. "Molly. Arthur."

"Severus," Molly greeted and then to Hermione, she said, "The boys are still asleep. Why don't you wake them, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek and tried out an endearment she preferred over 'father'. "Thank you, daddy," she said and bolted.

_The frog._

Arthur wore a shocked and mildly appalled expression, where Molly was turning red with anger. He held his hand up. "Allow me to explain." The two waited and Severus offered the super short version of the story.

"Hermione and Sebastian were raised by the Grangers, but the Grangers were not their biological parents. Lourdes Sanchez, who died a day after Hermione was born, was their mother and I am their father. This all came to a head after we found out that the Grangers were killed.

If anything happens to her while she is in your care, you will pay my price." He spun around and billowed to the Apparition point outside the boundaries. He left them gawking and smirked at the slight. Molly didn't like being the last to know.

***!***

Ginny and Hermione followed silently, smiling at each other when Cedric Diggory jumped down from a tree.

She was a bit put out at falling with a thud from the Portkey while Arthur and the Diggory's 'jogged' down gracefully. Harry and Ron had yet to speak to her other than 'Oi, pass me the eggs!'

She got up, helped Ginny up and dusted herself off. Harry and Ron slapped each other on the shoulder, but didn't check to see if she or Ginny were all right. She couldn't help but compare their lack of interest to what she thought would happen if Marcus were there… or Draco. She shook her head. She was not going to think about Draco. She was still mad at him.

She smirked a moment later when she heard his voice in her head say, 'I'll make it up to you, Pumpkin.'

"Oi! What's so funny?" Ron fairly shouted at her.

Her face fell and she shook her head embarrassed. "Nothing."

He promptly turned to Harry. "Mental, that one."

Ginny frowned at her brother and then looked at her father to do something, but all he did was smile and turn away. She took Hermione's hand and squeezed.

When Hermione turned to look at the younger girl, she spoke, "He was dropped on his head as a baby. I think George did it." Her voice was low and conspiratorial. It made Hermione smile. "Thanks."

Ginny gave her a deadpan look. "I'm serious."

Hermione laughed and then they both stopped as they oooh'd and ahhh'd at the inside of the tent.

The girls got to know each other, they ate, and after dark, they went to find their seats. Hermione and Ginny were excited by the energy in the air.

They climbed for what seemed like days, higher and higher, until Ron asked, "How high up are we, dad?" Arthur turned with a smile on his face to answer, but frowned instead when a familiar voice spoke. "High enough to be the first to know when it rains," Lucius said.

Draco chuckled and Lucius nudged him in the stomach just enough to keep Draco from continuing.

Hermione turned and met intense gray eyes, ones that looked longingly at her then turned cold as ice as Ronald Weasley jerked her arm to bring her up a step. "Ouch, Ron!"

Just then, Sebastian walked up with Severus and reached to jerk Ron's arm down a step, but Lucius placed an arm in front of the tall boy. "Now, Sebastian, let's not be rash. Miss Snape is a competent witch, I'm sure something will be set afire in the next five minutes." He was teasing her and she saw the humor in his eyes. Draco and her brother smirked in response.

Ron and Harry looked at her strangely, but didn't want to say anything with the Malfoy's and her brother present.

Arthur looked back and forth between the man he'd hated since Hogwarts and his charge, who, if he were honest, wasn't thrilled that she was here. Why was Lucius Malfoy speaking congenially, almost _friendly_, with Hermione Granger? In Arthur's mind she would always be 'Granger', he abhorred Severus Snape.

Arthur was never good around other purebloods. He hadn't been raised with the same traditions and etiquette that most had. His interests were always contrary to what everyone else's seemed to be. His mother used to say that he walked to the beat of a different drummer.

He mostly kept to himself in school with the exception of having an occasional humiliating experience just when Lucius Malfoy was around. He'd idolized the younger boy the moment he'd seen how people were drawn to him. Tall, blond, handsome, charming, rich and smart; Lucius Malfoy had it all.

He'd even tried to befriend the young Malfoy, but to no avail. The House separation was just too vast and though, Lucius hadn't been rude to Arthur, but his demeanor hadn't encouraged any further conversation from Arthur.

Instead, Arthur had watched from afar: Lucius' manner, his near-non-existant facial expressions; what he liked, what he didn't like and the thing that Lucius liked was a young witch by the name of Narcissa Black.

Arthur watched her almost as often as he'd watched Lucius.

Arthur found himself sitting at the same table in the library with Narcissa at one end and him at the other.

He slowly started to speak to her; then he made her smile and was even there for her when Lucius had been a jerk to her, thinking she had revealed something she shouldn't to someone she shouldn't.

It had been Arthurs doing, of course, but he wanted to have something that Lucius couldn't, and that something was Narcissa Black.

The truth came out eventually and Lucius had beaten Arthur to a bloody pulp (_the Muggle way_) as a result, but for a short time Arthur had felt what Lucius must feel every day.

He ended up marrying an already pregnant Molly Prewett, and certain death by the hands of her two older brothers: Gideon and Fabian. He'd fallen in love with her later on in the marriage. She was sharp as a tack and had a way about her. He felt cared for and she'd beared his children happily. She didn't complain much and she always made sure that he knew what she knew.

He looked down at the young Miss Granger.

He wondered if his clever wife had already started betting on the future role of Miss Granger and how her future status would help to improve _their_ status. He smiled then, _she was brilliant!_ He made a note to kiss Molly soundly when he got home.

That's why she nagged a reluctant Harry and Ronald to invite her. _Brilliant_!

"Come children, our seats await us," he said.

They all turned and headed up further, but Hermione hung back. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, smirking at the three.

"What? I love Quidditch!" Sebastian exclaimed and Draco nodded, but Mr. Malfoy wasn't about to play dumb. He just remained silent.

She smiled, knowingly. "See you later then."

"Good day, Miss Snape," Lucius said and lead the way to their seats.

It was the 422nd Quidditch World Cup and the stands were roaring and cheering for their perspective teams. She'd been eating and drinking junk food and now she needed to use to the loo. "I'll be right back, Ginny." The young girl nodded, but didn't look away from the game.

Hermione made her way through the stands and down the stands. She was standing in line when she felt a strong arm hung on her shoulder. She jumped and made to step back. "Hey Hermione," chirped Theo.

She smiled and relaxed. "Hey! Are you enjoying the game?"

He nodded and looked at the line for the loo, then back to Hermione, who was now shifting balance from one foot to the other.

He looked at the wizards room and took note of the lack of wizards there.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" he asked.

She eyed him warily. "It depends."

He smiled at her the way that a cat smiles at the mouse under its paw.

Next thing she knew she was tossed in a corner, glamoured to resemble a young boy and thrust into the wizards room with the stall door slammed shut and Theo standing guard.

After hearing nothing for a minute, he hissed, "Hurry up, Hermione, we don't have all day!"

This was mad! She huffed, hovering over the commode, her thighs trembling as they held her up. "I – I… stage fright!" she admitted and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

A second later she heard the faucet squeak and the water ripple. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax. After waiting so long, this type of relief was the best feeling in the world! She thought.

She finished, pulled up her denims, and flushed the commode by pushing her foot down on the lever.

She smiled as she opened the door and stopped as she faced her sheepish looking guard, and a smirking Marcus and Adrian. She wanted to die, right there, just fall over and die, but instead she lifted her chin and moved to wash her hands.

Marcus fingered the gold bracelet on her wrist. "Still wearing it, Princess?" he whispered.

She smiled again, but didn't look at him. "Always, Marcus."

When she turned to leave they followed and again she stopped short when, waiting outside the bathroom entrance was Lucius, Draco, Castor and Arcturus. She blushed scarlet and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. Theo rescued her. "Their line was too long and she was alone."

She placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "Thanks, Theo."

Lucius nodded. "Now back to your seat, Hermione, and no more venturing out alone."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Marcus and Adrian will walk you back… or at least to the bottom of the stairs," Castor said.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Once they left Arcturus gave Lucius a grave expression. "It's time, Lucius."

Lucius turned to Draco, Blaise and Theo. "You boys get to the tent and stay there. Do not leave, no matter what you hear."

They all looked at each other. "Yes, sir," they said in unison, before obeying Draco's father.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The game was finished and the boys and Ginny were verbally giving each other their perspective play-by-plays. Hermione was silent, but smiling. Harry nudged her and winked.

Her heart soared. Not because she had romantic notions, but because it was the first time he'd acknowledged her as anything other than someone who could offer him something. It was a _friendly_ wink.

Interrupting the excited chatter they heard screams. Arthur paused and shushed everyone. Soon it became clear what was happening. The Muggle land owner appeared first, floating in mid air and twirling around like a marionette.

Then, following behind, were a large group of masked wizards in long black robed marching through the campsite.

An official from the Ministry, judging by his robes, tried to subdue the masked men magically levitating the Muggles, but he was unsuccessful. One of the men had bound him and Hermione watched as he dropped like a stone onto the grassy plane.

Arthur turned and spoke to Fred and George. "Take Ron, Ginny and Harry to the forest and scatter. Don't make a sound until you know it's safe."

He hadn't purposefully forgotten Hermione, but he did. She swallowed knowing she should go with them, but instead needing to find Sebastian.

Harry seemed to run in a different direction, which made her run after him, pushing the thought of finding her brother to the back of her brain, but she lost him in the fray.

With curses flying and people screaming and running for cover, she hid under a fallen tent in the mud.

It seemed like hours, but was, in truth only, probably lasted no longer than half an hour. The crowds were gone and she didn't hear anything any further. She peeked out from under the tent covering and saw darkness, smoke and trampled mud and grass, but not a single soul moved.

She threw back the cover with a sudden urgency and yelled for Harry. She kept yelling when she felt more than heard the _Morsmorde_ appear in the sky, casting more of a shadow over the site.

She kept running and calling.

***!***

Harry was going to go with them, but realized he'd lost his wand somewhere. He turned to run back but ended up tripping and losing his glasses. When he was on the ground looking for them someone tripped over him and knocked him out.

He woke up to Hermione calling for him. He knew it was her; no one else had that high-pitched panic sound when calling his name like she did.

"Here!" he called back, raising his hand.

She fell to the ground and clumsily shoved his glasses back on his face. She then pointed her wand at him and just every year for the last four years, she said, "Occulus repairo."

"Thanks."

She nodded and looked over to see the Ministry official walk towards them with Aurors. He started yelling about arrests and such, when Arthur Weasley and his children ran up and started shouting back.

Suddenly all eyes were on her. She'd missed the question. "I'm sorry, but would you repeat the question?" she asked her voice shaky. She noticed that Ginny was looking very nervous and Harry looked confused.

"Why did you keep Harry from going with Fred and George, Hermione?" Arthur asked.

She blinked at him and answered. "I didn't."

Finally, Harry got his bearings and spoke. "I lost my wand and went to go find it, but tripped… I saw someone, sir." He was talking to the Ministry official now. "Just there. He said something…"

They all looked up to the fading shadow in the sky and then back to Harry.

The Ministry official faced the Weasley patriarch. "Take them back home and if we need anything I'll let you know, Arthur."

Nodding, Arthur gathered the brood and walked slowly towards the Portkey.

"Hermione!"

It was Sebastian.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll just go home with my brother," Hermione said.

Arthur stopped and looked back at the tall boy, who strongly resembled a young Severus Snape. He frowned. "Curious, your brother doesn't look like he had to run and hide. In fact, he looks quite satisfied."

Hermione tensed and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Weasley?"

Seeing the signs of his sisters' anger Sebastian started towards her with a purpose.

Arthur caught her eye. "Only that he is the son of Severus Snape."

"Mya," Sebastian said, catching up to her.

Her brows were deeply furrowed and she opened her mouth to reply, but Sebastian interrupted. "Let's go, love."

When she nodded and turned, Sebastian faced Arthur. "You were supposed to watch her, not leave her to her own devices. I'm sure my father will have something to say about that."

He spun on his heel and caught up with Hermione. His dark robes billowed with the pace of his walk and in that moment, Severus Snape hadn't a thing on the young man.

When they crested the small hill, she looked below and found her father, the Malfoys, the Notts, the Flints and the Pucey's waiting. They all looked pristine and it made her look down at her caked with mud hands and clothes. Even her hair was stiff from dried mud and rain.

She lifted the collar of her jacket and smelled smoke and other things she dared not name. Grimacing, she pulled out her wand and cast three quick Scourgify charms in succession and pulled her hair back into a now-clean pony tail.

"Where were you?" Severus railed at her once within ear shot.

She held tight to her brother, while squared her shoulders and answered. "Harry went back into the crowd to find his wand, but didn't tell anyone and I ran after him to make sure he was OK, but I lost sight of him and so I hid under a tent until everything was over and then…"

She was rambling and her voice was higher-pitched than normal, indicating her anxiety. They all noticed that she was trembling and her wide eyes told them she was terrified still.

Sebastian pulled her back against him and she stopped talking in the warmth of his embrace.

She looked at her father just as tears welled up in her eyes. He opened his arms and she bolted out of Sebastians and into Severus' with an urgently whispered, "Daddy."

The gentlemen present had the grace to look away or separate themselves from the scene so as not embarrass the young witch or Severus. It was for not as it only took a few moments to recover and then she was mother hen.

She pulled away and placed her hands on her fathers chest, arms, shoulders, hair and hips. Severus was shocked when she started and began batting her hands away. "I'm fine, Hermione," he said.

She did the same to Sebastian, Marcus – who let her touch whatever she wanted to touch and wished she'd touch more, Adrian, Theo, Blaise and Draco – who also let her touch whatever she wanted and wished she touch more.

She only asked Mssrs. Malfoy, Flint, Pucey and Nott if they were all right or if they needed anything.

Though they smirked at her, they were all touched at her concern for their well being. It was Castor who spoke to her after she was satisfied that everyone was all right. "Are you all right, Miss Snape?"

Again her eyes filled with tears. She just nodded, but didn't speak until she swallowed and then muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Lucius, Pavo, Castor and Arcturus were still glad that they had sired sons and not daughters. Each of them was glad that it was not him who had to withstand a teenage daughter's emotional state.

"Well, well, well, who have we hear?" Barty Crouch Jr. said, walking up to the group and eyeing Hermione.

She tilted her head, but didn't say anything.

Wormtail was fast behind the taller, wizard. They all knew him. He'd been sent to Azkaban years earlier. He was crazier than a loon then, but now he looked …insane.

Like a wall had been build around her, all five elder wizards barred her from sigh behind them.

"None of your concern, Crouch," Castor leveled.

"I saw her. You can't hide her from me now. It's bad manners to not introduce us," Crouch whined as he was gracefully trying to get a peek.

Wormtail, ever the nosy wizard, cast a Levitation Spell on Hermione from the ground. As he stood, she levitated from the middle of the wizards with a surprised squeak and set down right in front of Barty.

Lucius and Severus' glares promised pain in the near future for Wormtail.

The small rat-like man suddenly felt the urge to flee.

Barty smiled then, crazed and gleeful. "What a pretty little trinket, you are, girl."

She frowned and before Severus, Sebastian, Marcus and Draco could caution her about speaking, she spoke. "I'm not a trinket." Pronouncing each syllable concisely, she sounded remarkably like Severus.

Barty let out a breathy laugh ran one dirty finger down her face. "You are."

Severus didn't want to move a muscle and hoped that the others wouldn't either. Barty was unpredictable and known for his penchant for young witches who were never again seen after he was done with them. Severus was afraid Barty would Apparate with his daughter in tow and he wouldn't get her back.

"What're you wearing under that thick jacket of yours? Something light? Something sexy? Perhaps, you were hoping to meet a real wizard at the games? One who could show you the _ways_?" He drew out the last word, letting the meaning sink in.

Her face screwed up and she shook her head no. She was trembling and couldn't move.

"No?" he asked and then started arguing with himself about the merits of teaching a young witch new tricks or waiting until she was alone and let her come to him.

She took a chance and stepped back once.

He didn't notice.

She took another step.

Still arguing.

One more step and she was wrapped in the arms of Castor Flint, who squeezed her briefly and quickly handed her to his son and stepped forward casting a stunner followed by an Obliviate.

Sebastian sighed in relief and Severus was fighting with _the frog_.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Hermione didn't remember actually getting back to Malfoy Manor.

She didn't remember walking to any Portkey, she didn't remember Sebastian holding her hand, she didn't remember her fathers' hand, warming the small of her back, and she didn't remember Draco not once taking his eyes from her.

What she did remember was the uncomfortable and almost angry silence amidst the group that pervaded her thoughts as they returned.

The tense assembly walked inside with Narcissa waiting for them, looking calm, though her eyes belied her urgency in confirming that her son and her husband were all right.

Something in the way that Lucius looked at Hermione made her focus her attentions. She looked back Lucius with question. "Barty Crouch Jr." was all he said. Narcissa's face paled and Severus interrupted quickly. "He didn't hurt her, but he scared her."

"He touched her! Something that never should have happened, _Father_," Sebastian spat.

Severus didn't like being accused; he already felt guilty enough. "I didn't see you moving to her aide, either, _son_," he countered in the same tone.

Narcissa, annoyed at the both of them, said, "Gentlemen, this is no time for assigning blame. We are all aware of Mr. Crouch's unpredictable state of mind. Both of you must have sensed the tenuousness of the situation. Perhaps, it was best that no one acted rashly."

The Snape men nodded their acquiescence after a moment of stubborn silence.

Situation effectively diffused, she nodded and approached the young witch. "Hermione?"

Hermione's blank expression shifted to hers.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Narcissa said and took her hand.

Hermione nodded and went with the statuesque blond. Lucius exhaled his relief and walked towards the library …and to the brandy that was surely calling his name.

These men were not men of violence. There were some, yes: Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Yaxley, even Parkinson, the list went on and on, but not these men.

These wizards were loyal to tradition, but not closed-minded. These wizards understood the importance of custom and valued their heritage, but they also knew the significance of diversity and respectfully acknowledged the weight of power within a few of those not born of pure blood.

Castor offered Adrian and Marcus a tumbler, to which they accepted gratefully. Sebastian, Draco, Blaise and Theo received a butter beer.

They each made a face, but drank what was given. "He has his eye on her now, Severus," Pavo warned.

Severus nodded.

Sebastian was feeling like he was going to explode, though, he felt like it wasn't his place to speak. _This was his sister they were talking about_!

"Will she be safe at Hogwarts?" Castor asked.

Lucius and Severus nodded. "She should be. Sebastian and I will be there; Draco, Blaise and Theo as well," Severus answered.

Sebastian and Draco just looked at each other. "And when she goes off gallivanting with Potter and Weasel?"

Severus straightened. "She won't. I'll forbid it," he declared.

This elicited quiet chuckles from around the room and silent recognition from Severus that she was as stubborn, if not more, than him.

"Unless Crouch finds a way onto the school grounds, it should be enough to watch her. Let her help the …*_ahem_* Mssrs. Potter and Weasley, but keep a close eye. Draco, try not to upset her. Every time I'm near you two, she's telling you she's still angry at you," Lucius suggested, looking plaintively at his son.

Draco smirked. "She's not really angry. It's a phrase of endearment." He looked smugly at Marcus. "She loves me… how could she not?" he added, daring the older boy to challenge his opinion.

'The older boy' didn't challenge him, only downed his brandy and set the tumbler on the table in measured steps, demonstrating that he was older, wiser and thereby much more experienced with the softer gender than the Malfoy heir.

Draco's eyes darkened and narrowed to angry slits. Before he could retort, Marcus smiled and looked around the room. "I'll just go see how Hermione's doing. I'm sure she'll want to see a _friendly_ face," he said, emphasizing 'friendly' and driving the point home that she had told Draco that she was still mad at him.

Marcus knew that Narcissa wouldn't let him come within ten feet of Hermione, but Draco didn't know that, and so he walked out confidently, leaving Draco behind to seethe.

***!***

Narcissa the slightly shell shocked Hermione down on a small cushioned bench by the claw foot tub. She turned the water and called for Pippa, her house elf. "Fresh clothes and a comb, please."

"Yes, Mistress."

As the elf took note of the young witch and her mistresses concern, she delivered the items in record time.

Narcissa nodded her dismissal and set to helping her charge into the bubble bath. Once settled, she combed Hermione's hair gently, lovingly, as a mother would a daughter's.

Hermione spoke quietly. "I think I'm in love with your family," she said, making Narcissa giggle briefly at the out-of-the-blue comment. "With all of you," Hermione whispered. Narcissa wasn't sure if the young witch was including friends with that or if she was accentuating that she'd just realized she loved Draco.

She didn't ask only nodded and said, "We love you, too."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What troubles you, child?" Narcissa asked, still combing slowly through Hermione's thick chocolate tresses.

"How do you know to whom you're supposed to be loyal and if those you want to be loyal to will be loyal to you?"

Narcissa wasn't expecting so complicated a question, but she knew from where it stemmed and did her best to answer, but first she needed more information. "Are we talking, which witch can you trust with your wizard? Or are you asking on a grander scale?"

"Grander scale."

Narcissa sighed. "Life is complex, Hermione, and not only must we keep in sight the bigger picture, we must also focus on the smaller world around us." She paused, gathering her thoughts to continue.

"So if the bigger picture is bad, but you have …connected with the smaller world around you, are you saying stick with that? And what if I have two smaller worlds? One for the bigger picture _and_ one against?" Hermione was rushing her sentences, but she needed guidance.

Narcissa nodded slowly and pulled Hermione's hair, twisting it into a bun so she could sit in front of the girl.

Hermione looked up, and to Narcissa, she looked very young. She wanted to hug her and never let anything happen to her, but Narcissa knew the girls inclinations leaned towards saving the world. It just wasn't in her to allow negligence if she could prevent it. "Have you seen loyalty on their part, Hermione?"

Hermione knew she was speaking of Harry and Ron the others. She shook her head once.

"And, I'm presuming you've shown your loyalty a few times, yes? Today, following Mr. Potter to make sure being just one?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Even when you weren't aware that Severus was your father, he acted to protect you. Sebastian has never left you alone in your time of need and even Draco, Marcus and the others have played a smaller role in aiding you in your goals.

You must judge actions made in times of stress, Hermione." She let that sink in and then went in for the kill.

"I suspect that with your accompaniment of Mr. Weasley et all, coupled with today's events and your departure with your family, gives you your answer of loyalty and allegiance, yes?"

Hermione let the tears fall, but didn't make a sound. "I know this is hard for you and I'm not telling you to change your belief system. I'm saying that nothing is ever black and white; there are many, many shades of gray."

Narcissa watched as Hermione nodded and wiped the tears away. It looked like the girl was going to object, but then a small voice said, "Were there any owls for me… from Harry or …anyone?"

Narcissa felt like strangling Arthur right at this moment. "No, dear, no owls, but that just means that the stress of the day has touched them as well; no doubt they've called an Order meeting to discuss the ramifications!" she said, flourishing her arms theatrically.

It made Hermione giggle and Narcissa smiled at that.

"They left me," Hermione told her.

Narcissa nodded. She wasn't one to make excuses for people who didn't deserve it.

The mood lightened a bit; Hermione just didn't want to think on it any longer. Narcissa returned to comb Hermione's hair. "What was your wedding like, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh, Cissa, please. You'll make me look around for my mother-in-law," she said.

Hermione smiled. "Cissa."

Narcissa inhaled and remembered the enchanted time in her life. "Abraxas, Lucius' father, and my father were in negotiating for months. Lucius and I couldn't keep our hands off each other and the entire ordeal was stressful." Narcissa leaned in close to Hermione's ear. "We did manage to restrain ourselves long enough for me to enter the marriage pure, but we did everything else!"

Hermione gasped and then giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"They arrived at an agreement and announced our betrothal at a dinner party for Samhain. We had to wait at least six months before we could marry as is tradition.

My mother, Druella Rossier-Black, and Lucius' mother, Darwinia Rowle-Malfoy, had a field day planning and ordering and just generally spending their husbands money." Hermione laughed and Narcissa continued.

"I had the most beautiful dress; mum had lovely taste. My pale skin did not allow me to wear white – I'd look positively ghostly! So, I wore the slightest shade of cream with purple and gold accents.

It was very lavish, even for a Black. Sirius was an attendant, did you know?"

Hermione shook her head no and continue to listen closely.

"We were bonded at sunrise. I'd fought my mother and Darwinia for days regarding the time of the ceremony, but in the end, with the skies laden with deep hues of pinks and purples; it was breathtaking… and chilly. We were married in September and my dress was strapless.

Lucius was most kind; he cast a warming charm as my father walked me up the aisle."

Narcissa wanted to know what Hermione was thinking. "Do you picture Marcus waiting for you at the end of the aisle?" she asked.

Hermione waited, thinking about it. "No." She sounded surprised at the answer. Narcissa smiled.

Hermione seemed lost in her own little world of wedding wonders when her subconscious broke through the haze. "I bet Draco will be so handsome on his wedding day. With his charming smile and pretty face," she said with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Then she sat up, making the water ripple and spill. "Oh!" she gasped, looking at his mother. "I can't believe I just said that."

Narcissa smirked and held a towel for the young witch. "My dear girl, you can't tell a wizard you're still mad at him without feeling _something_. He positively adores you… and you him, I suspect. Now, get changed and ready yourself for dinner." Narcissa left with a smile on her face.

Hermione was absolutely dumb-founded. Did she 'adore' Draco? And where did Marcus fit into the equation? Was he just a crush? She would need to give this some thought, but right now she needed to talk to her father and Sebastian. They needed some ground rules for when school started.

She had a feeling they would try to keep her from Harry and although Narcissa's message came across loud and clear, she would do what she could for Harry without relying on him too heavily.

Narcissa was right, Severus and Sebastian, the Malfoys, Flints, Notts and Puceys were her family now and she would do what she could to protect them – to earn their loyalty, because Merlin knows, they'd earned hers.

They'd treated her better, in this short time, than the Weasley's had in three and a half years.

She sighed and dressed.

It was time for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next few days were spent getting used to Hermione's new life with her father. The death of her parents still invaded her thoughts at times and the fear Barty Crouch Jr. had infused in her psyche caused her to place more thought in her actions. She would try to make sure she was mindful of her surroundings and convey that sentiment to Harry and Ron when she could.

She realized that she enjoyed the company of her new friends and family (she considered Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy extended family now) and even Draco had endeared himself to her. She'd liked him before, but it seemed they had a growing connection, which made her view Marcus as more of a close friend rather than someone to whom she would dedicate her life.

She adored him still, and their conversations still made her smile, but he wasn't for her. In fact, his obsession with Quidditch and all things athletic annoyed her more than she cared to admit, but Sebastian and Adrian seemed to be just as obsessed so she didn't sqawk about it too much.

She spent most of her free time with the Ladies: Narcissa, Alexandra, Elizabeth and Camille. She was fairly certain that she would do anything they asked. They took her under their wings and hadn't let go. Hermione made certain that she would have enough parchment to write them weekly while back at school.

She'd written Ron and Harry once, but hadn't received a response, so she decided to let sleeping dogs lie. She would see them on the train back to Hogwarts.

***!***

It was time to leave and Severus had entrusted his childrens care to Lucius and Narcissa. Severus had to be at Hogwarts before the students arrived and he didn't want to cut their summer short.

Hermione had her cart filled with everything she needed, including a scraggly orange half-Kneazle named Crookshanks. Hermione had seen him meowing in the back of the Familiar's shop. The shop owner had sneered at the small cage and told her she could have him half price if she would just take him off his hands.

Hermione gladly took the offer and walked happily away with her very own familiar.

Sebastian, Draco and Lucius had made a face when she brought it back. Their expressions resembled something similar to if they had smelled an odor, something rather nefarious in nature.

Narcissa had promptly ordered a house elf to give the cat a bath… the Muggle way, muttering something about how a Scourify wouldn't nearly be strong enough. Hermione had huffed, but in the end, was pleasantly surprised when Crookshanks came prancing out all clean.

Camille had sent Blaise to the Malfoy's as well for delivery to the Hogwarts Express. So the four students ran through the magical wall, separating the Muggle from the wizarding, one by one.

When she crossed into the train station, she caught site of Harry coming out of a closed room with a large black dog following him. They went separate directions, but Harry looked happy.

Their eyes met and Harry smiled even brighter. He caught up to her and greeted her excitedly. "That was Sirius, 'Mione!"

She looked around, but didn't see the fugitive. "Where?"

He leaned in and whispered, "the dog. It was Sirius. He's an Ani – ummm, Angus?"

She smiled. "Animagus," she corrected.

He nodded. She frowned. "Isn't it dangerous for him to be out?"

He frowned and his eyes flashed angry for a moment. "Do you always need to be such a downer? He came to see me off. No one has ever done that for me," he said, making her feel guilty for her initial reaction. "Sorry, Harry. I'm glad he came," she amended, relieved that he didn't look angry anymore.

"Where's your…_father_?" he asked, his eyes roaming the platform.

"He's at Hogwarts already. Professor Dumbledore wants all the Professors there before the students. He left Sebastian and I with the Malfoys…" She stopped chattering when she noticed the dark glower at the mention of the Malfoys. Sighing, she changed the subject. "How was your summer, Harry?" she asked.

Temporarily diverted from his previous train of thought, he answered, "I spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow. It was so fun! We played Quidditch and I helped around the house and Mrs. Weasley," he laughed now in memory. "had Ron and I de-gnome the garden. George and Fred bribed one of the gnomes to attack Ron. It had him running around the yard, screaming for Fred and George to help. It was hilarious. We couldn't stop laughing long enough to help. Mrs. Weasley had to come out and save Ron." His story made her smile and giggle slightly, envisioning the antics.

Just then the mood soured as Draco and Blaise bumped into the two. "Watch it, Malfoy!" Harry sneered.

Hermione scowled. "Don't be rude, Harry," she chided.

Harry looked positively betrayed and huffed, but didn't leave. Blaise sneered at Harry, but he twitched his lip when he set eyes on Hermione. Blaise and she shared a common sense of humor. Most of the time, that humor was resultant from ribbing Draco, but still, it had them laughing together often.

Harry's eyes bounced back and forth between Blaise and Hermione. "Are you two… together?" he asked incredulously.

"No," they scoffed at the same time.

Harry felt mildly better, but Hermione and Zabini were still too familiar for comfort.

***!***

The train ride was routine. They'd found a cabin to sit and while Hermione read, Harry and Ron chattered endlessly about Quidditch and the rumors they'd heard about Viktor Krum coming to Hogwarts.

***!***

Three weeks later Hermione watched as the ladies from Beauxbatons rendered Harry and Ron… and ninety percent of the male population, including her brother, Blaise and Theo, speechless. She shook her head and shot a glance at Draco. He was sitting quietly, watching her.

She offered him a small smile and he winked back at her, returning his attention back to the dancing women conjuring butterflies in their wake.

Dumbledore announced the entrance of the 'Sons of Durmstrang' and Hermione once again watched as the very masculine wizards rendered most of the student body silent, except for the twittering sighs from besotted females.

She looked down and then back up again when the firm, confident footsteps of the last two Durmstrang wizards entered.

The young man, who she recognized from the World Cup, turned and looked at her dead in the eye for a split second before focusing back on the front of the Great Hall.

She quirked an eyebrow at the strange behavior and looked at Draco, who was scowling.

***!***

_Why am I here?_ She wondered with exasperation. She looked over at the two wizards, who had talked her into sitting here… all day, watching wizards submit their names to the blue flames. She was currently reading what Ron called a book of magnificent proportions. She questioned if he even knew how to read passed elementary level.

The door opened again and in walked her brother, with several seventh year wizards following him – a step behind to show respect to what was about to happen. Panic seized her. _What in Morgana's knickers was he doing?_

Sebastian paused at the circle and smiled at some sixth witch, gasped and twittered at him. Her father was standing at the door, watching with a proud glint shining in his eyes. _Seriously?_

She was about to speak up and take him to task for even thinking of submitting his name to this dangerous game, but he caught her a second before and lifted his finger to stay her harsh scolding.

_Did he just… give me his finger_?

Walking into the circle, he folded the parchment and threw it into the flame. It sputtered and sparked and erupted into a giant fire, which clouded into a puff of smoke. It was done.

He winked at Hermione, slapped hands with the reverent seventh year groupies that had followed him and paused at the door next to his father. No words were spoken, but Severus nodded his approval and Sebastian nodded back.

Hermione frowned. _Wizards_, she thought.

Severus met her stare and then walked away. He wasn't about to give her the opportunity to rail at him for letting her beloved brother put his name in the hat, so to speak.

She sat there, her head ready to blow and her mind promising burning robes and painful shocks for both her father and her brother as retribution, when the door opened once again and the one and only Viktor Krum walked in with his own entourage of reverent wizards and twittering females.

He walked purposefully to the circle, pausing just as Sebastian had a moment before. His eyes slid to the side and looked at her, smirking slightly. She reared back a bit and felt herself wanting to smile. She resisted, of course, but still wanted to. Hermione felt like she had participated in some inside joke that only the two of them knew about.

"What was that, 'Mione?" George asked suggestively. The twins were sitting on either side of her, discussing a spell they'd created to allow them to throw their names in the queue.

She ignored the question and huffed at their antics. "Dumbledore, himself, cast the age determination wards surrounding the goblet. You two won't break it," she informed them.

"Awww, 'Mione, ye of little faith!" Fred was smiling as he goaded her. The twins rose together and made a show of casting their spell. They glowed briefly and then nodded to each other.

Walking forward, they entered the circle and stopped, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they smiled again and tossed the parchments with their names into the flames. After a second of nothing happening, they slapped hands and walked, laughing, out of the circle. Not a moment after they stepped out, they glowed brightly again and began aging. First their hair grew long and then turned white, while their backs hunched and their hands fisted.

They immediately began arguing about whose fault it was that the spell didn't work properly. Hermione just shook her head in disdain.

***!***

"Slytherin Prince," Hermione said, giving the portrait the Head dorm password. Sebastian had come up with it in reference to Severus' mothers name and him being a Slytherin. The play on words had Sebastian pushing out his chest like a puffer fish.

The portrait opened and she walked inside, calling for her brother.

He was sitting on the couch near the fire with Viktor Krum. The Durmstrang student stood at her entrance and bowed. "Miss Hermo… Hermine…Snape," he stuttered.

She nodded. "Hello," she greeted, moving closer.

He walked to her and took her hand, kissing the back softly. "Ees nice to meet vith you."

"Nice to meet you, also."

Sebastian stood protectively and pulled her to sit next to him on the couch. "Don't be angry at, Mya," he said. His voice was soft and placating.

She could never stay mad at him for any length of time. Viktor interrupted her near forgiveness. "Vy vould you be upset. Ees great honor," Viktor said.

He was standing ramrod straight and Hermione had a fleeting thought that he looked handsome in his uniform.

Sebastian caught the change in her demeanor and cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not mad, just worried. It's a dangerous game."

Viktor laughed then, earning a glare from Hermione. He sputtered to a stop and explained his humor. "Ve haff not been chosen, yet. Though, I am shoe in, as they say. Perhaps, Sebastian may escape selection." Viktor was teasing, meant to ease the tension and Sebastian smiled. "You wish, Krum," he said, but Hermione didn't smile or tease back.

She nodded and made her way towards the door. "Awww, Mya girl," Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around her from the back. "Don't be mad. I'll be OK, but I need your support… and Viktor thinks you're pretty." He was smiling, she could tell, as he whispered in her ear.

She sighed again and nodded again. "OK, you have my support and help if you need it. And don't go trying to match-make," she scolded, casting a sideways glance at Viktor.

Sebastian chuckled and let her go.

"I'm going to the library," she announced.

Viktor stepped up quickly. "You vill let me valk you?"

She stretched her lip and nodded.

Holding his elbow out for her to take, they walked out the door.

***!***

Sebastian walked into the Great Hall and sat down with his brethren. Blaise nodded and asked, "Where's Hermione?" They usually came to meals together and seeing Sebastian without her was curious.

Sebastian laughed. "She's currently being woo'd by Viktor Krum," he said.

They all turned when they heard Draco's loud sigh of despair and then the subsequent thud when his head hit the table. His drama made the small group of friends laugh. "Don't worry, mate, she'll come round," Theo encouraged.


	16. Chapter 16

She was annoyed …really, really annoyed. Honestly, Ron was being ridiculous. The night before had been tense and shocking. Harry had been selected as one of the champions; along with Sebastian, Viktor and one of the Beauxbaton witches. A Veela, she remembered hearing. Seamus was quick to point out that if one strand of her hair were taken from her head she would die… _how dramatic_, Hermione thought.

If she had to watch as the witch in question twittered around and batted her eyelashes any more, she'd pull a hand full of hair from her head and prove the Veela hair myth!

She sighed. Sebastian had been chosen. She'd watched in silent horror as he'd been congratulated with smiles and slaps on the back at the Slytherin table.

He'd met her eyes at one point, shrugging and giving her a pleading look. She'd nodded and tried to offer him a smile.

Her father had met her at the door and squeezed her shoulder for comfort, but he hadn't said anything. It was a good thing too, because she was already on the verge of worried tears, who knows what would've happened if he'd would have spoken? A sobbing, blubbering witch in his arms, that's what would've happened.

And now, Ron was round the bend at Harry, because he thought Harry had kept a secret from him. She knew Harry was just as surprised as everyone else, he hadn't submitted his name, but Ron thought so. He thought Harry was after 'eternal glory'. _Rubbish_!

They (Hermione, Ginny and Ron) had rushed down the hill to the river where Harry sat against a tree and Neville waded in the water, looking for aquatic plant life.

She 'd just told Harry what Ron had told her to tell him and Harry was now looking dumbfounded. "What?" he'd said.

"Please don't make me repeat it. Hagrid is looking for you."

Harry nodded. "Well, you tell…"

_That's it!_ "I'm not an owl!" she snapped.

The three left and Ron was whining the entire time up the hill. "He's a right git!"

"No, he's not," Ginny countered quietly.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ron shouted.

Hermione frowned and stepped in front of Ginny, who had pulled her wand from her pocket and was about to hex her brother with one of her Bat Bogey Hex's no doubt.

"Shut it, Ron. You're sounding like a spoiled brat, ranting and raving about! You sound jealous and nothing more," Hermione scolded.

Ron turned red and sputtered, "I'm not jealous!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who shrugged. "Right," Hermione said and walked away from the two. When she turned the corner she noticed out of her periphery that Ginny had walked away as well, leaving Ron to simmer alone.

Hermione found herself sitting by the lake plucking bits of grass from the ground. "Hey," Draco greeted. She hadn't heard him coming.

She snapped her head in his direction and relaxed. "Hey. Didn't hear you come up," she said.

He smiled. "May I?" he asked, motioning to the spot beside her.

She nodded and pulled her wand, casting both a Cushioning Charm and a Dirt Repellent Spell. "Thanks," he said, sitting gracefully beside her.

"You're welcome."

"Why the long face?" he asked, looking out over the expanse of the lake.

She shrugged. "Ron is just being ridiculous. He's mad at Harry because Harry was selected… like that's a good thing and now wants to use Ginny and me as a go-between; as if we didn't have better things to do," she huffed.

"Like destroying the landscaping properties of Hogwarts?" he teased.

She looked at him curiously. He looked down between her feet and she followed suit.

There was a small patch of wet earth bare of any grass. The divot glared at her through the sea of green surrounding it. "Oh," she whispered, dropping the bits of grass she still held in her fingers into the hole.

Draco chuckled and focused back on the shimmering water. "He's jealous – can't really blame a bloke for that; eternal glory and all that rot."

She snorted. "Eternal glory… right."

"Are you worried for Potter?"

She nodded. "And for Sebastian… _mostly_ Sebastian."

He nudged her shoulder with his. It was the wrong move, because the Veela inside of him rejoiced at the small gesture. It made the pull even stronger.

When he touched her, Hermione's body sang. A warm feeling flooded her senses, making her skin tingle. She frowned and shivered.

He looked at her. "Cold?" he asked while taking the opportunity to slowly place his arm around her shoulders. Draco knew she wasn't cold. It was a nice day and she was wearing a jacket, but couldn't let it go unanswered.

She was reeling. His arm felt strong and comfortable. She snuggled a little closer. They sat there in silence, enjoying the quiet moment. She tilted her head and softly laid it on his shoulder. His arms tightened in response.

The water faeries were the only ones to hear the slight exhale of breath that came from the two. It sounded like they had come home after a long journey.

The rhythmic thud of approaching footsteps broke the reverie. Right as they turned, and subsequently wished they hadn't, Ron stomped towards them, red-faced and tense. "What in the bloody hell are you doing letting Malfoy paw at you?" he yelled, coming to a stop.

Draco and Hermione had stood upon seeing the state that the redhead was in. Ron was now standing inches from Draco, both had pulled their wands.

Chest to chest, Ron was thicker, but not as fierce looking as Draco. He was taller and his shoulders broader. Hermione thought he definitely had more muscle tone. She shook her head and thought, _I'm boy crazy_!

Clearing her thoughts right after she scolded herself for even thinking about Draco's physique instead of trying to mediate the face-off, she spoke, "He wasn't pawing me, Ron. Don't be absurd. Surely you didn't trudge over here to duel," she said.

"No," he replied, but didn't elaborate and didn't move.

She huffed. _Like pulling teeth_. "So why did you come?"

His chest deflated a bit and he lowered his wand. The expression transitioned from angry to sheepish in the blink of an eye. "I need help with my potions essay," he stated.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "How, Weasel? It's a brief summary of one of the uses of dragons blood – six inches tops," he goaded.

Ron scowled and moved to raise his wand again. "Ron, he's just teasing. I'll help you."

"Right now?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes, now."

She touched Draco's forearm and squeezed gently. Though, his face was stoic, his eyes were soft. Nodding, Draco turned from the duo and walked away with his Veela screaming at him to turn back and call to her: _mate mate mate mate_.

He didn't think he would be able to control it much longer. He had come closer to cursing the Weasel than he had ever before. He could smell her from across the Great Hall and when he saw or even thought about her with another, his Veela raged.

"Git," Ron whispered.

Hermione glowered and started walking to the double doors. Ron jogged to catch up.

***!***

Draco had been walking around the edge of the forest for what seemed like hours, though, in truth it wasn't even dinner time yet. His body needed something, but he was fighting it.

His hormones were raging and his Veela needed satiation. Though, it wouldn't be completely satisfied until he held his mate in his arms, something had to give.

"Drakey?" Pansey called from the bench near the rear of the castle. _Just in time_, his Veela thought.

Draco worked to push the flashed images from his mind, but his Veela was hungry and knew this witch would give him what he wanted.

She was walking towards him now… sashaying was a better term. She was wearing her school uniform, but she had shortened the skirt and tightened the shirt to stretch across her budding breasts. She was fifteen and completely nutters over Draco… and Blaise… and Theo … and any other rich wizard who would give her the time of day.

Her perfume swirled around him and he felt his teeth grow slightly; not enough to mark her, but enough to scratch her youthful skin.

He pulled her roughly into his arms, their chests slamming upon impact. She gasped and then smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Drakey," she whispered right before his lips claimed hers.

He was operating on instinct now. This would be it and he wasn't even in control; his Veela was. He didn't want his first time to be with Pansy, outside, on a bench, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He walked her back to the bench and pushed her down so that her back was on the seat and he was between her legs. Her legs had parted as soon as her back touched.

He didn't check to see if she was ready and there was no foreplay with exception of the initial kiss.

He propped up on his elbow and knee while his other made quick work to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He pulled his erection out, stroking it a few times before he positioned himself at her opening.

Plunging inside of her he closed his eyes. It was the sweetest feeling he'd ever encountered. Warm and wet surrounded him, sucking him in. He pulled and then pushed again.

Her hips were moving and she was gripping his shoulders. "Drakey," she was whispering.

This definitely wasn't his first time. He'd heard Flint and Pucey talking once and they had said that it was painful for witches their first time.

He couldn't hold it. The pressure for satisfaction was too great. The speed in which he pumped increased before he felt his seed burst from him and into her. He hadn't lasted more than a minute, but he was out of breath, and beads of sweat were resting on his upper lip.

He was pretty sure his bones had turned to jelly. Dropping his head on her collar bone he rested for a moment before he pushed himself up and righted his clothes.

He held a hand out to her to pull her up.

She smiled demurely at him and smoothed her skirt. As an afterthought, he took out his wand and cast a Contraceptive Charm over her stomach. There would be no Malfoy babies any time soon. That privilege was reserved for one witch… well, _his_ babies and _his_ witch; his mother didn't count.

As he walked away, with her scurrying after him, he frowned. The thought of babies made him mildly uncomfortable. He was a wizard in his fourth year – fifteen years old; too young to be settled with the notion of his mate having his children.

His mind clouded and he sighed. He needed to keep things in perspective.

He entered the hall and smelled her instantly. Her normally sweet smell was laced with tension.

He took off at a run and rounded a corner; his voice echoed against the hard planes of the hallway as the curse left his lips and the recipient fell.

He picked her up and looked around at the crowd that had formed. Sebastian, Severus and Harry Potter were the first to divert his attentions from Hermione.

"What happened?" It was Severus and he looked worried.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What happened?" Severus repeated.

Draco swallowed. "I came round the corner and saw the Weasel shoving Hermione up against the wall. She cracked her head and sank to the floor." They all looked at the floor, where there was a small pool of dark liquid, presumably her blood.

It was on Draco's hands and shirt, as well.

Ron was still unconscious and Sebastian was standing over him.

Harry's eyes were bouncing between Ron and Hermione. "Why would he do that? She's our best friend," he exclaimed, unwilling to believe Draco.

Various snorts of disbelief sounded in the hallway at Harry's declaration that Hermione was their best friend. They didn't treat her like a best friend.

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and she moaned and then hissed in pain, raising her hand to touch the back of her head. "Owww," she said.

Severus stepped forward and took his daughter from Draco. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Sebastian… and – Mr. Krum, what are you doing here?"

Viktor was standing next to Sebastian over Ron. Both boys looked fierce and angry.

"She ees vriend. No vone vill harm her," he stated menacingly. His accent was thick and his 'h's' were hard. He was not a wizard to be trifled with.

Severus nodded. "Fine, levitate Mr. Weasely and follow me." To the larger group of students gathered in the hall to see the commotion, he bellowed, "Get to your classes."

The students scattered like fallen leaves in the wind.

"I'm all right, daddy," she whispered softly. "Just a bump on the head."

His gate slowed and his face softened. "Why did he shove you, Hermione?" he asked, looking down at her small form.

She squinted. "I don't know, really. It was like a switch was flipped. We were going back to the common room to work on homework and then he starts complaining about Harry. I told him to stow it and he yelled at me for betraying him. He said that he knew that I thought of him as Harry's side-kick and then went into how Harry would never betray him, so, like a …" she paused not wanting to use the word Ron used.

She whispered very quietly. "…whore, I took comfort in Draco." She was slowly shaking her head. Looking up at her father with tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm not a…"

"I know," he interrupted and walked on, telling himself that killing a student would send him to Azkaban for life.

***!***

After making sure that his daughter, whom he loved with his entire being, was settled with Madam Pomfrey, he left Malfoy and Potter with her. It gave him a slight measure of pleasure to know that Potter would be terribly uncomfortable with Draco present.

Draco being a Veela; he wouldn't let Potter lay a finger on her.

He paused in his thought process, Draco seemed –different and he smelled like witch. Severus hoped Hermione didn't notice.

Viktor didn't want to leave Hermione, but the Bulgarian wouldn't make Potter nearly as nervous as Draco. Besides, Severus needed him and Sebastian to come with him to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon tart," he said, watching the gargoyle jump aside and allow them entry.

Severus opened the door. "Ah, Professor Snape, What brings you?" Albus asked and then picked up a bowl of yellow candies and proffered it to the professor. "Lemon drop?"

Severus didn't answer. He stepped aside and let Viktor and Sebastian in with a levitated and unconscious Ron floating behind them.

Albus raised his eyes brows and took control of the magic the boys used to levitate the redhead.

He folded Ron and sat him on the chair in front of his desk. "Severus?"

Sebastian answered. "He attacked Hermione. She's with Madam Pomfrey now."

Viktor nodded his head and addressed the old wizard. "She vas helping study, when he … mmmm, kakva e tazi duma (_what is the word_?)…" Viktor was struggling, searching for the word, when Severus interjected. "Kogato toi se yadosal. When he became angry," he translated.

Viktor nodded emphatically. "Yes, _angry_!"

Sebastian, talking to Viktor, asked, "Zashto, mislite li?" (_Why do you think?_)

Sebastians knowledge and correct pronunciation of Bulgarian both surprised and please Severus. Viktor, who was happy not to twist his tongue into English words, responded back in Bulgarian. "Goreshti glavata? revniv? koĭ znae?" _(hot head? Jealousy? Who knows?)_

The Headmaster looked pensive and then nodded as if he came to some sort of conclusion. "Renervate," Dumbledore said, waving his wand.

Ron startled and inhaled as if he hadn't been able to breathe. He looked around, wide-eyed, at the wizards peering down at him. 'Hot seat' came to his mind.

"Mr. Weasely, would you share with us your version of the events with Miss Gr.. Snape?"

Ron sneered and shook his head. "Nothing to tell. It was an accident. I tripped and fell into her; she bumped her head and passed out. Next thing I know, Malfoy comes running and sends me a stunner!"

Sebastian stiffened. "You're lying."

Ron, red faced and panting, said, "Were you there?"

"She vould no lie!" Viktor growled.

"How would you know? You don't even know her!" Ron shouted back.

Sebastian stepped forward. "_I _know her and she isn't a liar." It was a calm statement, but his tone was dangerous.

Severus cleared his throat. "Hermione woke and said that Mr. Weasely became agitated with her and shoved her, where she hit her head against the concrete wall. Mr. Malfoy saw Mr. Weasley shove her and cast a stunner, which hit its mark."

Albus quietly assessed the situation presented to him and sighed. "Mr. Weasley, please see Mr. Filch for castle duty detention every day, for an hour, after classes. You'll be finished by dinner every night, so there's no need for you to miss studies and evenings in the common room.

You may go."

Ron jumped up and smiled. "Yes, sir! Thank you, Professor!" He practically ran out of the office, knowing he got off easy.

Albus faced the three stunned wizards, staring at him with disappointed disbelief on their faces.

"Harry needs him, Severus. I assume Hermione is all right?"

Severus could only nod and usher the boys out of the office. Once they were down the hall, Severus said, "You two make sure that she is not alone with Mr. Weasley. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." They were both relieved at their assignments. "I'll tell Draco, Theo and Blaise, too," Sebastian said.

They headed toward the infirmary to check on Hermione.

***!***

A few days later, they entered DADA class to find the famous… or infamous, former Auror Mad-Eye Moody leading the class. "Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions? When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir," Hermione answered.

"The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. So, what curse shall we see first? Weasley."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse?" Ron said his voice trembling with fear.

"Oh, yeah, your dad would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Perhaps this will show you why."

Ron ruminated throughout the demonstration about what kind of trouble his father would have caused. He scribbled a note and waited until class ended so he could send it.

He rushed out when they were dismissed and ran straight to the owlery.

Harry, Seamus and Dean just watched Ron leave. Harry thought it had something to do with Hermione, who was now sitting next to Theo Nott, smiling with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

***!***

Arthur opened the parchment and read the note.

"Dad, we have a new Professor. Mad-eye Moody. He said something about the Imperious and the Ministry. What happened?

Ron."

Arthur wrote back immediately and then sat back. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to reminisce.

***!***

Ron opened the parchment eager to read his father's reply.

_None of your business, boy_.

Ron stood and went looking for the twins. They would know.

***!***

They were young and ready to experience life. Arthur had coveted the lovely Narcissa Malfoy for years; even after Lucius brutally attacked him, no one could hold a candle to her in his eyes.

He was married, of course, to Molly Prewitt. She was a shrew. He'd never liked her, but their one night together was resultant from too much Fire whiskey and not enough bollocks to walk down to the dungeons.

When Molly found out she was pregnant, she was overjoyed. She began making plans for their wedding and plans for the rest of his life. Her brothers ensured he followed through with whatever Molly wanted.

The last day of school, the day before graduation, she'd announced that she wouldn't be joining the workforce. Instead, she was planning to be a stay-at-home mum.

Arthur was opposed. He didn't make the Galleons for her to stay at home and raise children. He had wanted more out of life than how he was raised. His family was poor – he didn't want that. Now, he had no choice.

After living with her parents for a short time, they'd rented the Burrow from an ancient couple, who had died a year later. They had no family left and no will. The three Weaseley's and one on the way (their second child), moved into the dilapidated home, standing upright strictly due to the magical architecture surrounding it.

He was unhappy and stuck. His days blurred together with routine and boredom. He wasn't particularly special in any way, but he'd connected with a few rising stars and luckily, they'd let him ride their coat tails on their way up the chain.

He was mid management now for the Office of Muggle Affairs.

His passion was tinkering with Muggle electronics; quite fascinating, those crafty Muggles. He hadn't seen Narcissa in some time, but she hadn't strayed far from his mind; in fact, each time he looked at Molly burning something in the kitchen, he'd fantasized that it was Narcissa sitting next to him and a house elf cooking.

Most didn't realize that Molly Prewitt was an absolute danger in the kitchen when they'd first started out. She burned things and still made him eat it.

He'd gone to St. Mungo's more than once with stomach upset due to her terrible recipes.

He remembered the day perfectly. He was sitting in the cafeteria, eating a peanut butter and jam sandwich – that Molly made for lunch (he couldn't buy lunch, they didn't have enough money) – when the most beautiful blonde women strode past him.

She was grace and elegance all rolled into sunshine.

He was stunned when he recognized her to be Narcissa Black, now Malfoy. Lucius was not far behind his wife, his hand warming the small of her back as they negotiated the crowded room obviously looking for someone.

Once found, they'd spoken briefly and left. The man walked out shortly after, but Arthur couldn't take his eyes from her form.

The vision she presented would be with him forever. Little did he know that he would be given an opportunity later that day to speak to her.

(*)

He was wrapping up when he heard the clicking sound of heeled shoes down the hallway. He thought nothing of it and stepped outside of his office and bumped into her.

She gasped and stretched to gain her balance against the wall lest she fell.

Arthur didn't move; he didn't move to lend a hand or to apologize for his unawareness. He just stared.

"Arthur?" she asked her eyes roaming over his face and body.

He had gained weight and his hair seemed to not be a lush as it may have been once upon a time, but he puffed out his chest any way.

"Cissa," he breathed. She immediately frowned at the nickname her husband called her… Lucius was the only one who called her Cissa.

"Narcissa," she corrected, pursing her lips.

Arthur didn't know what happened to him. Suddenly detached from reality, he raised his wand and whispered, "Imperio."

Her crystal blue eyes went blank and her back tensed. He could tell she was fighting it. Her movement was stiff and her breathing became rapid.

"Relax," he told her.

Her body slumped slightly.

"Give me your hand, Cissa," he commanded, using the familiar term.

She did, slowly, fighting every inch of the way.

Suddenly, he heard the confident steps of a male. He knew instinctively that it was Lucius. Arthur jerked her behind him while he practically ran towards the Floo.

The foot falls were getting faster; Lucius was running to catch him and calling out for Narcissa.

Arthurs last thought was of the single shoe left in the middle of the glossy floor. It was Narcissa's, she'd lost it in the fray.

He'd brought her to the Leaky Cauldron. It was the only place he thought to call out to get away.

He'd told her to smile and nod if anyone spoke directly to her.

Renting a room, an eager Arthur Weasley and a stiff and Imperiod Narcissa Malfoy entered the dingy room.

He could finally be Lucius Malfoy for a day.

***!***

Arthur sighed, bringing himself back to the present. He'd been caught, of course.

Lucius and Aurors had barged into the room just as he was lifting her skirt and caressing her thighs.

Lucius had roared with outrage and Narcissa released from the curse. She'd sobbed and ran into her husbands arms and Arthur had been left sputtering an explanation to the Aurors.

Luckily, he had been friends with Albus Dumbledore, who had taken pity on him and convinced the Magical Law Enforcement Office to not press charges.

Lucius had never forgiven the Ministry for that. They'd stated that Narcissa wasn't harmed and that their family needed their father.

Molly hadn't spoken to him for a month after that. It had been the most pleasant month he'd experienced in his entire marriage to her. He regretted it now. He hadn't realized what a gem he had in Molly.

He did, now, though. He was glad that fate had worked things out. After that, Molly had worked extra hard at minding the home and experimenting sexually. Where she had been rather vanilla when they married, she now took a dominant role in their lovemaking.

And selfishly, he had always secretly gloated after the fact that Lucius and Narcissa had had only one child. She'd suffered two miscarriages after Draco and it was rumored that she desperately wanted another.

Here he was blessed with seven children. Never mind that he'd never really wanted children; he had them now and he'd had more than Lucius.

***!**_* Hogwarts_

"Dragons?" Sebastian asked.

Harry nodded. "One for each of us."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you; oh, and I'll make sure they keep the Harry Stinks buttons to a minimum."

Harry nodded and walked across the court yard. "You're a right git, you know that?" he shouted at Ron.

Sebastian didn't think it was because of what happened to his sister. This was something else, but right now, there was a Ravenclaw named Chastity that absolutely needed his attention.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! LRMORENA and I really love the response we're getting. When you have a moment, please send LRMORENA kudos for her rampant imagination!_

"Pssst?"

Harry moved to the curtain. "Pssst?"

"Who's there?" he asked, frowning.

"Hermione," she whispered back. "Harry?"

"Yeah," he answered happy she was there.

"Uh, how are you?" she asked the concern evident in her tone.

He shrugged, though she couldn't see. "OK."

She nodded. "OK. Well, be alert, focus and then you'll just…"

"And then I'll just have to battle a dragon?"

She pulled the curtain back and jumped at him, hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back and the picture was snapped accompanied by a bright flash.

She pulled away and glared at the blonde woman making kissing noises at them. She was talking, but Hermione was looking for Sebastian. He was behind her and walking closer. She closed the gap in a hurry, throwing herself in his arms.

Another picture snapped. "You get around, my dear! What a wonderfully exciting topic for my article!" Rita Skeeter quipped.

"He's my brother!" Hermione snapped, taking his hand and squeezing.

"This iz vor champions …and vriends," Viktor called out, scowling at the woman.

Hermione offered him a small smile to which he returned, nodding.

Just then, the game officials walked in and asked the champions to huddle close.

Hermione stepped back and gave the champions one last look. She didn't hear what was said and as she walked away the canon sounded and the games began.

The students were bent over the rails, cheering and yelling as the warriors attempted to steal away the golden eggs from under the fierce dragons.

Sebastian was first. Hermione couldn't breathe from the time she saw him walk out onto the rock canvas to the time he transfigured a rock into a dog in order to distract the dragon, giving him enough time to take the egg.

When he ran back into the tent, she felt cool fingers pry hers from the rail. "You can breathe easy now, Granger, he's good," Theo said smiling at her.

She half sobbed half laughed at his comforting manner. She heard a hiss behind her among the loud cheering for the second champion. Theo and Hermione turned to see Ron glaring at them from four pews away.

Theo rolled his eyes and Hermione sighed. It was Fluers turn.

The part-Veela witch enchanted the dragon to sleep. Hermione was actually impressed with her, but Blaise huffed with impatience. "Well, that was anti-climactic," he said, making Theo and Draco snort with humor.

Viktor strode onto the rocks confidently. He looked up into the stands before the dragon made his appearance. Winking at Hermione, he returned focus to the task at hand. This event was a bit more exciting as Viktor dropped his wand twice and was almost burnt to a crisp once by the angry animal. He finally was able to get his footing and cast a conjunctivitis spell, blinding the dragon. Viktor stumbled away from the scene, breathing heavy.

Draco stood behind her, warming her back with his presence.

The crowds of students and faculty were breathless with anticipation as the young Harry Potter walked tentatively out of the tent. His dragon was nowhere in sight, but he quickly found the egg and made his way towards it. Suddenly, the tail of the large creature came crashing down seconds from where Harry had been standing.

After a long battle and Harry showing his rather advanced flying skills, he was able to steal the golden egg.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The first event was over and Dumbledore was speaking again, but she was more attuned to the warm hands resting on her hips. At some point, Draco had placed his hands lightly. She'd been too wrapped up in Harry's fight for survival to really react to it. At the time, it was a comforting gesture she appreciated.

Now she realized how warm his hands were and how large they were and how this small action made her skin tingle. She fought the urge to lean back into his chest and pull his arms around her more securely.

~0~

Draco had watched how tense she was and moved closer to her. When Potter flew away with the dragon following closely, he'd settled his hands on the slight flare of her hips. Now, his breathing was labored and he could feel his teeth grow. His pulse was racing and his heart was pounding.

"Hermione…" Draco wanted to ask her to the Yule ball, but was interrupted by her being jerked away by none other than the Weasel. He saw red and started after him, but was stopped by Theo and Blaise. "No, mate, cool down first."

Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, he was about to take heed of Blaises words, but when Hermione turned around with fear in her eyes, he ignored the two standing at his side and bolted towards the redhead.

Weasley was faster than he thought, because by the time he finally reached them, Hermione was yelling at him to stop and struggling to get away.

"Let her go, Weasel," Draco demanded. It was a statement filled with authority and it made Hermione pause in her struggle to look at him with a renewed sense of … well, suffice it to say she liked when he sounded _commanding_.

He inhaled briefly and almost smiled. He could smell her reaction to his order: desire. He filed away that small, but important bit of knowledge for another day.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"Let her go," Draco repeated. His voice was low and his body tense.

Ron looked from Draco to Theo to Blaise to Hermione and decided that he was out numbered. "Fine," he said and threw her hand away from his.

She immediately pushed him hard, sending him tumbling and backed up. She bumped up against Draco, who wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione," he whispered.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" she asked, twisting her head a little to catch him in her periphery. She was only half joking.

He smirked and lowered his head just as she twisted hers. The coordinated movement sent his lips into her neck, where he inhaled deeply and licked out his tongue for a brief, but satisfying taste of her skin.

She closed her eyes and then sprung them open after a second, remembering where they were. "I have to understand why Ron was acting like that," she said and pulled away.

Draco sighed, Theo rolled his eyes, and Blaise just stared at her.

"Fine, but you aren't going alone," the blonde said, wanting her back in his arms.

The four walked up to a pouting Ron and as she opened her mouth to speak a scream echoed in the air drawing their attention as well as the rest of the student body.

Hermione got a cold feeling in her chest and turned to face Draco, Theo and Blaise. "Sebastian," she breathed and took off at a run.

The Slytherin didn't doubt her instincts for a moment. It took them no time to catch up to her. They ran up the hill, passing her, but staying within a short distance. When they rounded the bend, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there was a small group of teachers and students huddled around a tall boy lying on the ground, unmoving, with Harry sitting at his side.

Snapes deep voice penetrated the loud urgent chatter. "Move aside!" he said.

He ran up to the body and knelt, while Hermione was frozen with fear. She, again, felt Draco's comforting presence at her side.

She stepped forward and stopped when they heard a howl in the distance. It rang familiar with her. Her mind became a little hazy and just like in third year, she tipped back her head and "ooooowwwww ooooooooo," she returned.

She was about to howl again when someone slapped their hand over her mouth to prevent it. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to see her father looking down at her and Harry standing next to him. "Daddy?" she mumbled.

He removed his hand. "You can't call him, it would endanger the students, Hermione," he chastised.

"Where's Sebastian?" she asked, looking from Harry, who couldn't make eye contact, to her father, who looked worried.

She peeked around him and caught sight of Healers, who she didn't know, levitating her brother into the castle. Her eyes bounced back to her fathers. "Let's go talk in my quarters."

She nodded and looked down at her hand. It was clasping Draco's. She had the strange feeling that she had initiated the affection. She wasn't ready to let him go and faced her father again.

As if reading her thoughts, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Malfoy… and the other two may come as well."

Ron forgotten, Hermione followed her father with Harry at her side, her hand still holding Draco's, Theo and Blaise. "Why are you holding Malfoy's hand?" Harry hissed close to her ear.

She frowned at him, but couldn't think of a suitable retort that wouldn't satisfy Harry and not offend Draco. "I – I… he's…" her frown deepened and she became a little angry at being questioned. "Because I want to, Harry. Sometimes a witch just needs…" Again, she was at a loss for words.

Theo saved her. "A hand to hold," he said, smirking at her.

She nodded and offered him a smile.

Draco couldn't possibly puff out his chest any more than he was at the moment. He was proud of her for not caving and his Veela was singing acceptance.

Sensing the high emotionally driven hormonal state of the teen agers following him, Severus turned around and glared.

Hermione jogged to catch up to her fast walking father, pulling Draco along with her out of spite now, "Daddy? What happened exactly?"

They finally were trotting down the stairs to the infirmary and pushing open the double doors. Sebastian was lying in bed, complaining that he was fine.

Severus hadn't answered her right away and motioned with his hand to Sebastian and the bandage wrapped around his slender muscled arm. "He was attacked by a werewolf. Only scratched, but it could have been worse had Potter, here not been there to stun it," Severus said none too happy that it was Potter to save his son.

Hermione threw herself at Harry, hugging and kissing him and letting go of Draco, who was now scowling.

Harry, who should have been sorted into Slytherin, sent Malfoy a satisfied glance and hugged Hermione closer to him, placing his hands dangerously close to her bum. Her kisses were darting across his face with whispered 'thank you's' in between, but not once did she kiss his mouth.

He turned his head slightly and caught her lips with his, trying to wiggle his tongue from his mouth and into hers.

She pushed back away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Harry!"

He opted for the more direct approach and said, "I'm sorry. I… you just feel so nice." He put his head down in a play for sympathy. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She knew his past… everyone did. "It's OK, Harry."

He smiled and winked at Malfoy when her focus returned to her brother. Severus was standing, scowling at Potter.

Hermione, being Gryffindor, blurted, "So are you a werewolf now?" Her tone was less sympathetic and more excited in a research 'cool factor' way.

"Don't sound so sad, sister."

She smiled. "Sorry. What does this mean, though? A scratch isn't full infection, is it?" She was asking her father and Madam Pomfrey now.

Severus shook his head. "No, but he will have some side-effects: enhanced hearing and sense of smell. His instincts will become sharper, but he won't change and he can't infect anyone."

"Isn't the oldest Weasley boy partially infected? Perhaps we should contact him," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Severus nodded.

Albus walked in and looked around. The first question out of Sebastian's mouth was, "Am I still allowed to finish school?"

Severus was about to scoff at his sons worried expression. Of course, he could finish school, but Albus gave him pause.

"My boy, we'll need to test your blood to ensure you aren't dangerous. You'll miss a full moon's cycle, but if all goes well, yes."

Severus was appalled, but did nothing to reflect his concern. "I'll tutor you, myself. You won't miss anything," he said, giving his son a fatherly look. Sebastian seemed to calm at his fathers words.

***!***

Later that night, Sebastian received his first letter from Bill Weasley.

_Sebastian,_

_I'm Bill Weasely, Ronald Weasley's oldest brother. I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback a few years ago and now have some werewolf traits. _

_It's not so bad. The worst thing is that you can sense/smell peoples discomfort around you if they know. Best thing is that you can smell a witch's arousal – it's quite intoxicating and I haven't found a witch yet, who doesn't like a walk on the wild side._

_It's late. I'll visit tomorrow._

_-Bill_

Smiling, Sebastian rolled the parchment and put it safely under his pillow. He didn't know Bill Weasley, but he liked him already.

He settled in to sleep when his ears alerted him to soft footsteps just outside the door. He picked up his head as the door opened. "'Bastian?"

He smiled. "Chastity."

***!***

Up in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, do you trust me?" Hermione asked quietly.

He turned to face her. "With my life, Hermione."

"Then come with me," she said, standing and holding out her hand for him to take.

He followed her down to the dungeons, wondering what she had in mind. Knocking on the door to the Slytherin quarters, Theo answered.

His dark eyes bounced from one Gryffindor to the other and nodded. The two entered to find Draco and Blaise sitting by the fire much like Hermione and Harry had been before this excursion.

They stood when she entered.

Inhaling, finding the courage to follow through, she said, "Harry, meet Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott – my friends." She turned her attention to 'her friends'. "Guys, meet Harry Potter."

Draco sensed the need for harmony in her and tilted his head in resignation. She wanted them to be friends and play nice. Through ground teeth and an innate desire to please his mate he lifted his hand. "Potter."

Harry sighed and mimicked Draco's gesture. Shaking hands, he greeted, "Malfoy."

He shook hands with Theo and Blaise as well, but no verbal greeting occurred. They all sat in awkward silence until Harry spoke. "Isn't there some law against Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting together without wands drawn?" It was a joke, dry sense of humor, but it worked to ease the tension and Hermione giggled.

Blaise nodded and asked the two, "Do you know who attacked Sebastian?"

Hermione shook her head and Harry shrugged. A deep voice from the corner startled them. "I do." It was Viktor.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked, standing up to hug the large wizard.

He sighed and sat down next to Hermione. "It vas Sergei. Headmaster vas supposed to keep him on the ship, but he escaped. I'm so sorry, Mya," he said, taking her hand.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know?" Harry asked.

Viktor nodded. He looked tired. "He vill meet vith him at day break." The champion stood and kissed the back of her hand. Bowing, he bid his good night and trudged out the door to his living quarters.

Another hour passed and Hermione and Harry made their way back to their common room. They opened the door and stopped short as Ron Weasley met them, pacing in front of the fire.

Harry sighed and Hermione squeaked. "Ron, what's wrong?"

The redhead paused and glared at the two. "Where were you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Ron. "We were down in the dungeons, playing nice with Malfoy," Harry answered.

Ron burned scarlet and clenched his fists. "I thought we were friends!" he yelled.

Harry shrugged. "We were until you accused me of cheating."

Ron's tension eased a bit. "I was waiting to tell you that I know you didn't put your name in the goblet. You'd be daft to want to fight dragons." He stepped closer to the two and glared at Hermione. "But how could you let her come between us? You're consorting with the enemy!"

Harry, to Hermione's immense relief and his credit, said, "Malfoy isn't the enemy, Ron, Voldemort is; we need all the help we can get."

Hermione was proud of Harry and just like that, all was forgiven. She turned to hug him when Ron jerked her away, for the second time that day, and shoved her. She stumbled and plopped on the couch. Thankful it was the floor, she glared at him.

Harry quickly stepped in between the two and pushed Ron away. "What are you thinking?" he hissed.

"I'm thinking she's nice to look at, but you can't let her come between us, mate," Ron pleaded. He tried to sound convincing, but even to his ears, his words sounded false. He didn't want Harry getting the girl.

The wizard he called friend, the boy-who-lived, supposed savior of the wizarding world, did not get to have the girl in the end. Ron would get her if it was the last thing he did!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione woke up the next morning still fuming at Ron's behavior. She was so angry she didn't wait for anyone. She showered, dressed and sped out the door to check on her brother.

When she pushed open the double doors to the infirmary, she heard scrambling and frantic whispering, which made her walk faster to his bedside.

Pulling aside the curtain, she shouted, "Whoa! Sebastian!"

"Shhhhh!" he hissed, pulling the sheet around him and trying not to laugh at Chastity urgently searching for her other sock and casting surreptitious glances slash glares at her crushes little swot of a sister.

Hermione realized her mouth was agape and clicked it shut while turning her attention to rubbing a fictitious spot off of the hard plane of the floor under foot.

Chastity finally found her sock and donned her shoes. Bending over to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, he turned his face to catch her lips, making her smile. "See you later, love," he said.

She wiggled her fingers and walked briskly out the door.

When Sebastian stopped watching Chastity's swaying hips, he met Hermione's eyes and smirked at her raised eyebrow. "So you're feeling better, then?" she asked.

He shrugged and made a circle with his finger, telling her to turn around. He pulled his pants on, but didn't button them. He was shirtless and ruffled and Hermione shook her head in disapproval, but wondered, in the back of her mind, if Draco ever walked around like that. Sebastians ruffled hair turned from dark to blonde in her minds' eye.

"Hermione?" he asked confused by her staring.

"Sorry, I was thinking…" she stopped before she bared all and her brother ended up teasing her until she was forty.

Too late. He knew and his sly smile reflected his knowledge. "Who? Krum? Nott?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head until his smile broadened into a handsome grin. "Malfoy," he drawled out.

His humor ended abruptly when he turned sharply to stare at the door. She watched in slow motion as the doors swung open and in walked a confident redhead. Handsome and dangerous. The two almost-werewolves inhaled and took each other in cautiously until Bill Weasley smiled. "Sebastian Snape; I'm Bill Weasley."

Sebastian smiled in greeting and nodded his head. "Hello. Thanks for the letter."

Bill lifted his head slightly and inhaled again. "Happy to see you took my advice," Bill said, referring to the scent Chastity had left behind.

Sebastian blushed slightly then laughed. "You must be Hermione. I'm Bill. Ronnie's told me all about you," he said, extending his hand to her.

She smiled and shook it.

"Hermione, I hate to interrupt, but Sebastian and I should talk," Bill told her gently so as not to offend her.

"Oh! Of course, sorry. I'll just leave you to it." She smiled and flounced off; feeling good that her brother was alright and that he had someone to talk to.

On her way to the Great Hall she ran in to Viktor. "Good Morning, Viktor. How are you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sergei goes home today. I'm sorry about Sebastian, Mya," he said, his eyes sincere and his body language humble. "I'm sorry. You were friends, but it's probably for the best," she comforted.

Viktor nodded. "Vould you go …ummm, the Yule Ball; Vould you go vith me?"

She perked up. "You're asking _me_ to the ball?"

He nodded, taking an interest in his shoes. "I would love to, Viktor."

He smiled then and clipped his heels. Bowing, he turned and left.

She giggled after him and made her way to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted.

"Morning," he said, chewing.

***!***

Viktor sat, proud of himself and started to eat - voraciously.

***!***

Severus strode in and waved his wand, revealing the writing on the wall. Head-ache Potion. Viktor stood to gather the ingredients, wondering what dress Hermione would wear and hoping Sebastian was all right with him taking his sister.

Would she kiss him? Would they hold hands?

He spent the rest of the class, brewing the potion and thinking about the intimate conversation and the opportunity of close bodily contact that dancing gave him. He had seen her running in the morning. She was hiding a tight little body under those frumpy Hogwarts robes.

After class, he entered the Slytherin common room, humming a tune, indicating his good mood.

"What gives, Krum?" Theo asked after watching the Bulgarian float around like a girl for twenty minutes.

"I go to Yule Ball!"

Theo huffed. "Of course, you're going. You're a champion," speaking as if Viktors head was filled with sawdust.

Viktor shook his head. "No, she said yes," he added still being cryptic.

Theo huffed again; hoping that at some point Viktor would actually share a few pertinent details. "She? Half the witches at Hogwarts are panting after you, mate. Which girl?"

"Herm-o-ninny. She said yes," Viktor clarified.

Theo's eyebrows rose to his hairline. It was a voice from the stair way that made the moment tense. "You asked Hermione to the ball?" Draco asked.

Viktor turned. "Yes. She vill go vith me." He puffed out his chest.

Draco didn't say another word. He inhaled and walked out the door. His gate wasn't pressing or urgent nor was it disappointed, but it was unlike Draco to just leave without a word.

He walked along to the owlery. He had stopped and scribbled a quick note to his father to send.

He rounded the corner to enter the stinky room when he bumped into Hermione coming out. "Draco!" She cried, surprised.

"Hey," he said, but didn't seem overly concerned with her.

She frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he blurted. He didn't know why he asked, even with the knowledge of Viktor's declaration Draco hoped she would change her mind. _He_ was supposed to be with her, not Krum.

He knew before she answered that wouldn't go with him. He was too late. "I can't. Viktor already asked me and I said yes."

Her tone was soft and regretful, but honest. He cringed and nodded.

He thought she would just leave. He almost needed her to leave; her scent was affecting him and he couldn't have a repeat of last time. He'd felt physically sick for days after the bench incident with Pansy.

"I thought you were going with Pansy anyway," she said. This time her voice was tinted with embarrassment and distrust… and something else.

He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Everyone knows, you know? About you and Pansy."

"I… we… Pansy and I, we aren't together," he said.

"But … Crystia saw you two… on the bench, outside." She swallowed and looked at him.

He shook his head. "Do you hate me?" It was a whisper.

"No, of course not."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back. "It's you, Hermione, only you. I…" He didn't say anything to reveal his secret or her role in it. He stepped forward, his taller frame shadowing her smaller one. Taking hold of her shoulders, he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

***!***

She liked coming here, talking to the owls, hearing them hoot at her in response. It was getting late and she needed to get inside.

"Draco!"

Their conversation was interesting and warmed her body. His presence was comforting and safe. Her heart rejoiced when he told her that Pansy wasn't in the picture.

Then he kissed her. His body was warm and strong, and his lips were soft and commanding. Her mind went hazy and she felt herself step into him, pressing her chest against his.

He inhaled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly.

He was encouraged by her moan of pleasure and deepened the kiss with the tentative push against her lips. Parting them almost immediately, his tongue entered gently, stroking and coaxing hers until a couple of seconds later she had her arms around his neck and their tongues were playing seek and catch.

This was her first-ever kiss and it was absolutely everything she'd wanted it to be, though, she wished she was a bit more skilled, but he didn't seem to mind her fumbling lips. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"What do you two think that you're doing?" the deep voice, who seemed to be standing right beside them, bellowed.

They jerked away from each other, breathing heavily and unsure of how to react; not only to each other, but to the witch's father. "Daddy!" Hermione said, taking a step back, distancing herself from the ruffled blonde wizard she was just snogging.

Draco peeled his eyes away from his mate long enough to rear back from the severe death glare his godfather was sending his way.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "We were just-"

Severus cut his hand across the air in a striking motion to the side, silencing the boy. "I know what you were doing, Mr. Malfoy."

Severus didn't know what to say to this. He was enraged and embarrassed and …happy. That last emotion surprised him a bit. He was happy for his daughter and by the looks of it, she was happy too… that was, until he'd interrupted, but he couldn't just let some Veela step in and take his little girl away. He'd just found her! Well, metaphorically speaking, of course.

"I … I just came down to to to feed the birds and… and …" She was stuttering, but she'd never been caught doing something so … _exciting_!

"Hermione," her father said, closing his eyes, praying for patience. "Let's go," he said after taking a moment.

She nodded and walked passed Draco. She cast a sideways glance at him and smiled while putting her head down, hiding her expression.

Draco couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

He looked down at his note and decided to alter it slightly before sending it to his father.

***!***

Lucius opened the window for the bird and took the parchment from its tie.

Unrolling it he read and frowned then smiled.

_Father,_

_Viktor Krum asked Hermione to the ball and she said yes. How do I get close to her? It feels like I'm being crushed under the weight of this feeling of needing her…_

_Draco_

_P.S. caught her at the owlery. We kissed!_

Just then Severus Flooed in and called for a drink. Lucius smiled and handed the normally calm man a half-filled tumbler of brandy.

"Your …son was sucking the life out of my daughter," he said through clenched teeth, fighting to stay collected.

"I heard. She's his mate, Severus." Lucius needn't have reminded Severus of that small, but relevant fact, but he did so love to wheedle the wizard every now and again.

"I know," Severus said, resigned to the fact. "He'll want to bed her soon. She's too young."

Lucius nodded. "He'll wait." Lucius hoped with every fiber of his being that his son would not make him a liar.

Severus looked at the regal blonde and nodded. "He'd better."

"Viktor Krum is taking Hermione to the Yule Ball," Lucius informed.

Severus narrowed his eyes; he could trust Lucius to rein in Draco's desire to mate, but Viktor was another story. The boy was older and Karkaroff let him do whatever he wanted due to his status.

Narcissa entered the library and greeted the two men. "Did I hear you correctly? Mr. Krum is taking Hermione to the ball?" Her voice gave nothing of her emotions away.

They both nodded.

Narcissa penned a note and sent it with Paz, who was visiting one of the Malfoy elves. They had all been witness to the burgeoning elfin love between Paz and Parish.

***!***

Severus caught up to his daughter. "Are you very angry?" she asked him, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't know how he felt so he decided on honesty. "I don't know," he said.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said.

He frowned. "Why?"

"For embarrassing you. I didn't mean to act so…" She didn't know the word she was looking for so she let the sentence fall.

"For being a teenager?" he supplied with a smirk at her blush. He sighed. "I'm not angry with you," he told her.

She raised her head. "Or Draco?"

He made a mild growling sound under his breath. "Perhaps a bit."

She smiled and linked her arm with his. She was a very affectionate witch and she was feeling more and more comfortable around her father.

His heart soared a bit when she hooked herself to him; he placed his warm hand on hers to keep her there.

"He's nice," she whispered and blushed again.

"You like him, then?" he asked, knowing already that she did.

She nodded. "You're very young, Hermione," he warned in a soft tone. He was enjoying the heart-to-heart with her.

"I know, but he feels like … like he'll always be in my life. An important part of my life, you know? It's so strange. I mean, I liked Marcus – he was wonderfully sweet and Viktor is, well, I like Viktor too, but it's not the same. I feel _connected_ to Draco in a way that I don't with the others." She sighed. This was very confusing for her and she hated being confused.

He hadn't responded, only listened. They'd walked the remainder of the way in comfortable silence.

***!***

Hermione sat in her room, thinking. It was interrupted by a pop. "Paz?" she said, smiling and walking over to hug the house elf.

"Missy Miney! Paz is so happy to sees you!"

"I've missed you, too, Paz. Are you here for a visit?"

The elf shook her head. "I has parchment for you. Missy Cissa wrote it."

Hermione took the parchment and watched, for a second, Paz hop around, looking at her pictures and feeling the curtain fabric, making a face at the curtain fabric and just generally taking it all in.

_Hermione,_

_I've heard you're going to the ball. May I offer a girls afternoon of shopping and getting our hair done in preparation? I'll invite the Ladies and we'll have lunch as well._

_Please send back your response with Paz so I can make the appointments._

_With love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione smiled and wrote her response. "Paz, here you go. Will you take that back to Mistress Malfoy?"

Paz nodded and hugged Hermione. "Oh, Paz?"

"Yes, Missy?"

"How's Parish?"

Paz giggled and covered her mouth with her small, delicate hand. "He's so sweet!" the little elf exclaimed and popped out.

Hermione walked downstairs just as Ron entered. "Ron," she greeted, but wasn't planning to stop and chat… ever.

He sneered and huffed. "I saw you and Malfoy," he said still wearing the ugly expression.

She stopped, but didn't say anything.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, he won't stick around. Especially, if you're thinking 'happily ever after'."

Hermione decided that getting angry wasn't the answer. She had heard Harry and Ron talking about getting dates for the ball. Ron had been whining about not finding one. "Have a date for the ball, yet, Ron? I wouldn't worry too much about it – you can always go alone. I'm sure Harry will let you hang out with him and his date."

She walked out the portrait door, not waiting for a response. Before it clicked shut she heard him hiss 'bitch' and then stomp away.

She growled a little and made her way down the hall to her next class. She was not going to feel guilty – not. Going. To do it!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Hermione looked out the window. She was allowed a perfect view of the full moon from the tower. Gryffindor common room was quiet, everyone was asleep for the night, but she couldn't sleep. Her brother was somewhere in the dungeons with her father and Professor Dumbledore.

She couldn't hear his call and that made her wearier. Every hour or so, a parchment would materialize in front of her; an elegant script wrote that Sebastian was fine and comfortable. She appreciated that her father sent the notes to ease her mind, but she wanted to be down there with him. She was _supposed_ to be down there with him.

With that firm resolution planted solidly in her mind, she walked out and clicked the portrait door shut as quietly as she could.

She made it half way down the hall and almost to the stairs when an amused voice stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

She turned slowly and huffed. "Blaise. What are you doing here? It's late, you should go," she said in the most authoritative voice she could muster.

He smirked at her. "_I'm_ supposed to be here. _You_ are not."

She narrowed her eyes and was about to question him when footsteps approached and came to a halt just a few feet from the two. "He knew you'd try to go down to the dungeons," Draco said, shaking his head and chuckling at her chosen attire for her journey.

"Cleverest witch of our age and here you are wearing … what are those? Penguins?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes heavenwards in embarrassment.

Blaise was sniggering quietly.

"Right. Penguins and lollipops; anyway, my point is that you are barefoot and wearing only pajamas. It's cold in the hallways. You should've planned ahead," he scolded.

She took a breath and let her mind process the situation. These were her friends, but if they were given instruction by their head of house –her father- to keep her away, then that is what they would do.

Blaise was moving around to stand next to Draco; both were wearing a smug smile.

It happened so fast; the boys certainly weren't expecting it. "Confundus," she whispered and ran down the hallway.

Draco and Blaise blinked at each other and looked around. "Where are we?" Blaise asked, before the charm wore off.

Draco just shook his head. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay put and wait it out.

They did just that and after a few minutes, their heads cleared.

Blaise looked at Draco's surprised and angry face. "That little swot hexed us!"

***!***

She moved as fast as she could with no shoes, but it was working to her advantage, her travel was silent. She picked up the speed once she heard the heavy footfalls of the two, now in angry pursuit. Ducking into a corner, she waited a few seconds and watched as Draco and Blaise ran by.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she popped out of the crevice.

***!***

As they approached her, Draco could feel her. His magic reached out to her. They passed a corner, but Draco stopped them a moment later. He put his finger to his lips and pulled Blaise close to the wall.

Exactly three seconds later, Hermione poked her head out and started walking again.

She stopped and moaned in frustration when she heard, "tsk tsk tsk." She could nearly see Draco's long graceful finger swishing back and forth at her.

Apparently, Blaise was still peeved at being hexed by one of his friends. Not that it hadn't happened before, but this time he wasn't expecting it and he hated being caught off guard.

The wizards in Slytherin house tried to prank hex each other all the time, but Blaise was particularly adept at reading people and was rarely caught. Of all the people to get him, it was a know-it-all (he thought that endearingly) Gryffindor!

Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be open books? Wear their hearts on their sleeves? Of course not this one! Her father was the king of stoicism and her brother the prince; second only to Lucius Malfoy.

He should have expected it, but he hadn't and it had resulted in a skillfully cast Confundus.

Draco could feel anger and longing coming off of her in waves. His godfather had given strict instructions and he had failed.

Hermione watched him. She was about to yell, rant and rave at him, but she felt some sort of connection to him. "Take me to Sebastian, please, Draco."

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, much like her father and brother.

His resolved was melting, she could feel it. She stepped forward and placed a small hand on his forearm. "Please?" she pleaded, looking up at him wide-eyed.

Blaise mumbled something about Draco being a push over and Draco nodded slowly in acquiescence.

She popped up a couple times, clapping to show her happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and not realizing what she was doing, she leaned up and forward, kissing both his cheeks, the corners of his lips and his chin.

He stood stalk still, closed his eyes and just felt her presence. It was immensely gratifying for him that her gratitude for something so small made him feel so intoxicated.

She must have realized what she was doing, because she suddenly stopped and tensed. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. I just…"

He silenced her with a forceful kiss. His aggression was so pronounced that he had wrapped his arms around her waist so tightly, she was bent backwards and gripping his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. It was a kiss made for story books and romantic notions.

"Draco," Blaise called.

They were still kissing, and she was kissing him back with the same amount of fervor – he noted. "Draco," he called again.

This time Draco pulled back slightly and now they were staring at each other. Blaise rolled his eyes and pushed the love-struck couple quite forcefully. "There is time enough for snogging later. Your brother, Hermione, or are you busy?" Blaise rebuked.

That earned him glares from Draco and Hermione, but he stood his ground. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by a prefect or professor. He didn't need this on his record. Blaise could see it now: Zabini caught waiting while Malfoy and Gr…daughter of Snape try to merge into one person!

Draco set her down gently and stepped back. He shut his eyes right after they were drawn to her chest. It was cold in the dungeons and she wasn't wearing a bra. That picture was burned into his memory for the entirety of his life, he was certain. Her nipples poking through the thin fabric; it was enough to make a Veela go nutters.

Feeling self-conscious, she folded her arms across her chest and nodded to Blaise.

They walked for some time; the three of them down the hall like hell was blazing a path towards them.

She noted that Draco and Blaise were of similar height; one dark, one light; one her friend and the other something else. She didn't know what, but what she did know was that she was short. She felt short – it annoyed her.

Harry wasn't tall and Ron was thick so it gave him a taller appearance, but he wasn't that tall either.

They felt the wards as they passed through; once inside the bubble, Hermione heard Sebastians howls and growls of complaint.

She rushed the door and ran smack dab into her fathers imposing figure. He scowled angrily from one student to the other. Draco and Blaise shrank back a bit, but Hermione stood her ground. "I'm not leaving," she told him with squared shoulders and narrowed eyes.

Severus gritted his teeth and nodded curtly. Sebastian was going crazy in the large cage. He stopped once she approached. Severus grabbed her shoulder, but she twisted and shrugged him off, wrapping her fingers around the bars.

Severus froze from terror at his daughters actions, but tilted his head in interest as Sebastian, who had been snarling a moment before, whispered, "Sister. Cub."

Nuzzling his face in her out-stretched hand, the almost-werewolf calmed. He then started to try and pull her through the bars back to his pallet.

Severus smirked as she looked back at him, pleading for him to unlock the cage and let her in.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten – in Bulgarian, then opened the cage.

With a yelp, Hermione was propelled to her brothers side on the pallet. He placed her behind him, her back against the far corner of the cage and growled at Draco and Blaise before curling up with his body protecting hers, next to her.

Severus thought it was the tenderest thing he'd ever been witness to in his life. He sent Draco and Blaise back to their beds with a wave of his hand.

They walked, relieved, back to the common room to head to their dorms for much needed sleep.

***!***

Two weeks passed. Sebastian had been cleared by Dumbledore to return to class and Hermione and Draco had avoided each other like the plague. She felt embarrassed for succumbing to his advances so easily and he was ashamed at not being able to control himself while around her.

It was Friday and Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor tower to change and then head to the library. "Mya," Viktor said, synching his steps with hers.

She smirked at him as his stride was much wider than hers and he seemed to stumble a bit at first.

"Hi, Viktor," she greeted.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked not looking at her.

"Mentally, yes. I'm getting my dress and such tomorrow."

He looked alarmed for a moment, but she smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll be armed with the most fashionable witches in England.

Hermione had been exchanging owls with Narcissa Malfoy and Elizabeth Pucey. They had instructed her not to buy a thing until their 'witches day'.

Tomorrow was that day. "Vould you like company, then?"

She looked at Viktor with a curious expression. "For study. Vould you like company?"

"Oh! Sure, if you'd like."

He nodded and walked her to the portrait door. "I'll vait here, Mya."

She looked at him strangely; he was like a mother hen. It was both cute and unnerving. He smiled at her and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go, now, go!" he said.

It was a good-natured dismissal that made her hop to it and smile at the same time.

"Hermione!" Ron called once he spotted her at the foot of the witch's dorms stairway.

She stopped. "What?"

He started to speak and then clamped his mouth shut. "Never mind."

She nodded and trotted up the stairs. "At this point she didn't care what he had to say. She was still upset at their last encounter.

It happened in potions class and Fred was teasing Ron about getting a date. After conversing with Harry, Ron turned to her and said 'You're a girl, Hermione'.

She'd wanted to walk away at that point, but stayed. 'Well spotted, Ronald'.

'It's one thing for bloke to not have a date to the ball, but for a girl it's just sad,' he'd said, giving her a pitiful look.

She'd let the anger take hold of her then. She thrust her essay into her father's surprised hands and stomped back to pick up her books with some parting words for her … for Ron. 'I'm not going alone, Ron. Someone asked me to the ball. And I said yes!'

She hadn't heard what he'd said after that, but it was probably better. She didn't want to curse him that badly.

Walking back downstairs in denims and a button down blouse with a jumper, she didn't acknowledge Ron on her way out.

Viktor was right where she'd left him. Together they walked to the library to study.

The tall shadow followed them the entire way; silent and bored, Severus thought of a million other ways to spend his evening, but he wasn't about to leave his daughter alone with Krum. It just wouldn't happen.

***!***

Severus Apparated Hermione to Malfoy Manor bright and early Saturday morning. Both were early risers so he had listened to her chatter excitedly over breakfast. He had got used to her animated quality in her voice when she spoke, he'd come to look forward to conversations with her. Not only was she a very linear thinker like him, she coupled intelligent conversation with the enthusiasm of youth.

Narcissa met them at the door and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Hermione. Severus."

"Good Morning," they both said.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione answered. Severus nodded and smirked at the excitement he could sense in his daughter.

Narcissa smiled. "Then, I'll leave you in the capable hands of my husband, Severus. Hermione, come with me. The ladies are waiting." She turned and headed for the library Floo.

Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek and bounced after the graceful woman.

***!***

The ladies had decided to meet at a small café in Diagon Alley. When Hermione and Narcissa walked up the ladies stood and smiled. "Shall we start with Lady Monroe's?" Elizabeth asked.

They all agreed and chatted amongst themselves while they walked the short distance to a shop that Hermione had never noticed before. She was also in awe of the ladies, the lovely witches walked down the cobblestone without a care. Hermione watched as the populace parted for them like the Red Sea.

Entering, Lady Monroe came out with her arms filled with fabric. "Right on time, ladies. You must be the witch of the hour; Hermione Snape?" the owner asked, setting down the fabric.

"Yes, Ma'am. How do you do?"

The woman smiled. "Well, thank you. Now let's get you measured. The ball is tonight, yes?"

Narcissa nodded and said, "Cost is of no consequence. Whatever she wants."

This declaration made Hermione look at Narcissa with complete surprise while the proprietress grinned broadly.

They spent hours seated, giving nods of approval or making sounds of discontent with whatever Hermione had tried on. In the end, Hermione and the ladies had chosen a soft pink hard silk dress.

It had a halter top that showed off her feminine shoulders, but was age appropriate not revealing much. It fell to the floor in a straight skirt with a slit up to her knee on one side. Hermione absolutely loved it and Lady Monroe was pleased with the quick work in which her elves crafted the one-of-a-kind dress.

Narcissa also purchased some day-to-day robes for Hermione. It was her pleasure as she had always wanted to shop for a daughter. Boys were fun and loving, and she loved Draco with her whole heart, but Narcissa had longed for a daughter.

Lucius and Narcissa had tried to have another after Draco, but after three miscarriages and years of various hormone Potions, they had decided to stop and focus on their son.

Narcissa felt like she'd been given an opportunity.

She'd waited patiently and had been prepared to wait until Draco found his mate and given her a daughter-in-law. This was a welcomed surprise and Narcissa intended to take full advantage.

Of course, she had to fight with Alexandra and Elizabeth as well, they didn't have daughters either and since all the boys were so young; there was little hope it would happen in the next couple of years.

Narcissa was willing to share… a little, but she was very territorial, Hermione was hers – and Draco's, of course.

"Miss Narcissa, these are lovely and I can't thank you enough, but this …this is too much. I don't know how to repay you," Hermione said, breaking into Narcissa's thoughts.

Narcissa smiled down at the pretty young witch. "Dear girl, no repayment is necessary. Just enjoy. Circe! Can you imagine Severus on an outing such as this? When we walked away, I don't think I'd seen him so relieved!"

They'd all giggled at the picture Narcissa described and opted for lunch with the promise that Lady Monroe would have the packages delivered by the time the ladies returned from their day.

***!***

Narcissa had accompanied Hermione back to Hogwarts and into the waiting (pacing) care of her father, who, upon his daughter's arrival, smiled.

"You look lovely, Hermione," he said and then met the crystal blue eyes of narcissi Malfoy. "Thank you," he added.

She waved him off. "Of course. Hermione, have fun."

Hermione smiled and hugged the woman. "Thank you, Miss Narcissa. It was so much fun and I really appreciate it."

Narcissa hugged Hermione back and then pushed her away, turning at the same time. Of all the stoicism and reserved presentation, Narcissa had to fight the tears threatening to spill.

"Good day, then," she said and exited without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was time. Hermione twirled in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Paz was hopping around, singing about how pretty Hermione was, making Hermione smile.

Her hair was curled in an up-sweep with a large piece of hair hanging over one shoulder.

She walked out to Severus and Sebastian standing, smiling at her. "You look… beautiful," her father said.

Sebastian could sense her anxiety and hugged her. "Viktor won't be able to catch his breath."

Hermione smiled at her brother and then frowned. "Where's your date?"

He sighed. "I'm not going stay," he said. There was something in his voice; it was laced with mild disappointment and a little relief.

Her eyebrows rose in question. "Chastity decided that being with me wouldn't elevate her social standing," he said with sarcasm.

Hermione's frowned deepened and Severus pursed his lips tighter. "What a little swot!" Sebastian's sister said, making him laugh.

"I'm not broken up about it. More rides than a broom, that one," he commented casually.

…A little too casual, but Hermione chose to scold her brother for being crass instead of lavishing him with sympathy. He'd clearly been spending too much time around their father because he looked almost fearful that she would try to coddle.

"Don't be a pig," she admonished, but it held no real heat and both men relaxed slightly at her remark.

"Hermione, you must go now. Champions and their dates have first dance," Severus groused.

She smiled. "What will you do?" she asked before kissing them both on the cheek.

"Father has impressed upon me his deep seated emotional need to be conquered at Wizarding Chess by yours truly and then I have patrol. I'm going for the first dance then bowing out gracefully."

Severus smirked at his son. "Perhaps, you misunderstand, boy. I shall instruct you on the finer arts of Wizarding Chess and then you may accompany me on my patrol," Severus corrected.

Hermione smiled at them and clicked the door shut. Waiting for her right outside the chamber, was Viktor, looking nervous. She forgot to ask who he was going to dance with.

Viktor was pacing and smoothing his short hair when she turned to face him with a warm smile. His breath caught and he stuttered a greeting. "H – Hello."

"Hello, Viktor. You look handsome," she complimented.

He swallowed and nodded, unable to speak at the moment. His elbow accidently poked her in her breast and she gasped in surprise.

He grunted in embarrassment then promptly burned scarlet. She felt like both laughing and turning around and walking back inside to do patrols with her father and brother.

"I'm… vell, uh… sorry," he said and tried again. This time, his elbow was held at an appropriate distance and she hooked her arm with his, letting him lead her to the top of the stairs.

She poked her head around the door when Viktor told her to wait there. He had to go check in with Karkaroff. He said he'd wait for her at the bottom of the steps inside the hall in a few minutes.

She wrung her hands nervously and waited, peering around the door every few seconds. She'd spied Harry and Ron with Padma and Parvati Patil; the twins looked bored, Ron looked positively terrified and Harry was searching for someone. Seamus Finnegan with Tara O'Donnel, he was looking down her dress; Neville and Ginny – that was a strange pairing, she thought, but Ginny was looking at Neville like he hung the moon.

Blaise walked by with a very pretty Slytherin witch who Hermione didn't know. Chastity was draped over the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Hermione sneered in her direction for good measure after crunching up her face at what the other witch was wearing.

Her sneer ended when Draco walked, hand in hand, with Daphne Greengrass. They made a handsome couple and Hermione felt her heart speed up. Draco had asked her to go, but it was after she'd said yes to Viktor; and now she had to watch as Draco smiled at Daphne, danced with her. Hermione knew they were friends, but it still stung.

Their eyes met for a split second. She could determine nothing of his emotion from him and so she looked away.

Her eyes found Chastity again. The girls dress was awful, skin tight, emphasizing fat bulges where there should be only soft curves and the color did nothing for her skin. This was just Hermione's opinion, of course. The Ravenclaw wizard seemed to not be bothered at all by the bright yellow of the dress and the way that it made Chastity's skin look pasty. "I never liked her, anyhow!" Hermione practically snarled under her breath.

A whispered question made Hermione startle violently. "You never liked who?"

Hermione snorted in humor when she saw who it was. He was now very close to her; she could feel the warmth from his skin near her back. He was looking over her shoulder and smiling. His breath moved her hair. "Theo. Stop sneaking up on me!" she scolded, but she was wearing a smile so he smiled back.

His eyes scanned the Hall as he asked the question. "You didn't answer, Granger, who…whoa!" He was still whispering, but he physically reared back when he spotted the witch in question.

She laughed quietly. "That's who," she said. "Chastity Broderick."

The sour expression on Theo's face was priceless and it made Hermione laugh again. "She looks like a banana," he said, frowning.

Hermione was giggling when they were silenced by a visitor. "Hey, what're you two laughing about?" Blaise asked sans beautiful witch on his arm.

"The banana," Hermione said, nodding towards the woman in yellow.

Blaise frowned. "That's not a good look for her," he responded tactfully.

Hermione was surrounded by handsome, but nosy Slytherin males. "Why aren't you with your dates?" she asked, still using the stage whisper.

Theo shrugged and averted his eyes. Blaise sighed. "Mara is boring. All she does is smile and blink at me. It's like trying to have a conversation with a boulder." Hermione shook her head. "And you, Theo, why aren't you with your date?" she asked, wondering who he brought.

He shrugged. "I came alone. Figured I would hang out with Draco, Daphne and Blaise."

She nodded and looked around the door again to find Daphne and Draco. She jumped when she saw Viktor standing there waiting for her. "Gotta go," she called back and placed her hand quickly into his outstretched one.

"Sorry," she murmured for his ears only.

He smirked and nodded in acknowledgement while he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and made his way down the middle of the parted crowd. Hermione heard whispers of questions; people wondering if she was really her, whispers of how pretty she looked. She was giddy and smiled, and looked straight ahead.

Viktor swelled with pride and walked on.

Harry was walked behind Hermione and Viktor. He watched every move, every shuffle of her pretty dress. She had curves he hadn't realized she had. He made a mental note to shrink her school robes when she wasn't looking. It would only last a few moments, but still.

Harry sighed and was lost in thoughts of Hermione when Padma hissed something at him. "What?"

"Put your hands on my waist!" she hissed again.

The music started and they began dancing.

***!***

Viktor was a marvelous dancer, picking her up effortlessly. She tried to focus on him, solely. Smiling and enjoying the music, but she kept catching flashes of Draco's hair in her periphery.

She was twirled by Viktor and met Sebastians wink. He was dancing with Daphne. Hermione did a double take and giggled his smirk. On the next turn, she looked at Draco, who was smiling at her smugly.

The music was slowing. "Luff?" Viktor asked, of course, he'd seen her preoccupation.

She blushed a bit for her rudeness and then giggled. "I think my brother borrowed Malfoy's date," she said still smiling.

Viktor looked around and returned her smile upon seeing Sebastian dipping Daphne.

It was a lively evening filled with scowling at Chastity, laughing and dancing with Viktor, and casting furtive glances at Draco.

Ron didn't speak to her nor did she notice his moody expressions thrown in her direction; moods ranging from jealous anger to forced nonchalance. Harry's expression remained steady: longing. His second year infatuation had transitioned to a full blown crush in two short years, but he knew she didn't return his feelings. She'd had a thing for Flint and now enjoyed the attentions of Krum, but Harry's competition for her affections didn't lie with the two older boys; it was Malfoy that would prove to be his rival.

"Harry?" Parvati called, her voice laced with frustration and disappointment. She'd been fluttering her eyelashes at him all evening and he hadn't reacted at all. In fact, her girlish flirting worked his nerves.

He knew she had a crush on him. It was why he'd asked her; she was a sure thing, plus she came as a package deal with Padma. So, he'd asked in hopes that she would strongly influence her sister to attend with Ron. She had and here they all were; bored and irritated with the nights event.

"What?" he snapped and then relented. "Sorry, just tired," he amended.

"Hermione and Viktor Krum just asked if we wanted to walk outside. Do you want to go?"

He shook his head and she huffed, then stomped away with her sister following.

He turned to Ron. "I'm going to say goodnight to McGonagall. I'll be back."

Ron nodded.

Just as Harry walked out of sight, Hermione came around the corner and Ron stood; his mood returning to anger. She smiled in greeting, but then furrowed her brows at his expression.

"You're consorting with the enemy," he said. It was more of a mumble, but she'd understood.

"What? Wasn't it you, who was itching for his autograph?" she barked back.

"He's too old for you."

Her face soured and she shook her head. "He's a perfect gentleman, Ronald!"

"He's angling for something, 'Mione."

She gasped. "How can you say that? I just… UGH!"

Harry had walked up just as she growled. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron turned and answered, "She shouldn't be alone with Viktor. He just wants to - you know!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Of course, Krum wanted to get into her knickers. What teenaged boy wouldn't? But he didn't necessarily want to talk about it with her present.

A deep voice and dangerous presence appeared, seemingly out of the shadows, surprising them all. "I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, that Hermione will be safe," Severus said with Sebastian standing directly behind him.

They all heard the confident footsteps of Viktor Krum near. The tall Quidditch player looked at the somber faces and then back to his dates angry tears. "Vot did I miss?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "Nothing, Viktor," she said, but it wasn't convincing in the least.

Severus was looking at Harry to gage his reaction, but all the boy did was eyeball his daughter.

He turned back to his daughter. "Hermione, perhaps it's time to retire for the night."

After a second, she nodded. "Good night, Viktor, I had a lovely time."

Viktor nodded and clicked his heels. "Good night, Luff."

***!***

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was sitting with her father, sipping tea and watching the dancing flames. She had taken a shower and walked down to the dungeons in her pajamas and robe. It was silent, except for the crackling of the wood.

"Why does he hate me so much?" she asked, referring to Ron.

He sighed. "He doesn't."

She wanted more of an answer than that. "Then why does he act so stupid towards me? I mean, he called Viktor the enemy. Honestly!"

"To Mr. Weasley, Krum is the enemy. You like him, you laugh with him, but all Weasley does is whine and insult you." This was an interesting conversation for Severus. He was still getting used to having a daughter who needed to talk things through. He'd had one serious conversation with Sebastian and that had been it. Their relationship was flourishing with taunts, jibes and wizards chess. Hermione was different. She was strong, but she was still a witch. A witch with all the hormones and mood swings of an adult, but lacked the experience of knowing when events were really _events_ and when they were just mole hills. To her, everything that happened was on the verge of either making the earth turn or stopping its rotation completely. He was enjoying every minute of experiencing this with her, though, he would never admit that aloud.

Suddenly, she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder, while sliding her small hand into his to hold. "I know this is strange for you, but I could use a shoulder to cry on. Ron hurt my feelings. Not just by his mean spirited words, but by his obvious disgust over my presence. You saw how he was looking at me? …Like he hated me; and Harry said nothing in my defense."

He squeezed her hand and tilted his head to the side. His cheek rested lightly on the top of her head. He felt the warmth from her breath and tears as she sniffled and he realized, at that moment, that the frog was back.

***!***

This was the second time Harry had snapped at her and her patience was wearing thin. "Okay, we know you must hold your breath for an hour. You didn't find anything in that herbology book that would allow you to do so?" she asked him.

"No, Hermione, nothing. Don't you know a spell or something? What about Sebastian? Can her transfigure me into a fish?" Harry asked, frustrated and tired.

"Fish have not hands, Harry. What if you needed to do something?"

Ron woke himself up with a particularly loud snore and caught the last question. "Like what?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him like he was mental, but instead of saying something derogatory, they ignored him.

"Weasley, Granger, McGonagall wants to see you. Off you go, now!" Mad Eye Moody ordered.

Hermione frowned. "Snape, sir."

"What about him?" her professor asked in his gruff tone.

"My last name, sir, it's Snape."

He paused, his 'mad eye' still and penetrating. "Oh right, Snape. Dumbledore did say something 'bout it," he mumbled to himself.

He stalked off, calling to Neville, who came around the corner. "Help Potter here, put these books away!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: We own nothing._

_A/N: LRMORENA ladies and gentlemen…_

Harry was nervous. He hadn't seen Hermione or Ron since last night. "Harry," Neville whispered.

He turned and Neville placed the slimy green plant in his hand. "It'll last an hour, then?"

Neville nodded and then shrugged. "There's some discussion among academics, regarding the time it allows you to stay under water, whether the water is fresh or salt, but…"

Harry waved his hand and swallowed the Gillyweed. He began to choke and didn't hear the canon, signaling the beginning of the event. He did feel someone push him into the water quite forcefully.

He was panicking, but just when he thought he would suffocate he took a breath.

He could breathe. Looking down at his now webbed feet and hands, he whooped with excitement and swam above water to flip.

Harry heard cheers sound just as he dove underwater to seek his treasure.

After what seemed like hours, he found four floating bodies: Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle Delacour and Chastity Broderick.

Suddenly, Sebastian swam up like a bullet with an air bubble around his nose and mouth.

He looked at the four, groaned when he saw Chastity and cut the rope to let her loose. He had put two and two together and knew they'd taken 'girlfriends' for the big rescue. In Fleur's case, it was her sister and in Harry's case it was Weasley. Sebastian found that mildly funny.

Harry waited around after Sebastian cast him a parting glance and was again startled by the half shark Viktor was transfigured into. He bit the rope holding Hermione and away he went.

Harry was undecided between taking Ron and leaving or waiting to make sure that Fleur got here in time to rescue her sister.

After a few minutes, he opted to take a chance and cut the girls rope as well as Ron's.

***!*** _After the event._

Sebastian had been observing Potter and the Weasel interact with Hermione. Their body language and scents when around her put his senses in high alert. It was strange how Potter had practically ignored Hermione when she went to see if he was alright after everyone had been pulled out of the water. Weasley had pushed her out of the way to congratulate the boy and Hermione was left, dripping wet and shivering, to quietly sit back on the bench. Draco had appeared shortly after to offer he a towel.

Sebastian noticed more about the redhead; he was becoming more and more possessive of Hermione and every time she was with her Slytherin friends or helping fellow students, he looked for excuses to take her away. Of course, he couldn't do it when she was with Sebastian or her father, but still, the way he looked at her could only mean one thing: trouble.

Sebastian needed to talk to Hermione and make her see reason without the conversation devolving into his robes being set on fire.

She was so stubborn just like their father, but she was his responsibility. Why did she always find excuses for them? He wondered.

They belittled her and ignored her all the time, unless of course, she was doing their homework. In Gryffindor, Hermione's only two real friends were Neville and Ginny. He had seen the little 'Weaselette', as Draco called her, hex her brother for insulting Hermione.

Sebastian looked at his watch. It was almost midnight, which would denote his 18th birthday. Today, his magical inheritance would be revealed to him. His father helped him to brew some pain potions just in case. Sebastian knew his abilities could manifest physically or mentally.

The Sanchez lineage held the magic to heal naturally and interact with animals, which he was certain that his sister demonstrated already, judging by the memory his father had showed him of the full moon.

The Prince family magic included Orbing, which could be fairly handy for those times that one didn't know where they were Apparating. Orbing operated on the subject's emotions as a location guide.

Wandless magic was also prevalent in the Prince family magic as well as stopping time temporarily.

His father could do wandless magic, but the last Prince that could stop time had been dead for over two hundred years.

Severus suggested that Sebastian should be alone upon the mark of his 18th birthday. He was given permission to use the Room of Requirements or, if he wished, Severus offered to submit a special request for Sebastian to go to La Esperanza.

Sebastian decided on the ROR, thinking of Hermione, she would be worried for him and knowing her, she'd want to be with him.

His head snapped up, speaking of... He could smell her near. "My darling sister, always looking for trouble and missing curfew." he chuckled. At that moment, she opened the door and walked in wearing her PJ's. He looked her over and was hit by a bit of nostalgia for when they were little. She'd open his bedroom door, and quietly slip into bed beside him. She always had on cotton pajamas and wore her hair in pigtails just as she was now.

"I was wondering when you would get here. You almost missed the show," he teased.

She ran to him and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Sebastian," she whispered into his chest, worried for him.

"Technically, it's not his birthday yet." they both jump at the sound of their father's voice. "Hermione, what are you doing out of bed and out of the Tower?" Severus asked with a fatherly tone.

Hermione studied her feet. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I couldn't miss this important moment for Sebastian. The thought that he might need me… besides, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you," said Severus. "I've missed so many important moments of you growing up that I didn't want to miss this one, too." Hermione launched into her father's waiting arms. "I love you, Daddy." That damnable frog again.

Sebastian gave up and went to them, embracing both. "I love you, too, father and thank you. I can't think of a better way to start this day than with my family. Having you both is the best gift of all." Severus blinked rapidly. After all that he had done; life had given him another chance at a family.

There was silence, a very comfortable one, where they enjoyed the moment as a family. Nobody could be certain of what the future held for them, but one thing was clear, they had each other and that was what was important.

In that moment, a great pain started in Sebastian's head. It started as a head ache would; rolling to the front of his brain like thunder, and then quickly got worse. Pounding spread from the top of his head to the sides near his ears. He couldn't move; it felt like a small animal was attempting to claw its way out of his ear canal. Sebastian held his head and screamed.

Hermione and Severus moved in tandem and put Sebastian on top of the bed that had appeared. Hermione tried to soothe him, but the pain was unbearable. Severus put a vial of Pain Potion to his lips and lifted him so he could drink.

Father and daughter shared a look when they felt Sebastian's magic wash over them like a dense fog.

After he swallowed, the pain eased and for a moment, he stopped the tossing and turning. He looked around; there was something very strange. It was eerily silent; he couldn't feel any movement of air and even his sisters' hair was unmoving.

Sebastian looked at his father and sister in awe. He waved his hands in front of them. They didn't blink or flinch or move. He got up off the bed and did a victory dance, but mid-dance with his magic sparking around him, he blinked and found himself in the hallway outside the room; another blink and he was back inside. He had accidentally orbed out and back into the room. When he stumbled from arriving back into the room, his father and sister became animated once again.

Severus felt strange. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and he saw Hermione moving her jaw around, attempting to pop her eardrums. He felt the pressure too, but he wasn't about to resort to jawing around.

It was then that he noticed Sebastian; still doing his victory dance, both Hermione and Severus watched him with worried eyes.

"Father, how long did you say the last Prince could stop time?"

"Around two hundred years… " Sebastian only nodded and they both looked very pleased with themselves.

Hermione put her fists on her hips and looked at both. "Explain." She was giving them the look that spoke of consequences and new robes.

"Hermione, I can stop time and orb!" he said to her with a big smile, and then frowned. "What if I can't do it again?"

Severus shook his head and looked thoughtfully at his son. "Once manifested, the capability is there. We'll hone your abilities and focus your mind."

She squealed with excitement and launched herself at him. He twirled her, celebrating.

"Wow! This is amazing; anything from our mum's side?"

"I don't know."

"Paz."

"Yes, Missy Hermione"

"Would you bring Sebastian's presents and cake please?"

And with a pop, she went. When she returned, she brought a carrot cake with almonds and cream cheese icing and eighteen candles lit on top.

Sebastian smiled at the presents from his friends.

Severus waited for his son to find what he had set. Hidden between the gifts, was a journal bearing the name: Alvaro Sanchez y Saavedra in gold letters.

"This was your grandfathers' journal. You will find that it discloses all the information about the businesses, properties, and investments that you inherited." Severus bowed his head respectfully at his son. "It is my honor to present you with the ring that makes you the Head of the Sanchez family."

The ring was beautiful. It was a gold band with the family's Coat of Arms; a lamb seated around two flags with two emeralds on either side. Inside the ring it read: Amor, Fuerza y Valentía (Love, strength and courage).

"Before you put on the ring, there is an oath that you must take. The use of the ring is only by choice. The oath prohibits you from taking another Master." Severus was quiet for a moment, letting the deeper meaning sink in. "Should you attempt to take the mark of another Master, your magic will return to the earth and wait for another."

"Sebastian," Hermione called. "You weren't planning on – on… following Voldemort, were you?" She wore a horrified expression at the thought of her brother being a Death Eater.

"Hermione, if it keeps you safe then I will do it." Sebastian was resolute.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I forbid it! I worry enough as it is from daddy and my friends. I can't add you to the mix!"

Severus look perplexed. "How do you…"

Hermione huffed. "I am not called the 'Brightest witch of my age for nothing'." She turned to Sebastian with misty eyes. "Promise me that you will never get the mark of that monster."

"Hermione…"

"Don't Hermione me, promise me!"

Sebastian sighed, giving up. He was never able to go against her wishes. And with that, he nodded.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and lifted his wand. He handed his son the oath on a very old looking parchment.

Sebastian read it aloud and felt the magic of the vow surround him. "I, Sebastian Sanchez Snape, promise to honor the Sanchez tradition as Head of the Sanchez house. I promise never to dishonor the name or my family. I promise to make every effort to prosper the family treasures and protect those who bear the Sanchez name with my life. So mote it be!" The white light engulfed him and Hermione.

Once it finished, about a 350 elves appeared, bowing to him. Sebastian's ego was fanned by their humility and he smirked.

Severus and Hermione just watched in awe.

With the continued pops of Apparition, he took a step backwards. Thankfully, the room grew in size to allow for the little bodies of the bowing elves.

Severus snorted with humor at his daughters' appalled expression. "Sebastian!" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Tilting his head, acknowledging their allegiance, the house elves winked out en masse.

"Okay, guys, what are you waiting for? This is a party and I want cake!" The magic of the elves shook the castle, waking everybody in it. Thank goodness it was Friday and there were no classes tomorrow.

His father pinched the bridge of his nose and recounted, only one more task and graduation for this one, maybe more. As for Hermione, three more years of trying not to kill the Weasel, keeping Draco from bedding his mate and ensuring Lilly's son stays alive. _Nope, never a dull moment_, he mused. He decided that when this was all done, he would either be dead or living somewhere quiet and boring.

As the friends of Sebastian starting entering, Severus walked to his son and hugged him. "I am proud of you, you made the right decision. I love you, son."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The day was cloudy and filled with dread. It was the morning of the last task. Just weeks before, they had found Barty Crouch dead in the forest, not only that, Harry was having nightmares that were becoming more vivid with each passing night.

Viktor didn't leave Hermione's side for more than was absolutely necessary and to be quite honest, she was tiring of his constant mooning. She liked him and probably would like him more if he'd just give her some space, but he spent study time in the library staring at her. Similarly, Draco was never far from the two. Though, he generally spent his time staring with a scowl on his face and Hermione swore that she'd heard him growling once or twice.

As if she didn't have enough growling wizards around her, Sebastian growled whenever either student stood around her. She'd told him of her exasperation with Viktor, but he'd only laughed at her and told their father, who then promptly _growled_ in response.

But no one made Sebastian and Draco growl more than Harry. She just didn't understand it.

Hermione sighed and shivered a bit. It was cool out and she decided that she would conjure a blanket to wrap around herself when the event began.

They heard Albus clear his throat after casting a Sonorus. The stands filled with people, stood as they played the Hogwarts song. Hermione turned to a nervous looking Harry and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, Harry," she rushed. He hugged her back and shut his eyes, hoping this wasn't the last time he'd get to hug… anyone.

Once released, she turned to Viktor and hugged him just as tightly. This resulted in Sebastian growling and Viktor smiling in triumph while he buried his nose in her neck. He was hunched over so it was difficult to push him away since her arms were trapped in between their bodies.

"That's about enough, Krum. My sister and all," Sebastian hissed.

Still smiling, Viktor lifted his head and released the small witch. "Vot? Only hugging – vor goot luck," he mocked.

Sebastian and Severus sneered in response.

Sebastians face softened when Hermione walked to stand in front of him. Her eyes were tearing up and it made Sebastian's heart melt. He opened his arms and she crashed into him. "You have to come back to me. Wizards die in this competition! Sebastian, I did research. The third task is always, always the most dangerous!" she was squeezing him tightly and he was having trouble breathing.

He pulled at her arms to loosen her grip. "Pretty witch, I'll be okay. Viktor and Harry and I and…" He looked over to Fleur and cocked an eyebrow. The quarter Veela was primping and preening like a prized peacock. _As if the state of her hair would get her through the maze_, he thought.

"We're going to take care of each other. I'll be back in the blink of an eye." Sebastian looked down at her large brown eyes. She nodded and sniffled.

Hermione hugged her brother one more time and stood by her father, who put his arm around her in a comforting manner.

She looked at the four of them and stopped at Fleur. She didn't put much stock in Fleurs abilities. The witch had only had one successful task and it had been the easiest one. Hermione worried for the other girl.

Her focus shifted. She caught the eye of Mad-Eye and furrowed her brows. He was staring quite intently at her, licking his lips reminiscent of the way a lizard's tongue would dart in and out of its mouth.

Severus pulled his daughter to the side and let the champions prepare. Giving his son one last look, onyx eyes met their echo with a silent message of concern and courage. Sebastian nodded and turned back around to face the maze.

She looked up at her father when his hand squeezed her shoulder. She watched his adams apple bob a few times. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "A frog," he said.

***!***

Harry turned half way down one of the aisles and saw Mad-eye pointing to the right. Harry took the first right.

Sebastian jogged along with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He had smelled fear and determination in his fellow champions and he acknowledged that he felt the same.

Forty-five minutes of moving in and out of breaks in the tall bushes he sensed something …off. He stopped to inhale; the air smelled strongly of fear and something else. A scent that dulled the senses.

His ears picked up a whispered word, but he couldn't make it out. It gave him a sense of urgency and he began to run. Through the natural aisles as well as breaking through the branches and the brush. The sharp edges whipped him in the face until he saw two figures: one blonde haired and feminine, the other young, slight and wearing glasses.

Fleur was going to curse Potter. Just as she opened her mouth, Viktor came crashing through the bushes ready to curse her.

Harry yelled, "Wait! She's under the Imperious."

Sebastian wasn't about to wait for her to cast an Avada, "Expelliarmus!"

Viktor cast a binding spell and Harry shot sparks into the air so the faculty would find her.

They each paused; they could see the cup from where they stood. "Together. We can take it together and be done with it," Sebastian said.

Viktor nodded, but Harry was reluctant. "Who will win?" he asked.

Viktor frowned. "She vas cursed. It does not matter who vins," he snapped.

On that note, they ran. Ran for the shiny object at the end of the dark maze; a cup that would carry them home. They reached it milliseconds from each other and reached for it. They each felt the compression of Apparition.

Dropping clumsily to the ground, Sebastian and Viktor scrambled to stand with their wands drawn. Harry was a bit out of breath and was attempting to catch it with long deep breaths.

"Get up, Potter!" Sebastian hissed. He had spotted the rat looking man walking out of the shadows.

"Wormtail?" Harry whispered, diverting the older boys attentions.

"Harry," Wormtail sang and snorted with glee. "What a surprise!" the man snorted with humor again.

Harry looked around. "We're in a cemetery? I've been here before."

"Vell, let's go now. Cemeteries make me uneasy," Viktor said.

The three stood back to back to back, wands at the ready. Coming from the air around them, they heard the dark whisper of Voldemort. "Kill the Bulgarian."

Before any one of them could react, Wormtail pointed his wand at the Seeker, "Avada Kedavra!"

His large body seemed to fall in slow motion, hitting the soft earth with a thump. Sebastian just stared at his friends lifeless eyes. Harry was hyperventilating. "Do it!" came the whisper.

Suddenly, Harry was thrown against a statue and bound there.

Wormtail cast a Petrificus Totalus on Sebastian before he could move to save Harry.

The small rat-like man started reciting an incantation that, Sebastian was certain, would bring the Dark Lord back to human form.

Harry was cut. Sebastian heard him screaming.

Wormtail sliced his hand off. Sebastian watched in horror. That's when Sebastian focused. He had powers these wizards knew nothing of. He couldn't move, but he could think. He could concentrate. He could use his magic and get them out of there.

He couldn't close his eyes, but he could move his eye balls to focus on a single point. It was the tip of the hat on the statue that Harry was bound to.

_Tempus. Tempus. Tempus. Tempus_. Sebastian chanted the word in his brain over and over and over again. He could feel the pressure. He could see the slowed movement of Wormtail.

He knew it was working, he could hear the rushing in his head. Wormtail now had the bones of the wizard he would resurrect and was about to drop them in the cauldron.

Sebastian increased the energy. _Tempus. Tempus. Tempus_.

Suddenly, Harry's screaming stopped. Wormtail's chanting stopped and the bones were frozen mid-air.

With the same energy, Sebastian thought, "Solvo." The one-word spell released him from the bind. He jumped up and cast a cancelling spell to get Harry down. He wasn't sure how to start time again; last time it had just happened. He suspected it had something to do with the adrenaline in his system right now.

Harry didn't fall like Sebastian had hoped, so he did the only thing he could think of: ran to Viktor's body and Accio'd Harry. Just as Harry crashed into him, time started again and Sebastian Accio'd the Cup.

They were thrown into the ground at the stadium with Harry sobbing, Viktor dead and Sebastian bleeding from a last minute hex sent his way by Wormtail. In fact, he was feeling quite dizzy now and could feel the blood pool around him.

He blinked slowly and upon the opening of his eyes, he saw his father. He was whispering something urgent. He could hear Hermione calling him and could feel her small warm hand in his.

Sebastian was feeling better and when he opened his eyes again, Severus was looking at him. "SectumSempra. It's a slicing hex. Who did it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "He looked like a rat."

Hermione kissed his cheek and went over to see about Viktor and Harry. He sat up when he heard her gasp. "No!"

It was chaos, people were everywhere; screams, cries, and moans of dismay and disbelief. It took what seemed like an hour for everyone to calm down and the tournaments official Healers to arrive.

Severus' head snapped up. He saw Draco and Lucius, Potter, the Weasley's, his son… He didn't see Hermione.

His dark eyes shifting back to Draco, he said, "Where's Hermione?"

Draco looked baffled for a moment and then he looked around. Panic masked his face. "I don't know."

Lucius heard the exchange and called Dumbledore. "Where's Alastair?"

Severus' face darkened.

***!***

"What're you doing, Professor?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling a bit. He was pulling her along at a fast pace; faster than her legs could maintain.

She tried resisting, but his grip tightened and he widened his stride, making her almost trip.

He pulled her into an alcove near the Forbidden Forest. There was enough light for her to see his face bubble and change. She knew the symptoms. "Polyjuice," she said, backing away.

He stretched his neck, rolling it back and forward. "Yes," he hissed with an evil smile. His voice had changed from the gruff rumbling of Alastair Moody to a smoother tone of a younger wizard.

She recognized him from the man at the World Cup.

"You're so pretty; and all mine. It'll be hours before they realize your gone, girl."

Hermione was shaking her head emphatically; No!

Barty reached out to touch her youthful face and grew angry at her rearing back. He jerked her head forward by a fistful of her hair. "You'll be respectful or you'll be punished," he threatened.

She complied and closed her eyes, but didn't flinch when he touched her cheek. It was a soft touch almost tender, but she knew this man wasn't tender. She'd heard her father talking about him to Lucius Malfoy. This man was crazier than a loon.

Her stomach twisted in pain when he spoke his next words. "I haven't had someone so young in quite some time. What a treat you'll be. Don't worry, young Snape, I'll be gentle."

***!***

Draco was angry and worried and fearful and his desire to see his mate again was stronger than ever before. It drove him through the Hogwarts ground, across to the Black Lake, into the Forest. He knew someone was following, but didn't care. He was a wizard moving with purpose.

Sebastian was following. He could make out faintly his sisters crisp scent of freshly cleaned linen. He wondered if Draco could smell it as well.

Severus wasn't far behind with Lucius, Arcturus, Castor and Pavo.

***!***

Tears coursed down her cheeks now and she was trying very hard not to sob uncontrollably. "Don't cry, little witch. We'll go somewhere more comfortable in a while. We just need to wait until the cover of darkness. Don't worry, you'll be in my arms soon enough."

She choked on her breath. He thought she was worried she wouldn't get to be _alone_ with him?

They were sitting on the ground, his back was against the wall and he had her sitting in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her and every once in a while he would exhale, making her hair move with his breath.

***!***

Hermione's scent was getting stronger the deeper in the woods they went. Sebastian and Draco rounded the corner and climbed up a small ravine. There she sat, with twigs in her hair and her cheeks glistening with fresh tears.

Barty moved to pull her closer and Draco burst into rage. His breathing became heavy and his hands grew into sharp talons. He lifted his face to the setting sun and screamed at the painful transformation.

Severus and the rest of the wizards following stopped when they heard the animalistic and enraged yell. Lucius knew what it was and began running.

Barty stood and was about to Apparate when Sebastian cast an Expelliarmus.

Hermione was pulled up with Barty and stood motionless, mouth agape, watching Draco change into a bird like creature with large talon, a long face, sharp teeth in protusion and wings.

Draco swooped down and caught Barty by the shoulders, lifting him high up in the air, cawing the whole time. Hermione listened to the shrieks and found them soothing, comforting. She found that odd, since the rest of her family and Draco's were cringing with their hands over their ears.

His caws were a song; a song that called to her.

Though Lucius, Arcturus, Pavo, Castor and Severus were trying to muffle the sound, they watched Hermione closely. She stood with her face in the sun, following the Veela with her body.

Draco flew, shaking Barty and sinking his claws into the muscles of his shoulders. It ended with Draco soaring up high into the air and dropping the wizard.

Hermione didn't move when the rest of them did. She waited for Draco to land and watched him transform back into human form. His clothes had been torn, so he'd turned his back to her and wrapped his father's large cloak around himself.

When he turned to face her, she was blushing.

He walked slowly to her. "You're a Veela." It was a statement.

Draco nodded and paid close attention to her face. "I'm your mate?" she asked quietly.

He nodded again. She looked around and sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said and hugged him. It didn't last long, because Draco was nude underneath and her presence against his body caused a reaction.

"Come, Draco, we must go. Miss Snape. Severus. Sebastian." And then they were gone, walking outside the boundaries of Hogwarts.

Hermione turned to Severus and threw herself into his arms. He dropped his cheek onto the top of her head and hugged her close.

Sebastian watched the two and smiled when his sister held her arm out for him to join. "You're such a bloody Gryffindor," he teased, but joined the hug.

It had been a trying day.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione sat on her father's couch, in front of the fire. Severus watched her concerned with her morose state. She hadn't moved in hours. She just sat, staring and sighing every once in a while. He'd seen her wipe at a stray tear every now and again, but other than that…

Sebastian, on the other hand, had seemed more jovial than normal. Severus had spied the boy examining the scars he'd received from the slicing hex with something akin to pride. It was something Severus understood. He could have died, but he didn't. He'd saved himself and Potter while under a _Petrificus Totalus_ spell. Sebastian had much to be proud about.

Severus looked at his daughter once more. He was worried. He decided to act. "Hermione," he said, sitting next to her.

She didn't move.

He touched her arm and that was all she needed. She crumbled into him, sobbing and mumbling. He didn't catch all of it, but enough to get the gist.

"Was mean… Viktor… staring… how could I?" through the sniffles and the hiccups and the deep and shaky breaths he nodded. "You feel guilty." Severus rolled his eyes. His daughter was Gryffindor incarnate.

"I c-complained about him staring. I tried to push him away when he just wanted a good luck hug. I-I snapped at him, too! What kind of friend was I? And now, he's… he's not coming back!" she wailed, burying her face in his robes.

Severus pulled her closer, but didn't say anything. He remembered once, when Lourdes had been upset about something, she'd told him, crying and shaking, why she was distressed . He had responded with a solution, which had made her angrier.

She'd told him later that witches didn't need nor want solutions unless they specifically asked; they wanted someone to listen.

He'd applied that advice on many different occasions for the last sixteen years or so and it had never led him astray. This instance was no different.

"I was more worried about Fleur!" she cried her sobs dying down. "He was nothing but nice to me. He just wanted me safe and happy and there I was snapping at him. I told him to leave me alone on more than one occasion, but he didn't relent. I'm a terrible person, daddy!"

Severus fought hard not to roll his eyes. The drama was heavy in the air and he wasn't sure he could take it much longer. Praying for patience and the ability to get through her teenaged sense of right and wrong, he spoke, "We shouldn't make Viktor out to be something he wasn't, Hermione." She pulled her head back and looked at him with an expression of affront and curiosity.

"Meaning?" she asked her voice still nasally from her bout of crying.

Sebastian walked in at that moment and translated Slytherin into Gryffindor. "It means Viktor wanted to get into your knickers and the more you resisted him the more he wanted you."

She gasped, looking appalled. "No!"

"Oh, yes," her father answered.

Sebastian was quick to amend that statement by saying, "He liked you; no doubt about that, but he loved that you didn't swoon."

Severus gave his son a nod. It said: 'nice save.' Sebastian smirked in acknowledgement.

For some reason, this small bit of truthful information put things into perspective for her. She could mourn a friend, but his death was a terrible tragedy that had little to do with. It didn't reflect on her at all.

Sebastian, apparently not finished with Gryffindor-speak asked another pressing question. "So what about Malfoy?"

She sat up straight and pierced him with a mild glare. "What about him?"

Both men cocked a brow.

"You're his mate," Sebastian said exasperated by her attempt at playing dumb.

She turned to Severus. "What does that mean exactly?"

He pursed his lips and inhaled. "It means that you and he will …_eventually_ marry."

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah, like when she turns thirty."

Another glare from his sister.

"What if I don't want to get married? What if I don't want to marry him?"

Severus was hard pressed to reveal the facts to her, but if he didn't, she would go off and do the research and possibly run half-cocked to the Ministry. "There are laws still in place about species mating and claiming."

"Claiming?" she chirped. She was offended, he could see it.

Sebastian plopped down on the chair and tossed some popcorn in his mouth. He chewed with an expectant grin on his face.

"Yes, claiming." Severus shifted into professor mode and walked to the vast collection of parchment, books and ancient tomes. Moving the 'legal' section, he pulled a volume encased in soft red leather. He handled it with care and flipped through the pages. Scrolling down the paragraphs with his finger, he stopped mid-way and found what he was looking for. "Here it is. 'Species of reasonable intelligence may claim their mate, Muggle or Magical, at any time species are of legal age and mates are no less than two years from legal age by marking, bonding, or reigning family approval of official marriage.'" As Severus read the passage, Hermione paled.

She was fifteen and Draco was sixteen. He could claim her next year and there was nothing any one could do about it. She shoved that thought aside and asked another question. "Were they only referring to Veela?"

"No. Trolls, Centaurs and Giants all mate instinctively and are all of reasonable intelligence; though I have my reservations about Giants and Trolls," Severus answered.

"What will happen if I don't …bond with Draco?"

Sebastian and Severus shared a look that spoke volumes. She made a decision. "I would like to read everything you have on Veela," she said.

"I don't have much information on Veela, but Lucius would."

She nodded. She wanted to talk to Draco.

Sebastian was mildly disappointed at the lack of fireworks. He was hoping Hermione would fly off the broom with her rage at having to be claimed. It made him nervous when she handled things in stride. He decided she was plotting and made a note to keep away from her for a while.

***!***

The next morning, Hermione was sitting by the lake, reading. She had a half hour before classes started.

She could feel him and turned. His handsome face looked sheepish and uncertain. His presence made her feel warm. "Want to sit?" she asked, patting the spot next to her.

He nodded and sat. Their thighs touched and his body heat made her eyes close.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"No, but … I just… "

He took her hand to quiet her. "I know. Me, too. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

Draco was leaning into her while his face was turned down to her. She lifted her face to smile up at him and realized that he was much to close. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

The next instant told her it was a good thing; a very good thing.

His lips touched hers, gently at first, then more demanding. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She allowed him entrance almost immediately.

His tongue caressed and explored and discovered the recesses of her mouth and tongue.

She deepened the kiss by taking his school robes and pulling him closer to her.

He moaned at her response to him and placed a warm hand on her knee. As their kiss grew more intense, they dispensed with pulling away for the purposes of breathing, and instead opted for breathing through their noses.

Sliding his hand slowly up her thigh, under her skirt, he swallowed her mewl of pleasure. It was an awkward position they were in, both sitting side by side, but turned to face one another.

One of his hands was holding him up and pushing him forward while the other hand was crawling up her inner thigh to her center. Her hands were fisted tightly in the lapels of his robes. She was arching her back and pressing her soft bosom into the hard planes of his chest.

Draco's hand finally reached the edge of her knickers. She gasped and pulled back a little. He jerked thinking she was upset, but surprised him by looking at him with pleading brown eyes. "Can I touch you?" he asked quietly.

Her bent leg moved infinitesimally outward, giving him his answer. His mouth crashed on hers and his fingers slid up her puffy lip on the outside of her knickers.

She sighed into his mouth and he sucked on her tongue.

He pushed forward some more, leaning her back until she let go of his lapel with one hand and braced herself with it. She was resting on her elbow while continuing to pull him forward almost on top of her.

He liked this position much better. Her leg had dropped to the side and rested on his hip. With his fingers, he skimmed the tiny, but swollen muscle through the soft fabric, making her buck in response.

She was hot and wet and he wanted to have her. He wanted to make her his.

"Oh," she sighed when he pressed against the kernel of nerve endings.

Draco palmed her lower abdomen and breached the waist band of her knickers. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't and his chest contracted with excitement, with love for her, with the desire to mate.

Slipping inside, his fingers traveled over her mons and to her core. Cupping her tenderly, he pressed the flat of his hand against her wet clit.

She pulled back to pant. "Draco," she breathed as he pressed and released against her.

He tentatively slid his finger down her wet canal and into her core. It was tight and warm and he could only get knuckle deep inside of her.

That was enough for him. He pumped very slowly, very gently in and out of her never neglecting her clit.

She felt pressure and tingling and prayed he wouldn't stop. He couldn't! It would be cruel. "Come for me, Hermione. Let me see you, mate," he said.

She was three seconds from falling apart, the most wonderful experience of her short life, when she heard her name being shouted.

"Ohmygod!" she cried and stood, frantically straightening her school robes. The throbbing in her lower region didn't go away.

Draco's teeth were elongated and he was panting. She looked around and saw her father and her brother walking purposefully in their direction, but not looking directly at them.

To answer her unasked question, he said, "I cast a Disillusionment Charm."

She frowned at him. His casting a charm was a bit too _planned_ for her taste. "When did you do this?" she asked.

The look she was giving him, made him realize he was in trouble. "I – I didn't want for anyone to see us, but I didn't want to stop," he pleaded.

She melted a second later, when the magical fingers that made her want to scream five minutes ago, were placed in his mouth for him to suck on.

His teeth were shrinking back to normal. He cancelled the spell and they both turned to Severus Snape.

Sebastian growled, Draco growled back and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when her father said, "You have a twig in your hair."

Draco turned to pull it from her thick tresses. She was blushing profusely and he was feeling like he wanted to skip.

"You are late for class," Severus said. Those five words prompted Hermione to gasp , grab her books, kiss Draco on the cheek and run back to the castle.

He touched his fingers to his cheek, where her lips had just been and was about to smile when he met the matching onyx eyes of her brother. He was only a little relieved that Severus had taken a vow to protect him. He wasn't certain that the vow extended to big brothers; big part-werewolf brothers.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sebastian was making every effort to control his temper. Severus and Sebastian had followed the scent of her and the pungent aroma of arousal. As Sebastian looked at the …boy, who would claim his sister in the future, his anger reached epic proportions. He decided to end the young Malfoy's life slowly. He would torture him with an arsenal of curses from his cache of knowledge. Hermione would be fine in the long run. He would just avoid her for a few years.

Severus broke the murderous thoughts of the youthful Snape with a calmly spoken threat. "Mr. Malfoy, I must caution you. Hermione is still very young and should I absent myself in the future event of being caught, I can't be held responsible for my son's lack of control. His werewolf would be none too pleased at the defiling of its cub."

Draco swallowed, his eyes bouncing from one Snape to the other. "She's my mate. I don't want to hurt her, but the closer we get the more urgent my Veela gets. She already accepts me and the our situation. I'll be good to her, but I can't be if you kill me," he pleaded.

"Perhaps, I can brew a potion that will dampen your …desire to claim her," Severus suggested.

Draco nodded reluctantly, but knew that his Professor was right. He had to wait.

"But, father…"

Draco interrupted. "Harming her would be like harming myself. I can't consciously do it, but what if, in my zest, I don't take the time she needs to…"

"I do not wish to hear your thoughts on deflowering my daughter!" Severus fairly bellowed.

Both boys nodded and quelled the urge to discuss it further. "Keep your hormones in check, Mr. Malfoy. I will brew a potion and you will court her formally or you will not see her."

"Yes, sir," Draco added quickly.

"Sebastian, do not kill Draco. Hermione is capable of defending herself and it wouldn't do for her to set you on fire as opposed to just your robes. We have bigger fish to fry. I will speak with Lucius on this matter."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said, but his tone was laced with sarcasm and didn't relay any genuine meaning.

Severus turned to leave, satisfied that each boy understood. He hadn't taken two steps before hearing a familiar crack of broken bones. It was Draco's nose. Sebastian had punched him, quite thoroughly, and it was bleeding profusely. Severus couldn't find any sympathy for Draco or disappointment for his son. He was rather proud, if truth be told.

"Madam Pomfrey can assist you with that, Mr. Malfoy."

Severus turned once again to walk back to the castle. Sebastian stepped up to a bleeding Draco. "That is just a small part of what will happen if you hurt Hermione."

***!***

The remainder of the school year was uneventful. Hermione was still harboring the guilt of Viktors death and dealing with the confused feelings of being a mate to a Veela.

She was excited to note that Sebastian would be apprenticing under their father, so he wouldn't be leaving, though she was worried that he would be subject to discovery by Voldemort.

On the last day of school, after her brother's graduation, she received a missive from Lucius on behalf of Draco. It was a formal notice by her future father-in-law, stating that the Prince family and the Malfoy family had come to a betrothal agreement. Draco would be officially courting her, beginning during the summer.

They were to visit Malfoy Manor for holiday's to acquaint the two youths and have them swear to comply with the traditional rules of courtship.

Hermione slammed the parchment down on the table, making various students twitch in surprise at the loud noise. She gathered her books and walked out of the library, looking for a fight.

Bursting into the classroom, her hair was sparking and her fingers were crackling from the energy of her magic. "Father!"

He knew she'd be annoyed, but this was far more than he'd expected. "Hermione," he answered.

She waved the parchment in front of her while stomping down the aisle to the front of the classroom. "You sold me like a cow for slaughter! I'm not property for you to bargain with! How could you do this without at least discussing it with me?" she yelled.

Sebastian had leaned against a desk, out of the way of her wand, and was now trying not to smile at the fireworks. It was one of his guilty pleasures in life, seeing his sister all riled up – as long as it wasn't at him.

"Am I to understand that you are not interested in forming a relationship with young Malfoy?"

She pursed her lips. "I – I…"

"Then you do," he said, leading her to make a decision.

"I don't know!" she admitted. She felt like crying.

"You don't know?" he asked. His eye brow was cocked and he was watching the emotions whirl across her face.

She sighed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I - I - I want a choice!" she declared.

"You have a choice. Allow him to court you properly, or have no contact with him until you are of legal age."

Gritting her teeth, she knew she didn't want to wait. She liked him in her life. She missed him when he was not with her. "Fine," she whispered.

"Fine, what?"

Glaring at her father with dark eyes spiked with emotion, she hissed, "He can court me."

"Formally," Severus coaxed.

"Formally," she angrily conceded.

Her father nodded and got back to his stirring. "Good. We'll leave for La Esperanza in the morning and then on to Malfoy Manor in two weeks. Have your personnel items packed and ready to go by seven a.m..

She huffed and left without a word. Once the door slammed shut, Sebastian cast a silencing charm around the room and looked at his father, chuckling. "That went better than expected," he said.

Severus snorted. "At least my robes are intact."

The wizards returned to brewing, feeling relieved and amused at the witch's admittance.

***!***

They'd been at La Esperanze for a week and it had been decided that the Malfoys would visit initially then the group would return to Malfoy Manor for a summer ball.

Excitement and activity surrounded every nook and cranny. The house-elves were in a flurry getting the rooms ready and cleaning the long empty home. The gardens were spelled to bloom and the meadows were cut and cleaned. It was days like that that Hermione spent outside on the patio, reading. The yards smelled of freshly cut grass and honeysuckle.

Lucius had sent her books on Veela culture and mating habits and rituals. She'd learned a lot since the beginning of the week. Sebastian had tried to tempt her with chocolate if she would just stop reading and go flying with him, but after several attempts, the last ending with his robes aflame for continuing to bother her.

The day had come when the Malfoys were to arrive any moment and Hermione was once again found with her nose in a book on the patio. Severus had had to physically remove the book from her grasp and order her to await them in the drawing room. She had obeyed with some amount of attitude at which Severus rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for patience.

They waited as a family for only a short moment before hearing the telltale sound of Apparition. Paz opened the door and the three walked in. "Lucius. Narcissa," Severus greeted, kissing the back of Narcissa's hand. He nodded at Draco, who only had eyes for Hermione.

It seemed she was under his spell as much as he was hers. Severus and Lucius cleared their throats at the same time. Sebastian remained silent and glaring.

Hermione nodded her greeting to Draco with a shy smile. "Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy," she said.

Narcissa smiled and walked to hug the young witch who would be her daughter for all intents and purposes.

***!***

The week went by pretty quickly, with the families getting to know one another. A few games of Quidditch between Lucius and Severus and Sebastian and whomever they invited as a fourth. Usually, Lucius and Severus were on one team and the younger wizards on another and usually the elder won.

Draco was successfully able to be near Hermione without getting overrun with desire due to Severus' potion. So the two spent most of their days walking, talking and laughing. Hermione was quickly realizing that they approached things in a similar fashion, had similar senses of humor and both valued education and knowledge.

On the seventh day, both families packed up and migrated to Malfoy Manor. Hermione took Paz with her and the rest of the elves bid their masters and mistress farewell.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Draco showed her her room and left her to get settled in. The ball was in a few days and Hermione was looking forward to going.

***!***

The next two days proved to be just as active as the ones at La Esperanza. Draco and Hermione hiked miles of trails on Malfoy property, swam in the lake behind the Manor, visited the Pegasus stables on the North end of the land and read together in the library. She was happy to discover his encouragement at her asking questions about Veela.

He answered everything to the best of his ability.

As they talked on the third night, he sat close to her, smelling her scent and feeling his body shudder in response.

It was hot and muggy and he could see the sheen of perspiration on her skin. She only wore a ribbed tank top and denim shorts and he thought that she couldn't look any sexier than she did right now.

As she read the passage, she felt him come closer and closed her eyes. She wanted him to touch her. She'd been aching for him to do something since she'd seen him a week and a half ago, but he hadn't. He'd been the perfect gentleman.

She stopped reading, as she was finding it hard to breathe at the moment. "Hermione," he whispered and licked ball of her shoulder.

The salty flavor of her skin set him on fire. She turned her face, her lips were parted, her eyes dilated. "Draco?"

Tilting his head, the reflection of light bounced off his near silver eyes as he captured her lips in a kiss. Quickly, he moved her under him on the couch, pressing his bare chest into her lightly clad one.

She was reacting with enthusiasm, with desire, with the same amount of urgency that he was. It pleased him immensely.

His hand traveled down her arm, across her stomach, between her legs and under the band of her shorts. Draco felt like his fingers were scrambling to get near her core. His hips here between her parted legs and he was currently fighting his Veela to pull down the waist band of his shorts, push her aside and enter her in swift move, but he wanted to please her. He wanted to make her feel wonderful. He wanted her to want him afterwards.

As he inserted a finger, she hissed. "Wait, Draco," she said, pulling her mouth away from his.

He pulled back, but kept his finger where it was. She looked at him. "It hurts," she whispered, clearly embarrassed. He realized his finger was past the knuckle inside of her and he had been wiggling it.

He slowly pulled out and cringed when she arched a bit with discomfort. "I should go to bed," he said once he'd righted his straining erection and she had sat up.

Hermione nodded and then leaned in for a soft kiss. He smiled at her. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she said.

Instead of going to his room, he knocked on his fathers' study door. "Enter."

"Draco?"

Draco nodded, swallowed and plopped down on the couch. Lucius quirked an eyebrow and sat across from his son.

"Tell me how to please her," Draco said, eyes downward, elbows on knees, head bent. He could still smell her and he wanted desperately to know her scent more thoroughly.

Lucius blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he had an idea. He wouldn't actually have to have an open discussion with Draco and he wouldn't have to do what his father did, but he could let Draco see how Lucius himself learned. It would be much less awkward that way… he hoped.

Draco looked up at Lucius after the elder hadn't responded. He nodded and pulled his wand, pointing at his temple.

Whispering a spell, a crystalline strand of magical memory attached itself to the point of the wand. Lucius walked over and dropped it into the waiting Pensieve.

He motioned for Draco to look.

The confused young wizard stood, frowning and looked at his father once more. What he saw in his father's expression was resigned acceptance of his son's maturation. Draco exhaled and bent over to enter the memory.

_*****Memory**_

Draco appeared just as a very young Lucius walked curiously passed him in the hallway. Draco recognized it as the hallway just outside this study.

He heard noises and was curious too. Lucius had opened the grand double doors to the study and stopped. Draco walked behind him and peered over the taller man's shoulder. What he saw there took his breath away.

A beautiful dark-haired woman was lying naked on the desk. She was blind folded and her hands were magically bound to the chair above her head.

A thick man with wavy platinum blond hair was kneeling between her spread legs, his head buried in her womanhood.

Lucius' gasp of surprise, made the witch lift her head, but since she was blind folded she didn't see anything. "Abraxas," she hissed. "Is someone here?"

A handsome Abraxas turned his face to acknowledge his son. His chin held the evidence of her pleasure. While gray eyes met gray eyes, Abraxas lied to the witch. "No, my dear."

Abraxas looked at the couch, silently bidding his son to sit and take note. Draco followed.

The man then returned with one lick before he pulled away and spread her lips with his fingers, showing the pink of her sex to his son. Abraxas trailed a finger down her puffy lips, watching her inhale. Her hips bucked for friction and Abraxas pressed his index on her swollen kernel of flesh that had her moaning and begging for more. He pointedly looked at his son, who nodded with understanding. Draco found himself nodding as well.

Abraxas continued to pleasure the woman with his fingers, with his tongue, with his nose and finally, he opened his robes to enter her with his cock. Pounding into her, she screamed her appreciation at his size and technique, making both Lucius and Draco burn with embarrassment.

Abraxas had gathered her legs in his hands and spread them farther as he pumped in and out. He cast a quick glance at his son, giving Lucius the sign to leave, before he came with a grunt of satisfaction.

The end of the memory swirled around Draco and he plopped down on the couch feeling raw desire and curiosity.

Lucius was seated and held a tumbler of firewhisky in his hand. "Be gentle and worship her with your hands and mouth, lips and tongue, before you sink your cock into her. Pay attention to her cues and when it is time to breach the sensitive skin of her maidenhood; do it quickly."

Draco nodded and left the man to his musings.

***!***

The ball was in an hour and Hermione had yet to dress. She was in her slip still. Her hair was done and her make-up complete, but she was nervous. The Manor had been a-flutter with activity to prepare for the ball.

The time was nearing and Paz was fit to be tied. Her mistress was not ready. The clock was ticking. Finally, the little elf was ready to take action. She walked up to her mistress and put her hands on her hips. "Miss, yous needs to get ready! The dress is ready! Now, now!"

Hermione smirked and nodded. Paz was right, it was time.

***!***

Severus met Lucius in the foyer. Something was off. The magic was dense and the air heavy. A second later their marks began to burn and the door splintered open, revealing the billowing figure of the Dark Lord. "Ah, Severus and Lucius. I trust I am the first to arrive?"

The two wizards bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian walked in and stopped short. It was too late, the Dark Lords attention had shifted to the Snape look alike. "And you are?" the Dark Lord inquired.

Sebastian swallowed and bowed respectfully. "Sebastian Snape, My Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled, approving of the young Snape. "A brother, perhaps, Severus?"

He had not told them to rise, so they stayed kneeling. "My son, My Lord."

"Such surprises, Severus, but what a handsome off-spring. He'll make a fine asset to my army. I can sense the strength of his power. It's quite remarkable from someone so young."

Just then Draco started down the stairs and stopped when he witnessed the guest. He ran back upstairs to bang open Hermione's door. "You must go!"

"What?"

He tore open her dresser drawers and threw clothes into a conjured bag. "You have to go. He is downstairs! You can't Apparate, so once father and Severus take him to the drawing room…"

"Paz can Apparate me back," Hermione interrupted.

He nodded, kissed her lips and ran out the door.

Hermione looked to her elf with tears in her eyes. They blinked out with no sound.

The Dark Lord stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't say anything about it, but looked at Severus, who gave nothing away.

Draco came pounding down the steps. "Oh, Father, Severus – My Lord," he said, feigning surprise.

"Draco," Voldemort greeted.

"Gentlemen, let us retire to the study. We have much to discuss," said Voldemort. He walked ahead with Nagini following.

Severus and Lucius shared a look, then looked at Draco and Sebastian. Draco nodded and Sebastian exhaled. The men followed, hoping this night would end without bloodshed.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sebastian was mildly appalled at the elder Malfoy cow towing to this… abomination of a wizard. Voldemort sat immediately upon entering the masculine room and Lucius placed a blanket over his legs for comfort.

Severus stoked the fire and the room's temperature increased to a balmy 80 degrees. Sebastian inhaled deeply and loosened his collar. He looked around once again and frowned. These men he knew were powerful, independent wizards. Why would they cater to the frail looking wizard sitting on the sofa currently petting the large snake.

"I sense your discontent, young Snape. Why so surprised?" Voldemort asked.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. His father and Lucius Malfoy looked on, revealing nothing of what they were thinking. Draco was standing beside him as stiffly as he felt. He wasn't able to see anything of the youth's face.

Severus cleared his throat to answer for his son. "My Lord-"

"I was speaking to your son, Severus," Voldemort hissed.

This spiked Sebastian's ire. "Don't you speak to my father that way!" he snapped, clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders. He could feel the tension in the room increase and held his breath for what he was certain would the Cruciatus Curse set upon him.

Nothing came. Instead, the Dark Lord chuckled. "Such spite in one so young. I remember those days; where nothing was impossible." He looked to Lucius for confirmation.

The elder nodded and shifted his gaze to his son.

No one spoke and Voldemort turned his full stare on Sebastian and Draco. "Tell me, boys. What's on your mind?" He stared intently into their eyes, breaching, with ease, their walls of Occlumens.

"I see," he said. "Mr. Snape, you have already assumed your role as Head of the Sanchez family. You would not be of any benefit to me and my goals as a squib if your magic was absorbed into the earth from where it began, yes?" It was a question, but not.

The snake hissed and its wizard shifted again. "And Mr. Malfoy; your mind is not here, but with …a witch. How interesting."

Voldemort turned back to face Severus.

***!***

Hermione paced for a moment, whispering the pros and cons of letting someone else possibly be hurt when she could help.

Paz was shaking her head no. "No, no, Missy. Don't you think about it!" the little elf ordered.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at her beloved elf. "Paz, take me back."

The elf flattened her ears and moved her chin back and forth in an effort to disobey, but in the end, it was for not. The magic bond with her owner was too strong and she relented.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Paz, but I just can't let them face …him, alone. They're my family." She paused for a moment. "All of them." She added the last, picturing Draco's smiling face in her mind.

***!***

"Tell me, Lucius, have you submitted any betrothal contracts for Draco?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Young Mr. Malfoy, are you pleased with the match?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Has the young witch accepted, then?"

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius answered, knowing what was coming next.

Severus was praying to any deity that would listen, that the powerful wizard lost interest in their conversation. It was a fifty-fifty chance that he would. Splitting one's soul left the host unable to think logically and as the host aged, as this one had… well, suffice it to say that he was mad as a hatter much of the time.

As if on cue, the Dark Lord stood and inhaled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lucius. I tire easily and wish to take my leave."

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius ushered the wizard and his snake to the door with a surprised Draco and Sebastian following. Severus just stood in place. He was so relieved he was unable to move.

Lucius bowed as did the boys, before shutting the door and hearing the pop of Apparition. Just as the three turned and Severus stood at the entry of the room, Hermione came running down the stairs, looking panicked, with a harried house-elf following closely behind her.

"I-I couldn't…" she was having trouble speaking and ran straight into Draco's arms before her father's voice echoed in the hallways of the previously peaceful Manor.

"What are you doing here?" Severus bellowed to the embraced couple, his onyx eyes bouncing from the protective young Veela to his daughter wrapped up in his arms. "This is not a joke, nor is it an opportunity for you to, once again, save every wizard from here to the Ganges!" Severus' chest was heaving and his hands were fisted in anger and worry.

He couldn't trust her. He couldn't trust his daughter not to stay out of sight; not when her father, brother and mate were in danger. Severus also realized that that scared him more than anything as well as gave him a very warm, very sentimental feeling. She loved him and no one had ever loved him enough to risk their life for his.

Draco's hand was making a slow circle around her back, comforting her while Severus continued to yell and rage at her. Lucius hadn't seen his friend like this since they were sixteen and Lilly Evans had been caught shagging Lupin in the Potions classroom one stormy night. They'd both been Prefects at the time and Severus had found them while investigating the noises he'd heard.

Lupin had had no idea that he'd been seen fucking Potter's witch, but Lilly had opened her eyes and narrowed them with arrogance while she rode Remus. Green eyes had stared intently at black; a trance only broken when Lupin howled with pleasure when his orgasm crashed into him.

Severus turned on his heel and practically run out of the dark classroom turned rendezvous point.

"I can't trust you!" he yelled and twitched slightly when his son laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Severus turned and looked at his son, who was wearing a very concerned expression. Sebastian's chin jutted forward slightly in the direction of Hermione.

She was sobbing into Draco's chest. Her shoulders were shaking and her hands were fisted in his shirt. Draco was holding her tightly and he was nuzzling her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head. His eyes were closed and he was also making shushing noises to her.

Severus' chest contracted. He didn't know what to say. He'd just railed at his daughter because he'd been overcome with emotion because she cared about him. What kind of father was he? His throat closed up, preventing him from speaking. His daughter had been reduced to crying her eyes out and seeking comfort from her mate. With that thought, he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her. "Hermione, I-"

Hermione twirled around to face him with red rimmed eyes, wet cheeks, running nose and swollen lips from biting them to prevent her from crying louder. "You're mean!" she yelled. She knew it was lame, but she just wanted to lash out at him like he had her.

"What about me made you think that I would just leave you, and Sebastian, and the Malfoys to your own devices with – with _**him**_?" She took a deep breath. She hadn't let go of Draco; she had just shifted her hold on him from his now wrinkled shirt to his hand and she was gripping it tightly. So tightly, he was trying not to wince. She was stronger than she looked.

Lucius' eyes widened when she included them in her tirade. She cared for him and Draco and Narcissa. He was happy that she would join his family, he was happy that his son would be mated with a worthy witch and he was happy that his wife would have a daughter to share stories, advice and experiences.

This would a good match, but right now, he needed to understand that while she was an excellent match for the Malfoy family, Severus was a new father and this was something he had no experience in. Lucius wondered if his future daughter-in-law would set her father's robes on fire.

Hermione swallowed and her breath hitched. New tears streamed down her face and her bottom lip trembled. "I can't lose you, daddy. I just found you," she whispered, sniffling.

The frog made its appearance and all Severus could do was open his arms to his daughter to show that he understood and felt the same.

She threw herself into his body and hugged him like her life depended on it. She was shaking her head no and mumbling that she couldn't lose him. Severus hugged her, matching her enthusiasm. He was kissing the top of her head and returning her sentiment. "You're not, sweet girl. You're not," he said.

It was such a tender moment; each wizard had turned away or otherwise focused on other things to give them some time.

Once she had calmed, Severus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "You must promise me, Hermione, that unless there is a plan in place for you to play a role, you must stay out of sight. Please." He was near begging her and she nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly. They all watched the magic swirl around them as the oath was made by the witch to her father.

Draco was taking deep calming breaths, his Veela was shouting at him to bring her back to him. When she had run into his arms, he had rejoiced, but fought to keep from taking her away. At the moment, he knew she would come willingly to him, be his forever.

***!***

A few hours later saw them sitting at the dinner table relating the curious event of the Dark Lord visiting and then leaving quite suddenly.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Sebastian said. Severus and Lucius had spent an hour speaking to Sebastian about the next move. He would apprentice under Severus while taking long-distance courses from Jupiter College to major in Transfiguration. Sebastian would not take the Dark Mark and would only have minimal contact with the Dark Lord. Every excuse would be used should Voldemort ask before Sebastian would be brought.

Severus would choose death before he let his children walk the path he had walked so long ago.

***!***

It was dusk and Draco and Hermione were sitting in the garden talking quietly. Narcissa watched from her balcony. "Spying, my love?" Lucius asked, coming up behind her.

She smiled and turned in his arms. "They're so lovely together," she said then turned serious. "If push comes to shove, you and Severus will arrange for them to leave." It was quietly spoken, but assertively conveyed.

Lucius nodded. "Yes."

***!***

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

"My pleasure… really," Draco teased. She giggled at his reference to having her so close.

"You take a liking to having my bogey's on her shirt, did you?"

He made a face and pulled her closer with his arm. Turning her face up to his, she kissed him, tentatively at first, then with more confidence.

Draco inhaled through his nose and tried to ignore the tingling in his lower belly. He opened his mouth slightly and she slipped her tongue in between his lips. Before she could withdraw, he sucked gently.

Hermione pressed her chest into him by arching her back and pulling him into her.

He lifted her and placed her legs over his lap, resting his hand on her thigh. As they kissed, deeper, longer, he slid his hand higher. Her skin was silk and warm.

Hermione lifted her chin, wanting to feel his warm breath on more than her lips and mouth. He knew what she wanted and slid his tongue down her chin, along her jaw line, and down around her ear. Sighing, she whispered his name. It sent him into a frenzy and he nipped at the sensitive skin near her pulse point.

His fingers found the elastic of her knickers. He traced the border and felt her pump her hips in an effort to find the friction she needed. Pale fingers twitched and slipped inside to find baby fine hair and a moist environment so hot he swore it made his whole body sweat with anticipation.

"I want to see you, love," he said, looking at her bosom.

They stared at each other for one tense moment before her small trembling fingers moved from grasping his shoulders to unbuttoning her blouse with shaky fingers.

In reward, he ran his knuckle softly down the folds of her wet sex, skimming over swollen clit. It made her gasp and arch and part her legs further.

***!***

"Where's Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"In the library," Lucius responded, watching his wife watch the two in the garden.

She nodded and he smirked. They both knew the implications of Draco and Hermione consummating; he would mark her and they would be mated for life. She would have a choice no more.

Narcissa fingered her mark almost unconsciously. It was just inside her thigh, near the juncture of her womanhood. Lucius' large hand cupped her smaller one. His finger replaced her as he moved closer to her warmth. Stroking her gently, she dropped her head back against his strong chest.

Thunder rumbled outside and the sky darkened while Lucius slowly lifted her night dress. "Cissa," he whispered when he found she wore no knickers. Unbuttoning his trousers, he spread her apart just as he plunged forward, sinking himself deep inside her core.

***!***

Draco licked a peaked nipple, causing her to croon. Hermione's hand was tangled in his soft hair, pushing him closer to her. She was now lying on the bench and he was hunched over between her legs.

He lifted up to whisper, "I don't want to hurt you." He was speaking of his finger so close to her entry. "Just go slow, okay?"

He nodded and she pushed his head back to put his mouth on her nipple.

Draco eased his middle finger in while his thumb circled her swollen bundle. She stiffened slightly as he slid past his knuckle to stop at her maidenhood. He paused before he pulled in out and slid back in. His cock throbbed and he wanted so much to merge with her; to mark her; to make her his.

In the back of his mind, his father's words came back to him. 'Worship her body with your hands and mouth before you pleasure yourself.'

Draco could smell her and wanted to taste. Slowly lowering his head, leaving small wet kisses in his wake, he made it to her moist center. His Veela was rushing in his head, urging him on. Flicking his tongue, he touched the place she wanted him most. Hermione spread her legs and held his head with more force than she realized.

Her mewls and pants and whispered 'yeses' encouraged him to continue with ardor. Like a man starved, he opened his mouth and licked, sucked and nipped every millimeter of her womanhood. She started to direct his head back to where she wanted him, making him smile and then focus on that spot.

He could tell she was close as her hips were rocking in rhythm to his tongue and sucking. "Come for me," he ordered a second before she tensed and opened her mouth in a silent scream of release.

As he watched her, his thumb stroked her clit to make sure her climax lasted, he noticed the rain was coming down and they were both drenched. She looked so beautiful that he vowed to himself that he would make her come as often as he could.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he pulled back and righted her skirt, sitting her up and kissing her tenderly. "What about-" she was looking at his rather prominent erection and he knew what she would ask.

"It's okay," he said.

"Can I see it?" she asked. He wasn't expecting that.

Draco slouched against bench, and looked at her. She reached over and touched his straining member through the soft fabric of his trousers.

He hissed and she returned his gaze.

Her small hand went to undo his pants; after the button was popped, his hand moved to still hers.

"Let me," she whispered seductively. "I want to see you; touch you," she said her hand already moved inside.

She was surprised to note that Draco didn't wear anything under his trousers.

She pushed them apart and down, and watched his rather large member stand proudly for her.

Hesitating, she looked at him again for some kind of confirmation that once they did have sex that it would fit.

She couldn't read the expression on his face or the emotion in his eyes, but after a second he spoke, "It's okay, love," he said, reassuring her.

Looking at the twitching cock, she whispered, "show me what to do Draco."

He paused and then pulled her close, his arm tight around her waist his other hand slowly stroking himself. He let up and took her small hand in his, guiding her over the large base, "Wrap your hand around me," he said, the tension evident in his voice.

She did and her fingers didn't touch. "Harder," he urged through clenched teeth. "Move your hand up in a pumping motion."

He gasped and jerked his hips upward in response to her ministrations. His arm tightened around her, bringing her almost on top of him in a slouched sitting position. "Faster," he bit out.

She responded as he bid.

"I'm… coming," he sighed and she watched in awe as milky liquid spurt from the tip. Some got on her hand and curiosity got the better of her. His stormy gray eyes watched as she brought her hand up to her mouth, her little tongue darting out to lick his release.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Hermione," he said.

She didn't think it was bad, a little salty/bitter, but not bad.

Once they were out of the rain, they sat in the sunroom, in each other's arms. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Once we… ummm… Once we have sex-"

"Make love," he corrected. He knew it would be love. It was love now, what they did, what he felt. He loved her.

She smiled and relaxed. It was what she wanted to hear. "When we …make love, will you mark me? We'll be married… essentially?"

He wasn't sure if this was a loaded question, but he opted to go with the complete truth. "Yes."

No one spoke for an excruciating minute. "Okay." It was barely heard above the roaring winds and thundering crash of lightning outdoors, but he heard it. Her acquiescence.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay. Okay. She said okay. Draco paced in his bedroom, hearing her 'okay' over and over in his mind. His heart rejoiced, his stomach twisted and flipped. Hermione Snape… soon to be Malfoy.

Draco looked at the clock. It was just past three in the morning. He needed to talk to his mother. He opened and closed the door to his room several times, debating on if this could wait, but in the end, he decided that he needed her now. Shuffling down the hallways, he arrived at the large wooden double doors to their bedroom. Opening them slowly and cringing at the slight creak, he called into the darkness, "Mum?"

Narcissa had always been a light sleeper and woke at the creak of the door. She'd pulled her wand slowly from under her pillow, ready to curse first and ask questions later, but relaxed when her only child called her as he always did when he needed her. "Yes, Draco."

He knew she was patting the bedside next to her for him to sit, and then cast a Lumos to dimly light the room.

Lucius was sleeping soundly, making no noise, but his face was relaxed and he looked almost angelic. "What's on your mind, Draco?" she asked softly.

"Hermione. She asked if after we…" his mother nodded, "then we would be married. I said yes that's what would happen after I marked her; and she said 'okay'!"

Narcissa was waiting for something a bit more –dramatic. Then something occurred to her. Furrowing her delicate brow, she asked, "Did you… mark her?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but I want to, desperately. I just – It's just, she said yes, right? She's mine? What happens now?"

Narcissa watched the emotion cross her beautiful son's features and nodded her understanding. "It sounds like she's in agreement; however, you're both too young to make any of life's major decisions. Continue with school, get an education. If after you and she are adults-"

Draco interrupted with, "Next year."

Narcissa gave her son a disapproving motherly expression before continuing, "If after you and she are adults, you can make your plans for a possible wedding."  
Her sage advice was lost when her voice reflected a bit too much hope and happiness at the prospect of planning the wedding and Draco grinned broadly.

She sighed. "Good night, child. Rest well."

The door clicked shut and Lucius chuckled. "You're as excited as he is."

Curling into his outstretched arm, she giggled then closed her eyes to sleep.

What felt like in the blink of an eye, Narcissa was woken by a House-elf. Its ears flat, the elf stuttered in fear of waking its mistress. "The young miss, shes needing a talking to, Mistress. She's paces on her floor, walking, walking, talking to hers with no one in the room."

Narcissa nodded and waved the elf away without a word. She rose quietly from the bed and donned her robe and slippers. Walking swiftly from the room and down the hallway, with her white silk robe fluttering behind her, she arrived at the door. The light was shining under it confirming Hermione was still awake.

Rapping lightly on the door, Narcissa opened it before she heard a response.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

Hermione stopped her pacing and ran into the elder witch's arms, hugging her tightly. "I said yes, I mean I said okay, but that's yes! I don't know what that means for me, I mean I know what it means, but I don't know what it means _now_!"

It was clear to Narcissa that she would not be saying much in the near future, so she guided the girl to the bed and sat them both down.

Hermione let herself be led and tried to stifle the impending panic. She wanted this, she did! But she didn't know if they were supposed to do this now or could they wait? She was nearly certain that she loved him. It was excitement she felt when she thought about her future with Draco, but this was a bit overwhelming.

"Will it hurt? The Mark, I mean. What if he changes his mind later? Do you think his magic mixed with mine will frizz my hair? You know, my hair is very sensitive and it wasn't until Paz cast a series of spells on it did it smooth out."

Hermione finally looked up at her future mother in law. "Am I good enough to be a Malfoy bride?" Her voice was soft and insecure; a rare display of vulnerability. Narcissa's face softened and her chest constricted. She took Hermione's small hands in her elegant, manicured ones. "Hermione, you are the most worthy. I'm so pleased that you will be part of my family. And Draco is the luckiest wizard to have a witch such as you." Narcissa's eyes darkened with mischief. "Almost as lucky as Lucius."

Both witches giggled. Hermione nodded and squeezed Narcissa's hands. "Thank you," she said.

It was another hour of negotiating Hermione's anxiety before Narcissa made her way back to her room, stifling a yawn. As she entered, the breeze blew the curtains and she could see the dawn of the sun coming up over the far mountains. The sky was streaked with a watercolor image of pinks, yellows and blues.

Another yawn prevented Narcissa from admiring the sunrise's beauty. She shook off her robe and climbed into bed careful not to wake her husband. It was for not, because once comfortable, Lucius turned and pulled her back into his chest, circling his hips. "Good morning," he said. "Where have you been all night?"

Her magic was humming and he could feel how thrilled she was. "Hermione needed me last night. She is both worried and excited at the prospect of being part of this family." This statement had Lucius' head popping up. Narcissa smiled. "Let's not start planning the wedding just yet; they are still only teenagers."

Lucius swallowed, knowing his wife was right, but wanting his son to have the same happiness and security that he had. If something happened to either of them, Draco would have Hermione by his side.

"Hermione needed some reassurance of her station and her place with us, as a Malfoy."

Lucius chuffed. "So you've been up most of the night?"

"I have. Shall we rise and start the day?" she asked, wiggling her hips against his erection.

"Not just yet."

(*)

The Manor was twittering with excitement as the ball has been postponed one day due to the previous night's occurrence. Hermione, once again, found herself standing with her hair done, makeup on and wearing only her slip when Paz entered telling her the guests were arriving and that she needed to get dressed.

Narcissa would make her entrance in the next few minutes and Hermione would follow shortly there after.

Sighing, Hermione nodded and turned for Paz to drape the dress over her upended arms, letting it fall to her feet in a puddle of rose silk.

Narcissa stood on the landing in her emerald green silk sheathe dress, simple, elegant and sexy, waiting for her husband to come greet her and walk her to the ball room. Lucius didn't take long and as always wore a very pleased expression when he saw her standing as a goddess would at the top of the grand staircase.

He lifted his hand as he walked towards her. She met him half way and together they entered the ball room.

Hermione walked slowly to the landing previously dominated by Narcissa's glory, in a dress similar to Narcissa's but not as provocative. Draco smiled and strode quickly to take her hand in his.

"You look beautiful," he said not able to take his eyes from hers.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. You look positively dashing," she complimented with a smile.

They followed the elder Malfoy's, with Severus and Sebastian trailing, greeting their guests and welcoming them to the Manor. Drinks were carried by elves with floating trays and dancing had commenced. After the announcement that the Prince and Malfoy families would be united in the marriage of the younger generation in the years to come, and after Hermione was presented as the young recipient of a Malfoy courtship, Hermione accepted a dance with her father.

She was reminded of something she'd read once; a Quinceanera. A traditional coming out party in the Latin communities.

"Where is your mind, Hermione?" Severus asked quietly of his daughter.

Smiling, she answered. "This is like a dream. I feel like a princess."

He nodded. "You look like one." Severus paused then whispered to her. "Thank you."

Hermione looked up at his face and was struck by the emotion written there. "For what?"

Severus inhaled. He was notoriously bad with emotions, and didn't want to ruin this moment for her by his inept expression. "Thank you for letting me in."

She knew what he meant and felt a warmth wash over her. "You're welcome, daddy."

Draco unknowingly saved Severus from further emotional displays by tapping his shoulder and requesting to cut in. Severus relieved and with a kiss to his daughter's hand, presented to Draco. It was a strange foreshadow of the future when he would eventually 'give' his daughter away to Draco.

Though many young wizards tried to dance with the lovely witch, Draco was steadfast in keeping her occupied if on the dance floor or holding her firmly to his side. It bordered on rude and Lucius had to intervene twice.

Towards the end of the night, the mood changed suddenly and the elves were in a flurry; a late arrival. Lucius walked quickly to greet the new comer. He hesitated at the foyer for just a split second before bowing graciously. "My Lord, welcome to my home, once again. Hello, Bella."

The dark beauty tsked at making them wait for him and walked past without so much as a by your leave. She ordered a passing elf to bring her some champagne and glided into the ball room.

Lucius could hear her cackling from where he stood with the Dark Lord. The wizard hadn't made a move to follow Bellatrix, so Lucius waited.

Finally, Voldemort took a breath and shifted his gaze to the Lord of the Manor. "Lucius, my apologies for our tardiness. It's terrible manners. However, Madam Lestrange had …other ideas for how we should spend the evening. It was only after I convinced her that it would be good form to make our presence did she relent."

Lucius felt mildly appalled at the vague description of their …activities prior to their arrival. It was not only crass to speak of, but it made his stomach turn with the thought.

In a rather dramatic way, Voldemort removed his cloak and handed it to Lucius, who promptly vanished it to the coat room.

A hush had settled over the room with only Bellatrix' shrill voice ringing out. As Lucius and Voldemort entered, Bella had just plucked a half filled glass of champagne out of one of the guest's hands. "Do behave, Bella. We are guests after all," the Dark Lord chided, looking around.

He stopped his perusal of the crowd when it reached the lovely young witch in a rose colored dress.

"You look familiar, girl. What is your name?"

Draco's hand squeezed hers almost painfully and she'd felt him stiffen. Struck silent and fearful, her mind was trying to validate that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was speaking directly to her.

She blinked and was surprised to find the snake like man right in front of her. "I asked you a question, girl. What is your name?"

Swallowing and shifting her quickly to Draco, she answered calmly. "Sn-Snape, sir. Hermione Snape."

In that instance, those who hadn't feared Voldemort or who had questioned his power with the dissolution of his soul, would forever remember the magical display of an enraged Dark Lord.

Voldemort twirled around, his wand raised, and yelled, "Crucio!"

Severus fell to his knees, keening with pain. All he heard was the loud and anguished cry of his daughter. "NO!" Then a bright light flood his vision while his heart beat for the last time, he was sure.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_.

Hermione was standing, holding Draco's hand as they watched the guests twirl and waltz on the dance floor. Hermione thought everyone looked very graceful and smiled. She'd been a bit overcome with these pureblood wizards and witches' surprise at her 'coming out'. Not only had the Malfoys announced the betrothal, which wasn't altogether uncommon at their age, but they had revealed that she was Hermione Snape, formerly Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, and fighter of oppression. Everyone was positively shocked to learn that she was a Sanchez family descendent and Severus Snape's daughter.

Avis and Armande Rosier approached Hermione with a slight sneer that made Hermione wonder if that was their attempt at smiling, and commented on how much she resembled her mother. As children, Avis, Armande, and Lourdes had been playmates, but once it was discovered that Lourdes' magic was weak, their families had 'parted ways'. Hermione was appalled that something like that would cause discord as well as being expected to smile and 'understand' why. In an effort not to embarrass her brother, father, and the Malfoys, she did smile, but couldn't refrain from a small sweetly-delivered jab. "How lovely that you remember her and your friendship together. It's clear that your relationship with her was precious to you. Sadly, she never mentioned you in her letters to Sebastian and me. Perhaps you just slipped her mind." Their faces only fell slightly as they begged their leave and didn't approach her again. Draco just stretched his lip and squeezed her hand. Hermione rose up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek and all was forgiven.

After a few awkward moments, the men and women present wiped the slate clean and approached her with a mix of curiosity and welcoming… at Narcissa's subtle prompting.

Hermione was welcomed by her schoolmates, to include a mildly put out Marcus, who had wanted to court her himself. His presentation was formal when congratulating the young couple, but his dark eyes never left Hermione's. The only reason Hermione didn't pull him into a hug was because Draco's hold on her hand was tight and unforgiving, and he growled as the large Quidditch player approached. Hermione was both flattered and a bit annoyed; annoyed enough to elbow him in the ribs, but flattered enough to not cause any serious pain. Draco didn't growl again.

Hermione sensed more than she heard the commotion. She'd been startled by Paz, who had appeared suddenly slightly behind her to tug on her dress, urging her to leave. It was too late and Paz blinked out, leaving a very tense Draco and a speechless Hermione.

It was him; Voldemort. As soon as she thought it, his red eyes found her. "You look familiar, girl. What is your name?" His voice was deep and he spoke with a lisp. An errant thought plundered through to her conscience mind: was he born with a cleft palate, or was it just the fact that the …thing in front of her had no nose to speak of?

As she noted the eerie silence, and was vaguely aware that he was moving towards her, but seemed to be floating rather than walking, he spoke again. His tone this time was edged with anger. "I asked you a question, girl. What is your name?"

Hermione tried not to wince at her hand, which was being squeezed roughly by Draco.

All eyes on her, she answered, "Sn-Snape, sir. Hermione Snape."

She watched the wizard's face contort with rage right before he ended his forward progress and swirled around, pointing his wand in the same motion. The blood left her face and her stomach twisted into a painful knot as the Dark Lord aimed at her father and yelled an Unforgivable.

Breathless, she heard someone cry, "NO!" as her father fell to the ground with pain. The blood-curdling shout was accompanied by a blinding white light and then an abrupt oblivion.

She didn't know how long after, her mind registered a hazy awareness and she wondered if someone had killed her, too. She wanted to sob out of anger and misery for the injustice of it all. She wouldn't be there to see her brother marry. She wouldn't know the joy of being an aunt, or a wife and mother. She would die knowing that Draco would soon follow, instead of living a long and happy life.

"Hermione?"

She recognized the voice of her father and smiled hoping that they would roam together in the afterlife. Perhaps they could watch over Sebastian together.

Someone snorted. Hermione frowned. Ghosts didn't snort.

"Hermione, wake up. No one is haunting Sebastian."

She opened one eye. Her vision was blurry and she could just make out the dark hair of her brother and light hair of Draco. Blinking and opening both, she gasped. "Are we all dead?"

Severus looked at her like her brain had fallen out of her ear. Scanning the crowd, Hermione blushed upon realizing that Narcissa was wearing a similar expression. "No dear, no one is dead. We are all very much alive."

Narcissa didn't mention that they were all very much alive due to Hermione's 'accidental magic'. Narcissa was most certain she knew the root cause, but she wasn't about to discuss such things in front of a male audience.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You're okay, daddy?"

Severus swallowed thickly and nodded. Hermione flew into his arms and held him close to her. "I thought he was going to kill you!" she cried into his shoulder.

Lucius spoke next. "He was. You …stopped it." Lucius shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

When Severus cleared his throat and set Hermione away from him to look her over, her eyes quickly scanned the room; they were alone. "What happened?" she asked, becoming uncomfortable with the way Draco and her brother were looking at her.

Marcus Flint came striding out of nowhere as if he heard her discontent and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him tightly before she was pushed away. The tension in the room increased as Lucius and Severus stood ready to break up any fights between the boys. Hermione stood breathless watching Draco and Marcus stare each other down, nearly nose to nose.

"Draco?" Hermione called softly.

Draco's gray eyes shimmered for a second more then he turned his pleading eyes to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, stepping to her and hugging her possessively.

Marcus grunted and backed off.

Hermione nodded and stepped into his embrace. "Yes." She paused and then repeated her original question, "What happened?"

Narcissa looked at her husband and Severus. The silent communication was processed and acted upon. Lucius pulled his son and Severus motioned for Marcus to follow them into another room while the witches spoke.

Draco didn't want to leave Hermione, but his father was not taking no for an answer. Marcus was just confused.

Once alone, the elder witch _Accio'd_ a ladies high-backed cushioned chair, a settee and a small round table large enough to fit a pot of tea and two saucers.

Once sat, Narcissa spoke. "Hermione, what do you know of accidental magic?"

Hermione contemplated the question for a moment. "It happens with children. Ron once said that George and Fred turned his teddy into a spider before they went to Hogwarts. "

Narcissa nodded. "It is common, but not frequent with adolescent and young adult witches during their menses. It can also occur during a witch's life change as she gets older. We call them flare ups. However, there are times when it occurs during high stress occasions. If a witch is experiencing a hormonal surge in addition to being under extreme emotional stress, her magic can rage – sort of like an adrenaline jolt. I believe that's what has occurred tonight, but the power you displayed during this… rage was something of a bit of a mystery." Narcissa let that sink in then continued.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Hermione was processing everything she'd been told. And before she answered, she counted the days since her last menses and calculated her next one: two days away. Normally, she would have already been locking herself up in a room full of chocolate, but with everything else that was going on, she'd missed the signs.

"Well, I remember Draco's hand gripping mine and thinking that I hope he never lets me go. I remember Vol- Him asking my name. And I remember my father falling to the ground and thinking that I couldn't live without him." At the last vocalized memory, Hermione sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She looked at Narcissa, who wore a sympathetic expression and was blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling. "Also, my time is one or two days away."

Narcissa nodded, hesitating to share the next bit of news. Hermione tilted her head. "What?"

Inhaling to calm her nerves, Narcissa looked Hermione in the eyes and spoke. "Lord Voldemort, He Who Shall Not Be Named, is no longer among the living. He was turned to ash… on my ballroom floor," she added with a stretch of her lips, making Hermione smile. The woman was a neat freak.

Once the gravity of the situation sank in, Hermione gasped. "What does this mean? The war is over! Harry's safe!" Hermione couldn't keep the broad, toothy grin from her face as she impulsively hugged the refined Lady Malfoy tightly, squealing with joy. Narcissa, however, wasn't sharing the mood. "We'll be tried, possibly convicted and sentenced," she whispered.

Hermione pulled back, shaking her head vehemently. "No, you won't. I won't let them."

At this point, the wizards walked in and Lucius cleared his throat. "Severus has notified the Order. We should expect them any moment." As if speaking the words provoked the Fates, pops of Apparition were heard followed by a shiver signaling the breach of the Wards.

Dumbledore was led inside and to the ballroom by a House-elf. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt followed closely behind the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Albus surveyed the audience, and then greeted the small group. "Good evening."

The adults nodded in response and waited.

As though playing a game of chicken, no one spoke for a tense few moments. It was Kingsley who broke the silence. "We received your Patronus, Severus."

Lucius and Severus gave nothing away, but each fought the urge to roll their eyes. Severus was unable to continue his stoicism. "Obviously," he drawled slowly, dripping with disdain.

Before Kingsley and Severus continued, Albus intervened. "Severus, your Patronus… _indicated_ a change in Tom Riddle's status."

Hermione was so excited that she hopped up and opened her mouth to speak, but was rendered speechless, literally, by a quietly cast spell. She didn't realize this at first and scratched at her throat and looked around a bit panicked at her sudden state. She was ignored momentarily, and before her anxiety turned to ire, Narcissa gently pulled her hand until she was sitting quite neatly next the elegant woman on the settee.

Hermione's less than subtle near-declaration was not missed by Lupin, Shacklebolt, and especially not by the scheming, twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster took a deep breath, looked around once again, and nodded his head. Turning to face Kingsley Shacklebolt, he said, "Please have a small team of your Aurors escort the Malfoys, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Flint to the holding cells under the Ministry, please." Remus and Kingsley were clearly shocked and took a moment to regain their composure. Kingsley waved his wand, giving the order then turned back to the group. Remus looked uncertain. Something didn't seem right. _Albus_ didn't seem right.

Remus' heart beat even harder when Albus spoke again. "Miss Granger, you'll come with me."


End file.
